Song of the Rose -An Re-Updated version of Love of a Rose
by Darci0283
Summary: An Updated version of my 1st B&B tale. Now complete and finally finished! Hope it will be enjoyed as much as the first.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers. I have had a lot going on these past few months and making a lot of changes. I recently started a new job, keeping up my blog, and I am replacing my B&B story with a new version that I am very excited to share with you all. This is same basic story line with a lots of new material now added in and a new title. Please comment and enjoy

Chapter 1-Once Upon a Time

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time, Roland thought to himself, not to mention a simple sounding one at that. It was to be a few days journey to visit his younger brother, as a long overdue surprise. He had no doubt in his brother's description of the beautiful castle he called home, nor the directions that had been provided to him. Yet now something felt uneasy within him.

It had been several years since the two had last seen each other and in some ways he had always been thankful for that. Being the oldest, he was the son to take over the family farm, tending to the crops and animals for the rest of his days. While his younger brother had the world open to him to do whatever he wished with his life and had left home as soon as he had come of age.

Roland wasn't ashamed to admit his jealousy of this and how that had grown even more so, upon hearing his brother, the favored Cogsworth had secured a position severing the king himself. As time passed he would later receive word that the king had named Cogsworth to be given a grand promotion of some sort. It was hard not to see the gloat in his face that Christmas celebration and in the years following, including the one when they had last seen each other on the farm. That was the year he had found his temper fuse burned shorter and when the time came for Cogsworth's departure, Roland could hardly be bothered to see him off.

Roland had always strived kept a polite manner, but knew he had failed in his deception that year, and this seemed to be confirmed when Cogsworth failed to visit the following Christmas and then following year. It was possible that his brothers duties simply prevented him from coming, but no letter or any word of any kind signaled a nerve must been hit.

It came to reason that their differences had gotten the better, and each brother simply no longer wished to converse with the other, and so it had remained as such for far too many years. Only now regret had set in upon Roland, as knew he was growing older and wanted to make amends for any hard feelings. So now here he was on his way to try and do just that, after having sold the farm and taken his horse, Dublin along for the ride. Only that feeling of uneasiness continued to grow as the woods came to a darker state and the air seemed to grow colder with each passing moment. The journey had been far longer than expected and there was no denying the physical toll on him.

He had entered the woods two days ago and seemed to be to following a never-ending trail. He was desperate to find shelter that night. He had heard the wolves prowling even closer the night before and did not want to press his luck again. Perfectly timed a howl rang out, severing as a cruel reminder of what might await him once darkness fell.

Roland startled awake suddenly; completely unaware he had fallen asleep while still riding Dublin. Darkness now covered where the sun had been shining what seemed only moments before. What had awakened him was quickly discovered as he realized his horse had come to a stop. Moving his gaze forward he was startled to see a tall iron gate blocking the way.

Beyond that lay a long stone bridge leading to a massive castle, which loomed in the darkness like a giant, still slightly surprised at having finally reached his destination, he dismounted his horse and approached the gate. After a couple tries it finally opened with a groan that sounded as though it hadn't been used in ages and the rusting handles only further proved that point. Grasping Dublin's reins he lead the way a crossed the bridge, trying hard not to look down at the deep ravine below them.

After what felt like an eternity he made it to the entrance of the castle, the largest wooden doors he had ever seen. Had he only known what awaited him inside, he would have gladly taken his chances on another night with wolves, or even offered himself directly over to the pack.

Now that the castle was in much closer view, it quickly was becoming clear that something was very much amiss about this "beautiful place." Even with only the moon providing light He could clearly see that the castle main décor was frightening looking gargoyles. Their stone faces leering down at him from nearly every ledge and rooftop. This did seem unusual, still he had no real idea what this prince was like; perhaps he merely had an interest in using these stone demons in his outside decorating.

Only it seemed that the very walls of the castles appear to have a dark shade to them and jagged cracks accenting the stonework in a way that nearly resembled lightning in a stormy sky.

Leaving Dublin by the door he slowly made his way towards the side of the castle looking for someone who could direct him to the stables. Such a large castle would be expected to have guards or a watch man, but so far he had encountered no one aside from the figures standing guard in stone. Finding no one he made his way back to the front entrance, feeling not only confused but also a even greater feeling of uneasiness was starting to set in. Was he at the wrong castle?

How could he be, he had followed the map and yet, nothing was making any sense. He knew the only way to get any answers would be to simply knock and wait for someone to answer. He knew the hour was most likely very late, but there really was no other choice. He glanced back towards his horse, and then quickly knocked three times.

It seemed that he could almost hear the sound echoing back to him from the inside. He stood there for a moment then tried again. Still the only response that came was a resounding echo from within. Realizing he was running out of options Roland pushed lightly on the giant wooden door. Much to his surprise it opened easily.

Again he glanced back at Dublin before taking a deep breath and stepping inside. The door quietly closed behind him and all suddenly became very still. Dublin stood for a few moments staring at the door that his master had gone through, then went back to grazing. The sudden sound of shouting caused him to raise his head, and then all was again quiet. It was peaceful even.

Suddenly the night was overwhelmed with the sound of a piercing roar followed by a scream that spoke complete terror. The front door burst open as Roland ran in a panic, from something like a worst nightmare come to life, from something unseen. His face was still twisted with a look of fear that would almost appear painful.

He grabbed ahold of Dublin's mane and pulled himself up on the saddle, nearly spooking the horse in a panic of his own. Too frightened to form proper words he instead kicked the horse hard with his heels, launching him into a full fledge gallop across the bridge. Roland never once dared to look behind him, not trusting himself to handle seeing what might be coming after him. He only knew he had to leave this place and get as far away as he could. They broke the gates apart in their stampede to safety, not noting that the gates reclosed quickly behind them, as though pushed by invisible hands.

Roland clung to Dublin's mane, his mind still frantic with fear, unlike anything he had ever had the misfortune to know. He wasn't sure if they were going the right way, but he remembered taking a left turn at a fork in the road and passing through a small village before entering these cursed woods.

The village, all those people, they would all be in terrible danger! He knew he was the only one who could warn them of the danger that loomed in that castle. He quicken Dublin's pace to as fast as he could go, praying the wolves would just let them pass. Only once they were a far, and reasonably safe distance from the castle, did Roland allow his horse a chance to rest for a short time. They traveled on for the rest of the night, and by morning had reached the village.

Despite the early hour, many of the residents were already up and about, so innocent they appeared to him, not having the slightest idea of the danger that could be upon them at any moment. They were all so carefree that it was almost maddening and he charged his horse to the middle of the village, waving his arms and yelling wildly, "Everyone please listen! You must take your loved ones and leave this place at once. GET OUT NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

The villagers all stopped at stared at this man who looked like death warmed over. His hair was all wild from the wind and huge dark bags under his eyes. When there was no reaction at all from the crowd, he tried again, growing more frantic.

"Please you have to leave now, BEFORE HE COMES AND KILLS US ALL!" While the villagers were rather puzzled by this strange man's actions, and some even laughing to themselves, they still couldn't help but wonder; what on Earth was this thing that was "coming" with the intention of killing them?

Finally someone spoke up. "Slow down there, what are you going on about?" Roland turned towards the voice, growing frustrated with the villager's hesitation. He was reluctant to recall the creature he had encountered only hours before, but knew for the villagers sake he had to acknowledge what he had seen.

"IT'S A MONSTER OF A BEAST LIVING IN A CASTLE IN THE WOODS!" Absolute silence filled the air and then suddenly the sound of laughter broke through. "You have to believe me!" Roland shouted, trying to be heard over the now jeering laughter of the villagers. "There really is a Beast. He's in a castle and everything in there is alive. All the furniture, it all talks and walks."

By now much of the crowd had either gone back to their business or had doubled over in complete hysterics. One villager strolled up to Roland shaking his head. "Listen friend, if there was any such Beast in the woods, or in a castle for that matter, our Master of the Hunt, Gaston, would have shot him dead a long time ago." He turned around to grin at his friends who all nodded in agreement. "As for this, um, living furniture, I'm thinking you probably had just a little too much drink on your journey." He then walked away with the other men, all laughing and rolling their eyes. "Talk about crazy, there is NO castle anywhere in those woods!"

Roland could only stand there where he was, glancing around at the disappearing crowd. What did they mean, how could there be no castle when he had only just been there? Despite their actions he still refused to give up no matter how long it took to convince them, even just one person. He couldn't allow this monster to hunt them down. "Please!" he shouted "WILL NO ONE JUST BELIEVE ME?!"


	2. Chapter 2-Five years Later

Chapter 2 –Five Years Later

 _"_ _Belle stay with me, stay with me please! Your mother….she can't be dead! Please don't go!"_

The young woman gasped as she sat up in bed, realizing it had all been happening in her mind. It was a just a dream, but it was also very true. It was a truth that haunted her every minute of the day. Pulling herself away from the sheets, Belle gazed out the cottage window at the small town laid out before her. Things were so quiet with the rising sun casting shadows along the shops and houses that lined the dirt street. So it was all start coming alive, with the opening of stores and display carts being rolled out into view.

It would be another normal day of selling, trading, and bargaining. It was something like never ending mirror image of every day before, and every day that would follow after, just the basic life in this small town that almost seemed forgotten by the rest of world.

The sunlight was now hitting her eyes, so she pulled away from the window, knowing the view would hardly change from what it was now. It was a market day for her as well, and she was hopeful that the chickens had maintained their skillful production. She dressed in her well-worn blue dress then grabbed her shawl from the shelf and made her way a crossed the house.

It was a simple cottage that had once belonged to a woodcutter. He had built this house along with others building throughout the town, and there was no denying the skill and care he had put into making the structure to provide warmth and comfort. Still it had only been meant to be a sort of temporary living space when they had first come to this place. But that had been almost five years ago and honestly she could not complain as it had met all her needs.

There was not much furniture aside from a table with two chairs beside a large stone fireplace. There were wooden shelves on nearly every wall, many of them filled with her favorite passion: books, along with a simple set of dishes and cooking pots. A large bed was backed against the wall, and next to it was a tall wooden dresser. The bed was straw filled, but neither her mother nor her father had ever complained. Now it was hers and while she had always had a feather filled bed while growing up in Paris, she felt a great sense of security sleeping under the old sheets that for so long had held that wonderful hint of her parents warm scent.

In the days following her mother's death she had wrapped herself in them, fearful of the day that scent would start disappearing. She knew her Papa had felt the same when in the days after she would watch him laying for hours in that bed, breathing in the sweet scent of honeysuckles and soap.

Then only months later, he was gone as well, off to rejoin her mother, leaving Belle with only those sheets to hold on it during the nightmares that plagued her.

Shielding her eyes, she headed out the door into the glaring sunrise, and slammed right into what felt like a solid wall. Stunned and nearly knocked to the ground she found herself staring up at what she truly hoped was a figment of her mind. "And Bonjour to you too Belle" Gaston grinned with a cocky tone. "I would say you saved me the trouble of knocking, but then again perhaps not."

Blushing with embarrassment, Belle wanted nothing more than to disappear back inside. "Bonjour Gaston, now if you'll excuse me please" She spoke quickly, ducking around him and headed towards the back of the cottage where the chicken coop was. Much to her annoyance, Gaston came trailing along behind her, moving in such a way that showed off his thick muscles.

It was a walk he had spent years perfecting and it had never failed him till now. Too Belle it was enough to make her stomach turn, as she had grown increasingly tired of these tactics. Reaching the door of the coop she whipped around to face him.

"Gaston please, I need to get these eggs gathered and to Monsieur Turner or he'll by them from someone else." Clearly not taking her hint of tone, Gaston merely rolled his eyes. "Belle, you really should just...well give it up."

Picking up the straw basket hanging on a hook by the door, Belle flashed him a puzzled look. "Give up what?" "This fantasy you're living in day after day. Staying all closed up in this shack with those books of yours. You need to get that pretty head of yours out of the clouds, get your feet back on the ground and find yourself a husband who can help keep you there."

Belle was no stranger to this speech of his, as she had heard it several times before, and while her initial reaction was no longer one filled with screaming anger (as that had proven pointless) she still couldn't keep her disgust completely hidden away.

Even so Gaston continued to ramble on, as though she had somehow encouraged him. "The whole town is talking about you Belle and it's not flattering. They all remember how crazy your father was and that is what they are going to start thinking about you." Belle tightened her grip on the baskets handle to the point it almost snapped in two, and yet he still went on talking away. "I know what you're thinking, who will carry me away to a joyful world of marriage?" Her eyes burned daggers at his while he spoke this, mentally daring him to speak ill of her father again.

Gaston finally seemed to notice her stare, and merely shook his head, while pushing back his silky black hair. He was dressed in his normal hunting attire, which greatly accented his well-built form. He had clearly been on his way to the woods before making a detour for this friendly little chat.

He had made many of these pleasant stops over the past few months and while he was interested in courting this lost little lamb of a woman, he had also somewhat made it his unofficial calling in life to be the most desired man in all of France.

He may very well have achieved that goal, and Belle not been far wiser than most. "I don't know what you think you're going to do Belle. You can't really expect this life of yours to just go on forever. You want to spend your life dreaming away, at least make it something worthwhile. Take me for instance, and picture this. A rustic hunting lodge, an obedient wife massaging my feet, while the children romp around with the dogs, maybe six or seven give or take." She had again heard this before, but had to ask? "You've going to have seven dogs?" He raised his brow, quizzing, "What? No, well-built sons like me. Now that's a dream to be proud of." Without another word he finally turned and strolled his way towards the woods, leaving Belle standing there, glaring a look of pure anger. "Imagine seven more Gaston's in this town, it's completely unthinkable."

Just forget him, she thought. The egg gathering invention had been the last of her father's creations. It now sat abandoned and rusted behind the chicken coop. A silent tribute to several months of work, completely gone to waste.

The failure of this invention had been the last pull on her father's already fragile state and it took a great toll on his sanity. He had already been blaming himself for her mother's illness and had wanted so badly to prove himself. Belle had never blamed him, not even once.

The day they left Paris for the fair her mother had been so excited to accompany her husband as he showed his prized work. Belle had been seventeen then and could still see her mother smiling and her father looking so proud. It had been on the following day of the journey than the fever had struck, forcing them to stop in this village and seek housing in this cottage. It would only be a short stay; they could still make the fair. Her mother would be fine, her father had said, over and over again, trying to convince not only her but him as well.

"Oh Papa" She whispered to himself as she stepped inside the coop. "I wish you had been right." The chickens had awakened at her arrival and now clucked happily at the presence of the one who would provide them with breakfast. Opening the sack against the wall she threw several handfuls of corn out the door. The chickens moved like a fast flapping feather cloud and pounced on the feed. Belle moved quickly now gathering the eggs with equal speed.

She had heard many wicked stories of hands being fiercely pecked from others who dealt in egg gathering, but these chickens had never been a problem. Maybe it was due to their fear of her father's invention which had had a nasty tendency to gather feathers rather than eggs, but regardless they still remained the only source of income she had, and in a strange way her only real company. Well aside from Phillip, the gentlest horse and just as powerful. He had been a close companion to Belle and most importantly, never judged her.

The market had truly come alive as Belle made her way down the street, but to her the village seemed only a place where she felt more alone than ever. The people of the town had not been what one might call welcoming in any way, since her family had first arrived there.

Perhaps the sight of her father's wood cutting contraption which had a number of sharp axes attached had been slightly intimidating. It might even have been the way her family had always tried to be friendly towards anyone, while the people here seemed too take into careful consideration just who they deemed worthy of their friendship. It would appear that Belle had clearly fallen short of their expectations.

This had not, however been any result of her own doing. What did they honestly expect from a girl, who had watched her father slowly lose his mind? Once her mother was gone, her father had changed, refusing to return to their home and despite her attempts to intervene, he had sent notice that their house and belongings be sold.

She had seen him destroy the wood cutter and then grow more depressed, not able to accept his wife's fate, frantic to prove his inventions had not been a mistake from the start. He spent months trying to create the most amazing invention ever and in the end, only succeeded in driving himself to the brink of despair and making himself venerable to the illness that had already claimed her mother.

The villagers had hardly withheld their judgments at the state her father at been in, and it had not taken long for him to become the joke of the town. Walking down the street to the doctors, with her father fighting the whole, entire way, Belle had been the sneers worn by all who watched them and now she could see the same looks again being directed at herself. She kept her eyes cast downward, not making much in the way of contact. If she did it was quickly put to an end. She didn't speak to anyone either, perhaps by now they had forgotten she knew how.

She had never been so withdrawn from the world until now. She had always been a social butterfly, one who loved company and interaction. In Paris she had been surrounded by friends and often chatting with them for hours on end. Back then the world had been a placed where she felt safe and secure with her surroundings, where she felt welcomed. Several of her friends had shared her love of books and enjoyed her cheerful manner. But not here, here she was the outcast, alone and shut out. Since leaving there had been no real way to contact those friends left behind. She wondered even now if they still remembered her.


	3. Chapter 3- Hidden from the World

Chapter 3-Hidden from the World

To any who dwelled on the outside, this village would likely appear very charming. Upon first arrival Belle had even thought so herself. It was truthfully, in appearance anyway. The houses were surrounded with blooms of wildflowers and a stone path that made its way around the village, forming a loop around the local well. It was a commonplace area where you were bound to encounter any number of folks, even the village shepherds would often make an appearance. A crossed from this was the location of the town tavern and a few shops of different variety. One was a supplier of cloth and fabrics but every so often they were known to stock a few fully sewn dresses. Nothing that could be deemed as fancy but still a lovely array of patterns with a dash of lace.

Belle had often found herself drawn to admire such displays. They seemed to her the sort of attire of some character from her books. It was a way to further expand these tales into her reality and give her further comfort when she needed it. Every day that passed it seemed was the same as the one before. Living a never ending repeat of a life that was deeper than unfulfilling.

Strangely no one seemed at all bothered by this, each carrying on in their own daily routine. Despite her withdrawal, for Belle, this wasn't as easy. Even after these five years she felt the dissatisfaction, and knew it all had to do with once having a part in a life worth living. Where things weren't just played out with the same ending, and anything could be expected to change at a moment's notice. Back then you could freely speak your mind and share your dreams and idea's. If being here all this time had taught her one thing, it was how now to keep her mouth shut and opinions silent. That was how you got yourself judged by everyone and if you had a different frame of mind, if you had your own thoughts on how things should be, then it was seen as nothing than a sin against all of humanity.

So she carried on and did her part, taking the eggs to the store each morning and doing nothing to draw attention. Unlike Gaston who would often take to entertaining those willing to listen with his times of encountering the dangers of the woods. As she was continuing down the road on one such day, she caught sight of someone half hidden in the shadows between two buildings.

There she could see him sitting there, with his eyes cast downward, his clothes looking more ragged than a few days before. His hair was white as cotton, and very untidy, blowing around his face, keeping most of his facial features concealed. Who he was, Belle had no idea, but it had not gone unnoticed that he had always had been one soul who hadn't sent taunting looks her way. He appeared as though he had gone through far more than his share of bad luck and had, more than likely been yet another victim of the town's ways.

The idea of leaving had come to her many times, and yet it still wasn't as easy as just going. Even If she were to take Philippe and go, the question remained, where could she go? There was no family anywhere and the money from her old house and anything that was sold with it had been spent either on her father's attempts to redeem himself, or on the medicines used to try and save his life.

The money made off of the chicken's eggs was enough for her to get by, but there was little else for her to do. Then again she could always dream, and it really was like a wonderful fantasy of her mind to head out into the world and take a journey to some distance land, and then spend the rest of her days living one adventure after another. She stole a glance back at the old man and couldn't help but wonder if he had ever had the same dream as her, and yet also was trapped with no way out.

It was this that distracted her, causing her to never really learn whatever it was that caused her to trip. All she knew was suddenly she was falling and the eggs went sent out into midair. Before she could react she landed on them, causing them to break into pieces beneath her. Since those who were interested in what Gaston had to say, were already nearby they had a close viewpoint of the aftermath and her dress now covered in egg. It was barely even a minute before their laughter filled the air. They all jeered at this sight, although Gaston made it a point to shout out "I've told her this is why she needs a man in her life, now we can't even call her a pretty little thing, a just sticky one." Their laughter only increased tenfold and there was nothing for Belle to do but gather up the basket and the last of her pride. Then she began the walk back to the cottage.


	4. Chapter 4-Saved from the Night

Chapter 4-Saved from the Night

For the rest of the week Belle continued on with her normal routine, only leaving the house when needed. Gaston continued to throw hints her way of how life would be so much better if she would just be more open to the idea of marriage.

It was turning cold, far sooner than it had any other September before it seemed. Although it wasn't all that uncommon for the weather to gather a chill during the night this was a more drastic change even while the sun continued to shine. This would be a mixed blessing as she would then have the prefect reason to continue passing the time with her novel companions. It was actually quite beautiful looking outside the windows, watching the leaves first changing color and filling the trees with a rainbow effect.

She remembered the last fall season she ever spent in Paris and how quickly snow had taken over the land. It had been almost warm the very day before they had been hit with a vengeful blizzard. She wondered if this would be the case this year as well. She actually wasn't the type to hide from the cold, but no one in this town needed to know that.

The sun was slowly signaling the end of the day and she lit a few candles to combat the impending darkness. Retaking her seat she returned to her tale of adventure, dashing heroes that came just in time to save the Princess from the evil wizard, or demonic dragon. She hardly noticed as the stars began to appear and the hours crept.

A strange sound from outside finally broke the spell her book had cast and her eyes turned towards the front window. It was pitch black out there and only her reflection on the glass panes stared back at her. It must have been my imagination she thought and tried to return to her tale, but another sound soon echoed the first confirming she wasn't hearing things. She slowly made her way to the window for a closer look and upon inspection she could see someone moving out in the night.

While her first reaction was fear of the unknown she also felt compelled to see if this might in fact be someone in need of help. Opening the wooden door jump a crack, she was hit with a blast of icy air, which caused her to back away for a moment. Fighting with the chilly wind, she was finally able to poke her head out the door enough to see who the figure was. She was shocked to see it was the old man who hid in the shadows, now struggling his way down the road. He had nothing in way of a proper coat and was shaking so badly he could hardly stand any longer.

For a moment she hesitated, unsure what to make of the sight before her. She really didn't know anything about this man other than what she had observed for herself. She had seen so many others shy away from him, and on a few occasions had watched him follow after pleading with them about something. She could never hear the words being exchanged though. Suppose they all knew something she didn't what if he actually wasn't as harmless and helpless as he seemed.

But quickly that moment of doubt passed and she hurried out into the cold and knelt beside the half frozen soul. "Please let me help you, I live in that cottage right there and you're welcome to stay for the night."

The old man glanced up at her, eyes filled with misery that spoke of years facing humiliation at the express of trying to what had felt right at the time. In all these years he had never stopped trying to convince the village of what he had seen that night all those years ago, and struggled to accept that they never would.

"You…you would…help me….but no one's…." His voice trailed off as he was shaking too much to speak clearly. Taking a hold of his hand Belle could feel the cold over taking his whole body, and his skin was like ice to her warm touch. Half supporting him she moved fast to get him inside the cottage.

She soon had him wrapped in a quilt lying in front of fireplace. She felt awful having him lay there on the floor, but knew he would be warmer closer to the fire. Still he shivered and his color remained as pale as milk. He appeared to have drifted to sleep, and his facial features seemed relaxed.

She knew he needed a doctor, but not wanting to risk leaving him there alone, she decided it would be safe to wait till morning. Besides the many times she had gone to fetch the village doctor for her father had been meet with nothing but a stern lecture on respecting others need of sleep and that he would come in the morning. So for now Belle would see to the man's care herself.

* * *

Unknown to Belle she was not the only one keeping a close watch that night. Far from the cottage, on the other side of the woods, a towering figure stood alone in a dense dark room, the only light came from a mysterious glowing flower over which this being stood guard. It broke its watch only to fall into a lumbering pace a crossed the floor, the flexing of paws causing its claws to retract. This muffled the sound they made in making contact with the floor.

The fluttery movement of a bird landing on the nearby baloney caught his attention. Its very presence there was an insult, this creature that was free to roam wherever it might please, free from being feared. The pacing figure paused long enough to snarl at it, accompanied by a loud snap of his jaws, which sent the pitiful creature back into flight. Its wings carried on the cool breeze which blew inward to the room.

It was a welcome change to the seasons, the summer's heat had been horrid and this fall brought with it the promise of relief from the torture. The figure ended its pacing and returned to a stance on its back legs alone. This was a shaky movement as if he had momentarily forgotten how to do so. A low grumble came forth as balance was regained, then as if motivated by something unseen, perhaps its unsuppressed animalistic needs, the figure again dropped down and began a short lived dash turning into a leap over the railing, and landing on the roof a few yards away. It was an easy move for him, as he knew the lay out of the tower roofs well enough to know just where to step by memory. He could have done this in his sleep.

Upward he went, climbing towards his aim, the very top tower of the structure. It was there he perched on the roofs edge, sitting back on his hunches and gazing out ward at the open and beautiful land, which held nothing for him, it was a kingdom broken in more ways than one. There was a weathered pole, once used to uphold a banner also there on the very peak of the tower. The slight movement of something there captured his primal instinct, and he crept upwards to investigate.

What he found was a small tore piece of fabric, once a vibrant purple, now worn down to a dull shade of grayish material. The sight of it and all it had stood for triggered a violent growl to begin building, quickly escalate into a heart piercing roar. With a swipe of his claws he ripped the piece of shredded cloth, casting it off into the air. The breeze grabbed it, whipping it away from his sight, carrying it off into the night sky as it had only just done with the bird.

The figure returned to his watch, his excellent point of view allowing him a slight glimpse of twinkling specks of light far in the distance. This was not the first time he had witness this blinking display, and he was partly aware it was a village of some kind. Full of people off living life to the fullest, and he had always, would always be there, just watching alone, with no one who would care.

He looked skyward and his mind screamed the one question that seemed to forever penetrate his thoughts. "For how long must this go on?"


	5. Chapter 5-Roland's Tale

Chapter 5-Roland's Tale

Though out the night Belle kept a close watch on her visitor, but he hardly moved at all, other than when a coughing fit would take over, deeper and more powerful coughs than she had ever heard before, but still he slept on. Towards the early break of day however Belle, who was in and out of sleep herself, noticed the man was now sitting up, looking very confused. He looked around the room, thinking he must still be dreaming.

Belle sat up from where she was on the bed. "It's alright you don't have to be afraid. You're safe here." The man, who was still nameless, looked towards her and a look of recognition came over his face. "You…you took me in last night, you actually helped me." Belle nodded, unsure how to answer. "I found you outside in the cold. You have a very bad cough, but I can have the doctor here soon."

At this the old man just shook his head. "Your very kind, It doesn't matter, there's not much he can do for me. I have nowhere to go and… I've holding on for so long now, but it's all false hope." As much as she didn't want to intrude on his personal affairs Belle had to know more about this person. "I've seen you out on the streets a few times. Don't you have family somewhere?" The man went to answer but another bout of coughing took over.

Once able to speak his voice held no emotion. "There's no one…not anymore, not for a long while now. The owner of the tavern used to let me sleep in the backroom when the weather got too cold. But he retired last summer and the new owner; well he only looks to rent space to those who can pay for it." Belle knew this man he spoke of, and was very thankful she did not have to deal with him as a landlord.

"I'm sorry to hear that. By the way my name is Belle. And what might your name be?" The man let out another loud cough before answering "Roland. Or I guess you can just call me the village idiot, as that is what I've been for so long now." Belle frowned. 'Don't say that.' To which Roland just shrugged. "In some ways it's the truth. I was an idiot for letting things get the way they did between my brother and me. If I had just talked to him, or ….."

He trailed off looking towards the window. Outside the sky was a light shade of purple mixed with pink. After a moment he spoke again. "I wasn't always the person I am now. I had a good life, a farm. Everything just went wrong after falling out with my brother and I went to that castle….." again he stopped, now casting his eyes towards the fire. "I never should have gone there."

Belle's curiosity was now fully triggered and she had been hooked from the moment he mentioned a castle, a place which to her spoke of adventure, Kings and Queens. She needed to hear this tale of his past. What had happened to him, and why had he been at a castle? Was he royal or known someone who was. The questions in her head seemed endless.

Please tell me." She asked gently, "I promise I won't judge you. Believe me I already know what that can feel like." The old man stared out the window, shivering still slightly under the blanket. "I've tried so hard to forget, but after so many years, I still can't. It's like a nightmare that just keeps going on forever."

"Many have somehow forgotten, but far in the woods, there is a castle where my brother was the head of staff. When my brother last came to visit with me years ago, he had explained that apparently when the queen died the king sent his young son there to be cared for by the servant's at this castle. I never questioned that as I had spent my entire life on my father's farm, which was located many miles from here, far from really any village, and news of any happenings was scarce."

He paused for a moment to catch his breath. "We had never been close my brother and I, even though we were truly the only family each had left. Things went badly that last visit; afterwards we didn't speak for many years. Finally I decided to come and surprise him with a visit to try and make amends for that time."

"Only when I arrived, something seemed…wrong. The whole place appeared to be deserted. Not a soul to be seen, or so it seemed. He lowered his voice now "But I could hear them, inside the castle they were all still there. The whole staff, everyone, only they had changed….they weren't human." His eyes pleaded now with Belles, begging her to believe him. "They were all….objects, some even furniture, they had faces."

"I was in a panic thinking I had lost my mind as the castle couldn't actually be alive. Then there came a voice yelling for me to get out before their master realized I was there. It took me several moments to realize that I knew that voice. It was my brother's voice coming from somewhere! I know it was him, it had to have been." He seemed dazed speaking this, towards which Belle nodded

"During all this time I hadn't moved far from the front doors which opened up to a massive hallway and ended with a split stairway." He again paused for a moment shuddering at the memory of what happened next. "There was something up there that appeared at the top, it was huge and looked almost like a bear. Only it couldn't have been." "How do you know?" Belle, now asked quietly, almost afraid to speak, as though it might cause the old man to stop his tale.

"It had something like horns coming out of its head, with huge fangs and a face that….." his voice trailed off slowly, then he picked back up "its eyes were what really stood out, even from that distance, I could see them. They were piercing blue and seemed to stare right through me. It let out the most terrifying sound I have ever heard and started down the stairs, like it was hunting me down as its prey. I just turned and ran out the door. I found my horse still by the doors and rode him away as fast as he could go."

Belle sat back slowly, picturing this all in her mind. It was quite an amazing sounding experience, more fascinating than anything she had ever read in one of her book. Only there was something that didn't quite make sense.

"But what happened to the Prince? I don't even remember the King having a son, although I barely remember when the Queen died, as I was only just a small child." Roland cut in at this point "I have sometimes questioned whether or not there even was a Prince also. But how can that be possible?" Belle frowned slightly "what do you mean?"

"Everyone tells me there was no prince but my brother was a member of his staff, so whatever became of him or any of them?" This was a good question, and Belle wished she could think of a good answer to complete it. The man sighed deeply. "As far as the castle ever belonged too, I really don't know. When I told the villagers about the castle, no one seemed to know what I was talking about, which only made me look even crazier than before."

Belle thought hard trying to remember ever having heard of any royal family member having a castle in the surrounding woods, but she couldn't. "If the Prince never lived there…. then who was your brother tending to all those?" Roland looked into her eyes, trying to will himself to trust her with this.

"I've been trying to figure this all out for years now and trying to convince at least one person that what I saw was real. I was so afraid that this creature would come here and kill everyone. But he never did, and everyone assumed I was just some crazy fool, who had come wondering into the town looking to stir up trouble. I had already sold my farm so I couldn't go back there, and even if I had wanted to my horse was stolen during my first night here, and…..no one would help me."

Belle was shocked by the treatment this poor man had received. It was like watching what her father had gone through happening all over again. "Sir, how long ago did you say this all happened." Roland laid back against the pillow clearly wore out from remembering. "Five years now" he whispered.

That was the last straw for Belle, and anger filled her to the core. For all these years this man had been wandering the town, a town he was trying to help in the first place, and while she had to admit that was quite an idea that this creature did in fact exist, it may very well be the truth. "I believe you," she whispered to him as sleep held him, "And I promise you that somehow I will find out what happened to your brother."

He had in no manner pushed into this, but this was a mystery that she was determined to solve.


	6. Chapter 6-A Choice and Promise

Chapter 6- A Choice and Promise

She had known that the old man had been very ill, and his coughing had only grown worse as she made him comfortable with extra blankets before heading out to the village. It was slightly passed dawn now and the Doctor had to be willing to come now. Roland had insisted he didn't need one, despite how he continued to shiver. He was a very broken down soul who had lived on the streets for so long, all this was clear to Belle. Still she never thought that hour spent discussing his past, would be one of his last on this Earth.

The doctor had indeed come, only to join Belle in the sad discovery that her guest had slipped away in his sleep, finally free from the pains and confusion that had overtaken his life. The doctor wasn't one to dwell on things and simply walked right back out the cottage door to return with the village undertaker. Just that quickly, the first friend to enter her life in years was gone forever, having shared his life secrets with her as his final act.

It seemed that life would just go on as normal, the sun making its way a crossed the sky, the whole town carrying on with their business, not even noticing the absence of this unfortunate soul. It bothered Belle enough that she sought out the one person she could share her feelings with.

"How is it that a man comes to a village, stays for years and no one ever tries to help him or at the very least …..I don't know what." She sighed leaning back against the pile of books. "I guess I just don't understand why? I was always taught to help those in need and….why no one in this place ever seems to care."

She trailed off realizing that the book keeper was hardly listening to her as it was. Finally taking notice that she had stopped talking, the book keep spoke now "You have to understand that when that …person first came here, he was hysterical going on about some monster in an unheard of castle. It was complete nonsense and him trying to scare everyone like that. Really what would you have everyone do, bend to the whim of a madman and endanger themselves?"

That was greatly exaggerated and Belle couldn't avoid rising to the defense. "He wasn't a madman! He was just sick and afraid. And why didn't anyone just stop to think that maybe he was telling the truth." The book keeper met her look sternly. "Now you're talking crazy, believing that story of his? An unseen creature living in an unknown castle full of living objects. Really just use some common sense and you'll see it's simply insane."

Backing down from the debate, Belle shrugged to herself. She had really hoped that this man, who dealt in the trade of books which often spoke of such things, would have been a little more willing to listen. "I guess I just feel…sorry for him…someone should have helped him after all this…."

Again the book keeper turned cold. " You have lived here long enough to know that no one in this town or really any town for that matter, can hardly afford to take in another mouth to feed, let alone one who comes on as crazy as that. These are not easy times, you and I both know that one must look out for themselves in this village and if you're expecting anything else then you're just making yourself into the biggest fool of all time." With that he went back to his sweeping, leaving Belle feeling lost, and triggering a rise of morals from inside her.

It wasn't fair she realized, for this man to have experienced what he had, whether it was imagined or not and then have to spend the rest of his life being shunned and regarded as completely insane. It was so close to her father and how quickly others had judged him due to his inventions and creative mind. He had fully put his faith in his inventions and had pursued that dream until his dying day. And now for this man before her and this entire village to show such disregard towards the value of human life and caring for one another, it was becoming far too much to live among such a crowd any longer.

The book keeper had finished with the floor and stood the broom back against the wall. Wiping his hands he said "if you honestly want my opinion, that man was a fool for just staying in the first place, he should have just left instead of wasting his time, till it was too late. Poor choice of life I'd say."

Belle heard this and she knew it was true, that Roland would have been better off had he left before it was too late and now his life was over. It was too late to turn things around, it was too late for him…but not too late for her, she suddenly realized. All at once she remembered the promise she had made him that night as he lay there sleeping and an idea started slowly creeping into her mind and then began to take hold. I promised him I would find his brother and I can.

There is no reason why I can't leave; I don't need to spend the rest of my days in that cottage surrounded by those who misjudge others so badly. Who have judged me a nothing but a foolish girl, a girl without a chance, but I know they are wrong. There must be so much more I can do if I can just be strong enough to take the chance leave him, do this for another and get on with my own life.

She shook her head trying to put reason back into her thoughts. No, she argued, I wouldn't have any idea where to go and …..Then her heart fought back against her head as she had honestly hoped it would.

It would be so easy to just leave this town and all its memories behind. Her father's chickens were such good egg providers that selling them off would be easy. I could go and have my own adventure, do something no one in this place would ever expect from me…..I could find this castle and…somehow I will do it!

Without the book keeper even seeing her, she slipped out the door and feeling a great rush of excitement began running down the muddy road towards the cottage. On her way she caught view of the small stone chapel and beside it the church yard. It was where both her parents were placed and she could clearly see the fresh mound of dirt marking where the old man now stayed.

She stopped for moment, the winds wrapping around her with a chilling touch. She shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her cloak and left something strange inside one of them. She carefully pulled out a folded piece of paper. Carefully she unfolded it and gasped slightly at the writing that appeared there:

Mademoiselle I am forever thankful for your kindness and yet I have nothing to give you in return except this. I have told you my tale and now I leave you the only proof I ever had. My brother told me where to find the castle, and now I leave the map with you. I tried to show it to others, but none would believe it. I don't know what may still be there, but if someday you discover just what became of my brother, please tell him I'm sorry. Roland

Inside this paper she found a smaller dirty piece of paper, which held a hand drawn map. The ink was faded but could still be made out. Even in his weakened state of illness he had heard her make that promise to him, and had acknowledge his acceptance of her offer in the only way he could. She turned her face back to the church yard and whispered a soft, "thank you" to the man who had given her the chance to see that it wasn't too late, and this wasn't the end of anything. It was just the beginning of something much greater.


	7. Chapter 7- A Bold Parting

Chapter 7-A Bold Parting

She had told no one of her plan, it wasn't worth her time to try and sway them, and time was of the essence. It hadn't taken her long to find a buyer for the chickens and actually lucked out on her first offer. She had a feeling that Mousier Turner would be most curious as to why she would be selling of all the chicken to him, but he didn't want to risk losing out on such a good bargain and therefore it didn't take much to convince him to decide not to ask questions.

That is until she went to leave and he couldn't resist asking what she was up too. Belle had flashed him a cheeky grin and replied "I've decided that I'm done living in nothing but sorrow and going to have an adventure." Then without another word she had headed out the door, leaving the store owner with one eyebrow raised.

Something had happened within her ever since the idea of heading away from here to, really who knows where, had come into play. With each passing hour she had been feeling a side of her coming alive. A side that would not let anyone stop her or try and tell her she was crazy, foolish or being irrational. It was a sense of freedom and joy she hadn't felt since ….she couldn't really remember last when.

Yes, she knew that this could in fact all be for nothing, that the map could lead her to nowhere and Roland's story might turn out to be nothing more than some amazing story that had intrigued her imagination. It would be a disappointment but she still reasoned, even if it didn't lead her to the greatest of adventures, it was the push she needed to help her continue on with her life, in a place where she could be welcomed and no longer need to hide from the world in her books. Life could be what it was back in Paris and she could get back that sense of belonging.

She refused to be afraid to fail, because if at the journeys end she found this path wasn't the way to go, then she had decided that no matter what it took she would get back to Paris and make a new life for herself there. Really she would rather go anywhere, but return to this cold heart of a town.

There wasn't much in the house that was really hers to take, side from clothing, and books, including her mother's poetry book with its pages so worn from being read so many times. She also brought her father's old sketch book, full of his own designs for inventions that would never come to be real. She filled a large saddle bag with enough food provisions to last a few days, and if needed she could always stop somewhere along the way. The money from the chickens was far more than she had expected and she would be set for the time being.

At last she was prepared to leave and would do so at dawn, so as to have as much daylight to travel by as possible. The morning air held a strange warmth that made she hoped would remain for the duration of her journey. She stood in the nearly vacant house, one last time, biding it a farewell from her life. It had been a house of sadness and fear in her life, of nights spent holding her mother's hand and then her fathers. Then of years spent alone and dreading what might come next.

It was where she had first felt true loss and then rejection from the cruel looks of the villagers and where Roland had spoken of his journey to a castle that she now would go to seek out. She would do her best to fulfill her promise and hopefully learn of what had happened there. She left the door standing open, for another weary soul to find, one who might be in need of refuge. She prayed there their time there be far less sorrowful than hers and that they might choose to leave far sooner.

Philippe was restless, as it had been quite a time since he had been able to carry the heavy loads he was built for and go for walks longer than the village length. He threw back his head joyfully, more ready than his rider to get started. As she prepared to pull herself up on his saddle she heard a voice from behind her and it was the last voice she could have hoped for. "So the rumors are true that you are going on a little trip of some kind."

Belle moaned to herself as she turned to face Gaston, looking as rugged as ever and wearing that sneering grin that she swore would haunt her dreams for the rest of her life. In the past she might have tried to avoid a confrontation, but that was no longer how she felt. Something inside of her suddenly sparked to life and she gave him a cold look before answering. "Well I guess that all depends on what rumors you happen to be referring too. I know there are just so many going around about me, so you many have to narrow that down just a little bit."

When he didn't say anything she jumped on it.

"Of course if that is too difficult for you, then please humor me and share what you know."

She knew those words were coming from her, but it was like hearing someone else speaking. Never had she spoken so boldly and while she had surprised herself, it was rather rewarding just to see the repulsive look on Gaston's face, which clearly showed he was hardly amused at her remarks.

"You seem to be forgetting your place Belle, just what exactly are you thinking? Are you really just going to head off alone?" Belle was through with trying to reason with this man. "I am perfectly aware of my place Gaston and what I chose to do is hardly any concern of yours."

Gaston gave his classic deep sigh, and gave her a pitiful look. "Oh Belle you are really letting that pretty head of yours get all mixed up. I've told you countless times to get your head out of those books and now look what all that craziness had done to you. How often do I have to say it that girls like you are not meant to be on their own. You are one who would benefit greatly with a man to take care of you."

He paused for a moment to flex his arms muscles, in his charming style that would often leave dozens of women collapsed on the floor. "Honestly Belle how could you not want a man who is as handsome, dashing and wonderful, as ME!" He seemed to strike a pose while saying this and that was the last she could take from that arrogant hunter, who wasn't fooling her for a moment, and she wasn't going to just let it slide off her this time.

"I'm sorry Gaston but I really fail to recall just when it was that I ever expressed any desire to be with any man, especially you. Although if I did happen to lead you on in any way I am very sorry for the confusion, but then again, we both know that I really don't deserve someone as handsome, dashing and what was that other one…oh yes, wonderful as you." This was spoken with a high level of sarcasm, which she hoped he caught.

His face could not have looked anymore enraged than it did now and it filled her with a strange sense of joy. "I don't think I much like your tone…." Aiming to end this she gave a quick come back of "Well then why don't you go throw yourself at someone who may actually care, because I never will." Climbing on to Philippe's saddle she gave the village one last look, and then started her horse forward. She did look back for a moment, just to call out "Follow your own advice Gaston, and stop living in a fantasy."


	8. Chapter 8- In the Woods

Chapter 8-In the Woods

She had always found herself feeling intimidated by the surrounding woods. Really they appeared to be the same as any forest would be, from the outside view. She had closely viewed the outskirts when first arriving with her parents, but as far as what might be there with in, she had no idea. Until this moment she had never dared to venture further.

Gaston had spoken often of the dangers of these woods, often adding in much detail the wild game he had encountered lurking there and how he had struggled to defeat them.

A fear of entering them now had only been dimmed slightly with the knowledge that she had a map and Philippe for company. However she soon found herself confronting a realization that was completely unforeseen. The beginning of the woods were nothing like she had expected. There were beautiful leaves blanketing the ground surrounding the large trees from which they had fallen.

The only dangerous creatures she had encountered were chipmunks and a family of rabbits darting in the tall grasses. It was actually a bit disappointing; perhaps things might be different as they moved on into the deeper parts of the forest. Still for now she reasoned it was better to be content with not facing demon trees, wildly waving their arm like branches, or hearing the howls of wild Beasts tracking them down.

She had not much in the way of protection and in a way; it had never really been an option. Philippe, although he was a large and strong horse, had always had always been very gun shy and could be easily spooked at the sound. Aside from the echoing chirps of birds, the woods had thus far proven to be a quiet peaceful place. For that she was thankful to keep her horse from working himself into a panicking stampede.

The map was now leading them unto trails that appeared hardly travelled and she felt mindful thinking about what this all had been like for Roland, as he had once come this same way. Had he been so grateful to finally be on the road to rebuilding a relationship with his brother? Had he stopped at the same stream for a drink as they did now? They moved on into the deeper end of the woods, where the trees finally did become denser and any creatures seemed to vanish completely. Still she was not afraid, not anymore.

Much to her relief the warmer weather continued even as the sun began to set. It was almost completely sundown when she decided they should stop for the night. She had developed a desire to remain in the woods that was hard to explain. She had finally gained a sense of independence far from the staring crowds and it was a feeling she wanted to keep for as long as she could. The only thing she hadn't counted on was the presence of wolves.

* * *

Not far away the dark figure was also preparing for night to fall, only for reasons of its own. It paced near the entrance, growing more restless. A voice startled him out of his focused state. "Master, will you be gone for long this time?" The creature barely wasted any energy on its words as it admitted a dangerously low growl, then flashed a pair of eyes, deep blue and seething in anger as it turned to face who had interrupted him. "WHAT CONCERN IS THAT OF YOURS?" The voice now became shaky as it fully understood the underlying threat at hand. "Well I…just…ahh" "SHUT UP WITH YOUR USELESS MUTTERING!" The creature spat back "I have no patience for you, NOW LEAVE ME!" It seemed there was nothing more for the quivering voice to say and it fell silent for a minute.

"I beg pardon sir, I only was inquiring into how perhaps you might want a spot of dinner before…." A sudden rush of air and the loud slamming of a door signaled that this question was no longer in need of answering. For a moment the voice fell silent, then replaced with a sigh, followed by a muttered "Then again maybe not."

* * *

It wasn't that she was unaware of their existence, it was the threat of being out numbered. The wolves had always avoided the village so she had no need to fear them before. She wisely kept a fire glowing brightly as she wasn't taking any chances. As it was they were hardly spooked and she could hear them as they stalked from the trees. She kept still and hardly slept at all. Before the first hint of dawn arrived she decided they should head out. They were so close and it could be costly to wait any longer.

A creature was now emerging from the trees. It made a direct movement through the iron gates, it's body hunched over as it lurked on all fours. There was movement among the wolves, the creature was aware of this, listening to their howls. He turned back towards the woods, breathing deeply and taking in all the surrounding scents. There was such a mixture that it was unclear what had gotten the pack worked up. Perhaps a deer or some other sort of weak animal. It wouldn't be long till the wolves over took it, he reasoned, its misery would be over soon enough.

It didn't improve things much, as the sun refused to fully shine and a dense fog was covering the woods, thicker than any she had seen before. As they were starting out she noticed that the trail was now becoming more difficult to make out and as an added obstacle the path was spotted with large rocks. Still they continued, taking their time.

Then suddenly the journey came to a sudden end. According the map, from where they stood on a small hill the castle should have been right there, only it was nowhere to be seen.

It was a crushing blow and for a moment Belle was certain she had gone and misread the map completely. But skimming back over the map proved that they were indeed in the right place. With a heavy heart she started to turn Philippe back towards the way they had come, when the rising sun gave a quick break in the fog.

It was then she saw the castle appearing out of the slivery mist. She could only stare at it, trying to convince herself that what she was seeing was really there. She wasn't dreaming and this wasn't just a story out of one of her books. The castle was there, actually standing in front of her, as massive as a mountain, and casting a dark shadow on the surrounding land.

The moment of victory was not to last though, as a howling sound came bellowing through the air, signaling that the wolves that had so far remained discreet were indeed closing in fast. They would now have to make it to the castle as directly as possible. Belle pushed Philippe to a fast gallop now, feeling guilty for this action, since he was indeed sore from the rough path, but he seemed to realize the danger they were now in, and he pushed on faster without any sign of holding back.

She could actually hear the wolves now, tracking them down, and set on making their kill. The path was so overgrown Belle was afraid they would be caught in the low branches and braced her as they slashed at her face. Several branches caught the hem of her dress ripping it to shreds. Ahead of them she saw what appeared to be a huge gathering of trees, blocking their way. Panic gripped at her chest, until she realized that it was in fact a gate, so large it looked just like the surrounding trees.

They charged onward and she dismounted with speed she never knew she had, and pushed hard to open the rusted gate. The wolves were now in plain sight as she managed to release the gates tight hold and giving Philippe a swift pat, he ran through. Following behind him she felt a grab at her dress and knew the wolves had caught them. It was the alpha Wolf snagging at her dress, baring its sharp teeth that would now take her life.

Without even thinking Belle kicked back at the wolf and seeing Philippe still near her, she reached out towards the closet saddle bag and summoning up all her courage, swung it at wolf, the rest of the pack watching from outside the gates. To her amazement the alpha began to back off. Knowing this was her only chance, she threw the bag towards the pack, with the food spilling out on the ground.

The wolves forgot Belle for the moment, and instead turned their attention to the bag, the alpha moving fast to pounce on its contents. Without taking her eyes off of the swarming pack, Belle grabbed the gate and slammed it closed.

The sound of the wolves ripping the bag to shreds brought chills to her, as she knew very well that could have been her. She felt a gentle nuzzle from behind as Philippe pushed his nose into her back. He had stayed close to the entrance despite the wolves, refusing to leave his faithful rider.

Had he gone much further she never would have been able to reach the bag? Stroking his soft mane, she remembered that the map and letter had been in that bag that the wolves now claimed. It was a bittersweet loss, she had really wanted to save that letter. She knew there was nothing she could do now, and her eyes were drawn back to the castle. As she first stepped forward to begin a crossed the stone bridge, she felt a sharp pain and glancing downward realized she was bleeding from her lower leg. Upon a closer look she could see three long ragged cuts.

There was no denying that the wolf that had grabbed her had also succeeded in scratching her with its dagger-like claws. She was lucky it hadn't chosen to use its jaw, as the damage would have been far greater. She quickly ripped one of the torn ends of her dress and carefully bound it around the injury, which ended the bleeding.

She had not entirely thought through what she would do upon arriving at the castle, but it now seemed there was now no choice in seeking shelter for the night. Her leg would need to be cleaned and she could only hope she would find the door to be unlocked.

She wasn't sure what would be waiting inside, as the old man's story had thus far proven true. She now knew that the dangers inside could far outweigh those of the woods.


	9. Chapter 9- A Stranger

Chapter 9-A Stranger

The sound of the castle doors opening was a fast acting adhesive for his senses, as it was a sound never heard in this place, unless he was the one to do so. He prowled from the darkness moving with agile speed on its four paws. He could hear the door close and the unmistakably rhythm of gasping breath, fueled by ones beating heart. He snarled to himself as he descended down a flight of stairs, "There's a stranger here."

* * *

It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. The warmth of the air was welcoming but something felt off. She could hear the sound of her footsteps echoing in the huge entrance way. It was just as Roland had said; this castle was indeed huge. The hallway before her was scarcely lite with a few candles; at the end was a grand stairway that split towards the middle.

Only she could see nothing on the top of the steps, or anywhere else for that matter. "Hello, Is anyone here?" she called softly, and heard only her own voice answering in a resounding echo. She tried again a little louder this time 'Please I need help." Again only her voice returned and the silence remained. It would seem that anything that may have lived there was now gone.

Using caution she made her way from the door and over to a nearby table. The pain from walking even this far was stabbing and she leaned against the table for support. She was exhausted from all events of the last few hours and she failed to notice that any dust that might have settled was absent. To her it remained clear that no one was here, so she reasoned it would be all right for her to at least stay for the night, or until the wolves had gone. She could hopefully find something to use to clean and bandage her leg but then…. If no one was here, then why were there candles burning? Someone must have lite them and if they were….

Her thoughts stopped as a sudden movement took place behind her, and the sound of heavy breathing told her she was no longer alone there. She swore she heard a light growling sound that was almost like distant thunder. Then a voice spoke "Who are you, what are you doing here?"

It was a deep voice that sounded mostly human with a cruel tone. It resembled that of a man's voice, but it also had a muffled, way of speaking. For a moment she felt relief that there was someone there, a person who could help here perhaps. After all she had so far seen no moving objects and Roland had never once mentioned anything about the creature it 'self being able to talk. Still she felt a rise of panic starting and unsure of what she might see, she stayed still not looking behind her where this someone now stood.

"Please" she almost whispered as the stabbing pain from her leg began to again take hold. "I don't want to intrude…." At this point the voice cut her off, speaking in a tone more forceful and deeper than before. "I ASKED WHO YOU ARE!"

It was most clear that this person didn't take kindly to visitors dropping by, more so when they were strangers. Belle let go of the table to turn and face this person, but found there was no one there. Then a slight movement came from the shadows, untouched by the candles light. This figure was massive in form to say the least, though they appeared to be hunching over slightly in effort to remain unseen

"I AM THE MASTER OF THIS CASTLE AND YOU WILL ANSWER ME!"

Belle stammered quickly for a response, still unsure who she was addressing "I… the wolves attacked me and….please…can you come into the light?"

This figure seemed too hesitant, then slowly took a step towards her, revealing it 'self fully. The light was dim, but it was enough and what she saw standing there literally stopped her heart for a few beats. She opened her mouth to scream, but instead could only manage to whisper to herself in horror "It's true!"

It was a being that seemed like something from a bad dream. It was clearly not human, standing very tall, at least 7 maybe 8 feet, covered in reddish brown hair which did not hide its very large muscles. Its feet, or at least she guessed those were feet looked more like the paws of a bear. Its hands, which also resembled a paw, were almost 4 times the size of hers, and the claws on each finger looked razor sharp. Her eyes continued to move upward to his face, which wore an expression of anger.

There were horns coming out of its head, and its mouth was open enough to reveal sharp teeth and fangs that gleamed white. It was just like he said, her mind screamed and then she noticed its eyes, which glared back at her, like it was trying to see into her very soul. They were actually a beautiful color of blue that reminded her of a cloudless sky, which would cover the spring days she had always loved.

The Beast could only guess what she must be thinking, and his expression hardened even more "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" Belle was snapped back to the present and a wave of terror mixed with pain and exhaustion threated to overtake her. "I…I'm sorry I didn't mean…." The face of fury before her turned into a sneer, "So come to stare at the BEAST have you? THEN TAKE A NICE LONG LOOK!" Unable to respond or say another word she stepped back quickly, the pain from her leg stabbing at her as she grabbed for the table, but missed and collapsed on the hard floor. The fear and exhaustion finally allowed the Darkness to surround her and she felt too overwhelmed by it all to fight. She felt her body relaxed and suddenly she knew no more.


	10. Chapter 10-A Girl in the Castle

Chapter 10-A Girl in the Castle

The Beast remained where he was standing, looking down that the unconscious girl at his feet. Then dropping onto all fours, he approached her with the same caution a predator might towards its fallen prey, sniffing at her. His keen hearing could pick up a heartbeat, so at least she wasn't dead. A minor hint of guilt came upon him as he cursed himself for frightening her so badly. Still part of him remained unmoved, and irritated that this stranger would enter his castle in the first place. She had just strolled on in there, into his castle, intent on staring at the monster that he was.

Although he knew he could hardly blame her for the last part, as he knew very well what he looked like, and it never failed to tear at him. He inched a bit closer to get a better look at her pale face, framed by long chocolate brown hair. He guessed she was just a peasant of sorts judging by her simple clothing. Her face was scratched from the trees branches and pine needles were caught in her hair. Still there was a beauty about her, even the dirt marks on her face couldn't mask it. So now he had a girl, here in the castle, who had fainted. Now what was he supposed to do with her?

"Heaven sakes what is going on?!" came a voice from a crossed the room, one that held a strong hint of an English accent. The Beast quickly back away from the girl as though he had been burned. He had been caught in an awkward position and put up his defense. "I didn't do anything; I never even touched her. I caught her sneaking around and…" He stammered on his words as a teacart came up to a halt beside him.

The teapot, who had spoken, only rolled her eyes at his remark. Yes, she thought, from the sound of things I'm sure you were as charming as always in your handling of the matter. She now turned her gaze to Belle, very concerned for the fallen maiden, as were the other objects that had joined her on the cart.

All except for a mantle clock that was shaking his head with a look of distaste, "I told that blasted gate keeper not to allow anyone in, and does he listen, NO! He's completely …" The candle holder beside him shot him a dark look. "Oh now have a heart Cogsworth, the poor thing must have been running from those wolves." And he then hopped down from the cart, joining the teapot on the floor. "My goodness, she is such a beauty, do you think perhaps she is the one whom we have been waiting for?" The Beast had kept silent till now "I don't care who she is, I want her gone NOW!"

All the staff stopped, completely stunned by his words. Had he forgotten what the Enchantress had said all those years ago? How could anyone who had been there have forgotten that horrid night? It had been shortly before Christmas that year, when the old woman had come to the castle door seeking shelter. The Prince was fifteen at the time, and already full of anger and hatred that seemed to be consuming him more every day.

It had come as no surprise that the uncaring Prince should refuse her entrance, but it had certainly not been expected for her to transform into a beautiful enchantress who could see the real darkness that lived within the young royal and had punished him as such. The servants knew the role they had played in only encouraging this darkness by having given in to his every request, making them nothing more than objects in the eyes of the Prince. Welcoming love back into his heart was the only way to break the spell and he had been given only till his twenty-fifth birthday to do it by.

Now there was little more than half a year left and it appeared that their master was insanely giving up, just as a girl had actually shown up. A few minutes no one said anything, and then the candleholder timidly spoke up "Um…master, um not to be rude, but have you noticed that our….visitor is a …girl." The Beast gave him a look so cold that it could have frozen fire. "I CAN SEE THAT LUMIRE!" He roared. "AND IF YOU WERE NOT SO STUPID YOU'D NOTICE SHE JUST FAINTED AT THE VERY SIGHT OF ME! ANY IDIOT CAN SEE THERE IS NO POINT IN HER STAYING HERE, AND I WANT HER OUT NOW!"

While this was all going on the teapot, known as Mrs.. Potts was carefully checking the young woman and had discovered the injury to her leg. As the Beast finished his ranting, she quickly cut in. "Actually sir, I believe she is merely worn out and she is injured as well."

The Beast had been about to continue degrading his servant, only now he stopped mouth hanging open. So she really had been attacked he realized glancing over the familiar pattern of claw marks. But still she had to have been scared to death of him, so really this made no difference, Right?

He just stood there looking dumbstruck, everyone waiting to hear his orders "Well….then ….I don't know…" But he got no further as Mrs.. Potts fixed him with a look that could have easily frightened an entire platoon. "She is hurt and needs help. And if you're going to try and fight me on this, I would advise you to quit while you're ahead. Now stop standing there gawking and kindly carry this poor dear to one of the bedrooms."

The Beast looked down at his large hands and claws, and the thoughts of the damage they could do swam through his head. Desperately he looked to Mrs.. Potts for help in what seemed an impossible situation.

"But how…I could…" He was not at all sure how to explain his fear, but the wise woman already seemed to know what was on his mind. "Just be gentle and very careful dear."

Holding in his breath he managed to slide his massive hand beneath her back and in one fast scoop he now held her a crossed his shoulder. Her body was so light to lift, and with her hair now directly next to his face her scent was very overwhelming. It was something of a mix between cotton and a flowery scent. He could feel the steady beating of her heart. It had been so long since he had actually touched, let alone held an actual person and it provoked an uncomfortable need to keep her there. It was completely unacceptable, this was a girl, a stranger to him, yet something inside him didn't care.

Quickly he carried her up the stairs and into one of the nearest rooms. All the while praying with all his might that she would not wake up in his arms. Some of the objects had followed closely behind but Mrs.. Potts was on the move herself to put an end to this and shew them away "Everyone back to work now." After laying the girl down on the bed, and too his credit he had done so rather gently, the Beast stepped away, needing no convincing from anyone to vacant the room. On his way out Mrs. Potts had inquired if they should alert him when she had awaken

"Don't bother, I'll find out for myself. And I want no one to tell her anything about the castle or anything that has to do with what happened here. Anyone who cannot keep their mouths shut will have to deal with me. UNDERSTOOD?"

* * *

He could still smell her sweet scent upon him as he made fast to his chambers in the West Wing of the castle. Filled with years of wreckage it was the one place most staff members were too afraid to even set foot in. It was a forbidding place, but there were items hidden under the mess that were all that remained of his human life. He could not always look upon them, not without feeling the urge to destroy them as he had done everything else. Yet it was enough to know they were still there.

He knocked anything in his away aside with a careless swipe of his arm, oblivious to the crashing sounds this caused. Once in the privacy of his room he struggled to unclasp his cape. Such a complete annoyance clothing of any kind had become to him, he might have just forgone clothes completely were they not still necessary to cover his more sensitive parts. That and Mrs.. Potts would probably kill him on site for going around in that manner. Still once the spell became permanent, she would longer have any say in the matter. He finally succeed in undoing the cloak, allowing it to drop to the floor, taking the girls scent with it, then collapsed upon a large bed, which was little more than a half shredded mattress surrounded by broken wooden posts.

It had proven to be good as anything, and now he just needed to clear out his mind, and hopefully some sleep would do that. The morning sun was trying to fight its way through the clouds. It wouldn't help in making sleep come easy though, this he knew as laid his head over his arms, and it hadn't for years. All he could do was lay there and wonder how this girl might react to him, the next time.

* * *

Back from where he had departed, Mrs.. Potts took charge of the scene and was helping prepare supplies to clean Belle's wound. There were a few others who still remained at the doorway, unable to take their eyes off this girl. Among them she caught sight of Cogsworth, who had followed along, looking rather wounded himself. "Cogsworth are you all right there my Dear?" The teapot asked gently. The clock gave no reply, still merely watching, keeping his eyes locked on Belle. Then after a brief moment he seemed to snap out of this "Ah yes, sorry. Was there anything you needed Mrs. Potts." It was as though he had been temporarily reliving a moment from years ago, never forgotten.


	11. Chapter 11-Awaking

Chapter 11-Awaking 

It was late afternoon when she finally opened her eyes. Her first thought was this was the strangest dream she had ever had. She was in a large bed, with the softest blankets she had ever felt, and the canopy above her was clothed in satin curtains and seemed to reach the heavens. It was the largest room she had ever seen, enough to fit a whole house in, and such luxury. Polished wooden furniture stood against the walls and the marble floor was graced with thick carpets that appeared as soft as clouds.

She sat up in the bed; the sheets fell away revealing she was still in her old dress, and she also noticed her leg was now bandaged in a skillful way. This truly was a different sort of dream, as she went to stand, pain shot through her leg, and she had to drop back down. It was now she realized that this was not a dream.

The room seemed to spin, as she remembered now, finding the castle, the wolves coming, and seeing the dark figure that Roland had told her about. It was actually true, this creature did exist.

It had spoken to her, asked her who she was, and what she was doing there. Was it her imagination or had that really happened? For now she would assume it had, and this Beast was able to talk. The Beast, that's what it had called itself. So what did all this mean then? Talking was one thing, but could he fully understand her, and what about his basic manner of thinking. Was it that of an animal or did he think like any other man? That is, if this being was even a male. Based on how its body was built and deepness of voice, she decided that was probably a safe bet.

The most important question still remained of where was she now, and where was the Beast at? She looked around her franticly as expecting to see him standing there, watching her. But she was alone.

Again moving to her feet, she slowly stood trying to keep balance and not put too much weight on her injured leg. She made it over to the window and gazed out at the landscape, now white with the early appearance of frost. She shook slightly at the thought of what this Beast creature might now do to her, but then again, if he had meant her harm, then why was she there now in this room, with her leg taken care of? Things were not making sense and she had nothing to do now but wait and see what would happen next.

* * *

In the west wing the Beast had only briefly slept, and had awaken in a foul mood. Now he was gazing into the mirror and could clearly see Belle had woken and was exploring the room. It was an intriguing thing, this girl and he felt no shame in watching her without her knowing, at least not really. He had always lived by the statement that this was HIS castle and he could do however he wished.

Still whether right or wrong he was understandably more keen to watch her, as he hadn't seen a human, let alone a human girl in quite some time, and was fixated on her every move. Nearly ten years of dwelling on the ever decreasing odds that a girl might actually show up. It had been of such little interest back when he was a very young man, this proper duty to find a lady to court.

He had not made any such attempts, and He could hardly remember ever encountering any other young women close to his age in the time before the curse, at least none that matter enough that he might have really paid close attention too. Only one woman had ever held any importance to him, but any thoughts of her were most often accompanied by strong bouts of pain and he kept such thoughts pushed back to the farthest place that he mentally could, a skill he had mastered with much practice

So granted he had no one to compare her too, but seeing her now clean and rested, there was no denying she was a rather pretty girl, even with her brown hair all a mess. He vaguely remembered her eyes, when they had gone wide in fear, being a brownish or hazel color, but couldn't be entirely sure. She was also rather fair skinned which made her hair stand out more.

She was so delicate in her movements, despite her limping. That was a knock to his already oppressed mind that all that while he had been drilling her, she had been injured and he hadn't even bothered to notice. Or course I wouldn't have, he admitted, because I never stop to think. My whole life is based on wrong decisions.

His human side was leading this on, but his Beast side, the side of him that had given in to becoming an animal was ever fighting to become dominant. It had been like this for as long as he could remember, living with a personality split down the middle. Only the passing of time and the surrendering of hope had done nothing but feed that animal side, turning him farther from the young man he had once been and more into a feeling-less monster. This hadn't been all negative, as allowing his inner animal to take hold had been an easy way to mask how much his soul ached daily with regrets. This side of himself retaliated against these thoughts of his now

. She was the one stupid enough to go into those woods, how could she not have known there might be wolves. They might have killed her. That was a thought that gripped him for a moment, but only for a moment. After all he didn't know this girl, what could her loss of life mean to him? Well other than being able to break the cruse, which was rather crucial and as it was unlikely another other young girl might just happen to show up, he had this girl alone to work with.

He reached his arm back then to scratch his neck, not really paying attention he dug his claws in deeply, cutting into his skin. He gave a small wince of pain and quickly pulled his arm back. While he had never had a strong handle for pain, this wasn't the first time he had caused such an injury to himself, so he brushed it off without another thought.

He had turned focus back on the mirror and was entranced he actually missed hearing Mrs. Potts enter. She didn't have to be the most brilliant soul to figure out what he was doing with the mirror and had to roll her eyes at his immaturity. "Learning anything of any interest." She spoke up, startling the Beast enough that he nearly leapt right out of his skin and the mirror was dropped to the floor. It laid there still it tact, the same as it always had. "DAMIT, DON'T EVER DO THAT!" He roared, more so annoyed at being caught peeping in at the girl. Mrs. Potts just continued to look at him plainly. "Begging your pardon, but I merely came to inform you the girl is awake. Although you clearly already knew that."

The Beast ignored her as he bent to pick up the mirror, the girls image still visible.

Deeming her as now healthy enough for an interrogation he made his way down the hall. Moving all fours limbs quickly, the scratching of his claws on the floor serving as a warning for all those caught in his way to flee. That is everyone, aside from Mrs. Potts. She had seen his temper at its peak, both as a human, and now as a Beast, and she wasn't ever one to let it faze her "Master." She called after him "Before you go in there, might I ask if you have perhaps considered that this girl…." Honestly, did they all honestly have to treat him like an ignorant child?

He whipped around his face twisted in rage "Of course I have. Do you honestly think I haven't thought about only that, since the moment she first arrived? It's all I have thought about every moment for the past nearly ten years! What kind of fool do you all take for me for?"

"My apologies sir, I was only trying to help."

"Well don't bother because I don't need it! And for the future when I want your opinion I'll ask!" Not waiting for an answer he continued his way down the hall, grumbling to himself "I'm not a child, go tend to your own whimpering brat." leaving the frustrated teapot shaking her head. "Then I think you might consider acting like it, your Highness." She muttered to herself. It was during times such as these that she would try to remember the young boy he had been long ago. He had been so sweet and carefree then, running through the halls and filling them with laughter, there had been such joy in his face.

She tried hard now to find even a small hint of that same boy in his face now. Despite the anger and hopelessness that stood out so boldly, somehow she knew that deep within his soul a part of that boy lived on.


	12. Chapter 12-His Prisoner

Chapter 12-His Prisoner

The Beast wasted no pleasantries in knocking politely on the bedroom door, but instead gave only a swish pound to signal his arrival there. The door was nearly knocked off its hinges and provided Belle with a good idea of just how powerful this Beasts strength was. She was seated back on the bed, tightly clutching the sheets beside her.

She already knew it was him, who was waiting out there, and she wasn't at all prepared to face him again. There was little that could be done, aside from making a daring leap out the window there really was no way out of this, "Come in." she called so quietly it was a surprise that he heard her at all, but she didn't have much time to think on that as the Beast shouldered his way into the room.

There he stood before her, much the same as the last time they had met. She could now see him a bit more clearly, and that aside from being covered in fur he was only dressed in black pants that were nearly shredded and a purplish colored cloak. His chest was completely exposed and tightly firm with muscles. A strange movement from behind his legs caught her attention and she realized it came from the swishing movements of a long tail. She gulped hard and tried to keep her eyes focused on his, which truly were a beautiful shade.

"Now let us try this again," he started and the sheer shock of actually seeing him form words was enough for Belle to gasp out loud "You really can talk!" She regretted that without any response from the Beast.

"I am speaking to you now am I not or are you too ignorant to take notice?" Hearing him speak again confirmed to her that his understanding was more so that of a human and she would try her hardest to treat this conversation as if it were her simply talking to another person. "I'm sorry, it's just…I don't know what I thinking."

"Well that's too bad for you, now tell me WHY you came here?" the Beast demanded to know, His voice daring her to try and test his temper with more dumb questions. Slowly Belle took a steady breath. "I was told…by… someone…back in my village that there was a… castle in these woods….I wanted to find out if….that was really true." She had decided for now it would be unwise to mention about Roland's brother or any knowledge of a prince, and just keep things simple.

As it was she feared he would not believe her, and she fell silent as he snorted at her. "That's nothing but LIES!" She cringed at this. "And now what?" the Beast asked, with a slight tone of mockery. "I suppose the plan was to go back to this village and then lead them all here to hunt me down like some kind of animal." Belle gasped at him, never had that thought crossed her mind. "NO, I would never do that. You have to believe me. I won't tell anyone you're here." her face was pleading.

The Beast however would have none of it. "You're a LAIR!" He shouted with enough force to shake the window panes. "You dare to lie to me!" Belle caught sight of his paws, with their sharp claws, clenching and unclenching, and was too afraid to even try and speak. Instead she could only shake her head.

"That's right" the Beast bellowed on "You won't dare to lie to me EVER! And don't even think about trying to leave here, you are my prisoner now!" He spoke these words without really planning too. Taking someone as a prisoner, he had never done such a thing in his entire life. Still he knew if she were to be any sort of help towards breaking the spell he would need some way to keep her here. What he also hadn't planned on was her having an opinion on this matter.

Belle suddenly found her voice and it was angry. "What!? Why? I didn't do anything wrong! You can't just keep me here like this!" The Beasts temper was nearly at its breaking point, and now she was questioning his authority? He took as deep breath in effort to fight to keep control over his building rage.

"You trespassed into MY castle and that was your choice. You were the one foolish enough to come here, you said so yourself!" he roared "So I can keep you here as long as I want." There he thought to himself, I've got her to stay, that should keep those servants happy. Belle on the receiving end could hardly believe what she was hearing, and any sense of fear she might have still had quickly disappeared "You can't do this, it's not fair!"

That caught the Beast off guard and for a moment now it was he who could only stare at this young woman, who met his look with equal anger. What did she know about life being fair? How could she possibly have any idea what it was like to lose everything and be trapped in your own castle? He chose his next words carefully "Try to leave… and there will be consequences, I promise you that."

"What consequences?" She had to ask, really was he threatening her?

"If you really want to find out then that will be no fault of mine. And don't you _dare_ talk to me about what is fair and what is not. You have no idea." With that he turned sharply to leave the room, but Belle stopped him halfway through the doorway. "Wait what about Philip"

"Who?"

"My horse. I had left at the entrance of the castle, what have you done with him?" The way she said it, as if he could actually have harmed her horse "He's no longer your concern. Forget him." He didn't say this as darkly as he meant. He honestly had no idea what creature she was even referring too, but he wasn't interested in finding out now.

Moving again to leave he turned slightly "You will be joining me for dinner, and that is not a request!" it seemed reasonable that if he really had to try and charm this excuse of a girl, then he would have to start somewhere. With that he turned away again, slamming the door hard behind him.

Belle remained where she was on the bed, her eyes not moving from the door. She had somewhat expected the Beast to come storming back in, but after a few minutes she decided he had gone. Her mind was trying hard to wrap it's self around what had just taken place.

The Beast was actually real, he was keeping her as a prisoner, and had….told her to join him for dinner? The last part was what really got her attention, and despite her fear she couldn't help but feel slightly amused at his nerve. Did he honestly think she was going to just go along with this and be ordered around? If that's the case, Belle thought to herself, than he has got to be insane.

So fixated on the issue at hand, Belle had not even given notice to the large wardrobe in the room, which had only just woken up and was watching her with interest. While she had only caught some of the conversation, she had a feeling that things had not gone in the master's favor. "You know" she began quietly "he really isn't so bad, once you really get to know him" Belle nearly fell off the bed as she franticly looked around her for the source of the voice. "Who said that?"

Glancing over towards where the wardrobe stood, she nearly fainted at the sight that a face was now clearly staring back at her. "You're alive?" she managed to squeak. While she knew that the old man's story at so far proved correct, it hadn't really crossed her mind that everything in this castle might actually be alive.

The wardrobe gave her a warm smile and she hobbled over to the bed. "Amazing isn't it, and might I add rather impossible, but yes I am alive. My name is Madame la Grande Bouche, and It is my very good pleasure to meet you Miss…I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name?" Belle tried to quickly recover from her shock of talking to her wardrobe. "Oh, um, Belle, my name is Belle. And, um forgiving me for asking this but, how can you possibly be talking to me? How is any of this possible?"

Madame had known this question was coming, but also knew for the stake of the curse she could not relieve anything to this young woman. "I know this must be a shock, but please let me assure you that we servants are only here to attend to your every wish and need. You have nothing to be afraid of." "We, you mean there are more of you?" Belle managed to sputter.

But before Belle could say another word the door came flying open as a teacart raced into the room. The plump looking teapot sitting in the front also had a face and it wore a very concerned expression "Oh my dear." it spoke in voice that held a hint of British accent "I'm so sorry about the master's behavior. We haven't had any other visitors in many years and I'm afraid he may have forgotten his manners a bit."

Belle nodded her head "I suppose that is a good way to phrase it, although I'd say it was far more than a bit, taking me as a prisoner." The Teapot looked completely shock "HE DID WHAT?" She looked at the wardrobe for confirmation which was given much to the teapots dismay. What in Heavens name was the master thinking? "I…I sincerely apologize for that, and…perhaps you might like a cup of tea." Though she hardly had an appetite at the moment she couldn't say no to the sweet smell of the tea. After being filled small cute looking teacup came hopping over to her, it had a small crack around its rim, and Belle had little doubt that this cup was in some way this Teapots child.

As if to confirm her thoughts, the teacup grinned up at her. "Hi, I'm Chip, and that's my Mama" he said nodding towards the teapot, who had gone slightly red in the face. "Oh my dear I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mrs.. Potts and yes this is my son Chip." Belle smiled to herself while taking a small sip of the sweet tea. "It's very nice to meet you all. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

It suddenly dawned what her original purpose in coming here had been, that she needed to find someone that might have known Roland or if they knew his brother. But before she could ask, the Teapot had called for Chip to come join her back on the cart. "I'm so sorry to visit and run, my dear, but we have a lot to get done for dinner tonight. Please excuse us." Then suddenly the cart raced off as quickly as it had appeared.

Once again alone Belle noticed that the wardrobe seemed to be rather excited about something, and she soon found out what. "So shall we find something for you to wear for dinner?" Belle was a little taken back by this, then looked down at her current dress, noticing the mud stains that covered the worn fabric. "Well I suppose I could do with a change." The wardrobe couldn't have been more over the top with joy. "Excellent! I haven't gotten to show off these gowns in so long." She whipped open her top doors, revealing several beautiful clothes of varying fabric and design.

They were slightly dated though and Belle had honestly not seen such clothes since her youth. But they had been the high fashion at the time. She gingerly ran her fingers a crossed the material, thinking how lovely her mother had looked wearing similar gowns to dinners…..wait ….DINNER?! What the wardrobe had been implying had suddenly become crystal clear.

Belle looked at the wardrobe with a clearly surprised expression. "You can't really think I would be joining him for dinner, after he threatened me and called me his prisoner? Would you honestly do it?"

The wardrobe paused before she answered, even though it was hardly a question that required much thought. Though she herself had also known the master since he was a child, his temper could still strike fear into her, and she knew that being a Beast all these years had only fueled his anger to an extreme level. "No." she finally admitted. "I suppose not."

The sun had begun its downward descent on the land by the time a mantle clock came to announce dinner was ready. Belle's attitude had not faltered in the slightest and she point blank refused. It seemed logical to her, if this Beast wanted to pull this game of taking her prisoner, then she was completely prepared to make him wish he hadn't. She had already faced the cruel treatment of other during her time as an outcast in the village, and she would not be taking that same treatment so lightly now.


	13. Chapter 13-Turned Him down Flat

Chapter 12-Turned Him Down Flat

Down in the kitchens the staff was in a bit of an uproar. They had not had an actual dinner to prepare and serve since before the curse, and it was rather exciting to be back in action so to speak. They had spent the last several hours getting very prefect, determined to impress this young guest of theirs.

Cogsworth had been sent to bring her down, and the Beast was pacing back and forth as though in a trance. He was known to do this often when nervous or frustrated, and it was pretty clear to Mrs.. Potts, and Lumiere who watched him from the mantle that is what he was currently feeling "Master please don't get all worked up, just try to relax and…."

It was not the right choice of words, not by a long shot. "HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO RELAX, COULD YOU RELAX? HOW COULD ANYONE ON THIS EARTH RELAX?" The Beast shouted casting a menacing look, and then the reality of just what he was up against came to mind. "This is completely pointless, How can anyone think she would learn to love…this!" he gestured to himself. It was a very real truth, they had to agree, he really did make a fair point, but then again this was the first and quite likely the only shot they would ever get to be human again.

Mrs.. Potts tried to ease his tension a bit by speaking as she might to a temperamental child "Sire, I understand this will not be easy, but you can do this. Just please try and act a little like a gentleman and make a good effort to be polite. Then she muttered still loud enough to be heard "And you could probably have done without taking her prisoner." Hearing that the Beast felt as though he could have smashed everything in the room, but having the majority of his staff in breakable form meant doing so would cost them all their lives. He had no desire to be left on his own, so he gave a sharp growl and had to roll his eyes in disgust, who were they all trying to kid? Did they honestly think she would have stayed if given the choice?

It was then that the door to the room opened and everyone's eyes went wide as someone entered and….it was Cogsworth and no one else. No one dared to speak, as the Beast glared his teeth in obvious irritation "So where is the girl? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING HER DOWN WERE YOU NOT?" The frightened clock could only manage a tiny nod. "THEN WHERE IS SHE!?" The Beast demanded teeth still clenched tight.

Finally Cogsworth managed to squeak out "ummmmm, the young lady….is um….not coming." There was a fast movement that happened to fast for anyone to even realize that the Beast had left the room. He had burst out through the doors with such speed he didn't even make a sound. Only now could they make out the pounding of his footsteps echoing through the upper halls.

The three objects looked at each other in dismay; they knew fully well what would happen now. The same that happened anytime someone dared go against the master's commands. Lumerie shook his head sadly looking to his friends. "Well I suppose we should tell the others to just start cleaning up."

* * *

The Beast had continued his storming romp up the stairs and was now closing in on the bedroom door. This time he didn't even bother to knock and simply kicked the door open. This came as no real surprise to Belle, who was sitting in the same place where he had left her, almost as though she had been waiting for him. Madame la Grande bouche was back against the wall, looking very shaken and pale. Had she not been so large she would have gladly hidden away for the time.

But the Beast paid her no mind; it was the girl who had his complete attention, but Belle did notice. The level of intimidation that this Beast seemed to hold over not only her but everyone, what were they so afraid of, what would happen if they went against his wishes? Would he ever actually kill? Looking at him standing in front of her, there was so much contained rage in his voice that he was visibly shaking from it. "Did I or did I not tell you to join me for dinner."

Belle looked at him calmly, almost innocently. "Am I allowed to answer, or shall I wait for permission to speak since I'm your prisoner?." The Beast wasn't finding this at all innocent, and grunted out "Answer me now!" But the girl continued as though this was just an everyday pleasant chat, and quietly replied "Yes, you did tell me, and my answer is no."

The Beast let out a low growl, which appeared to have no affect on her what so ever. If anything she seemed almost humored by this power struggle that was taking place. That only made him more infuriated "What did you just say?" he asked in a strained tone.

Again there came a most causal response "I said that I. Am. Not. Going." That was the last straw. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SPEAKING TO ME LIKE THAT?!" The Beast roared.

Belle again showed no fear for his temper, looked him dead in the eyes and stood her ground, her tone now serious. "Because, you're the one who came in here yelling at me in the first place?" She retaliated back

"BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO COME DOWN TO DINNER!" Yeah, it was a pretty weak argument he had to admit.

"So you think that gives you the right to act like this?" A small squeaking sound cut into their argument, and both looked towards the wardrobe, who had made the noise as her hinges were still trembling in fright "

"YOU KEEP STILL AND BE QUIET!

"Stop yelling at her. Can't you see she's frightened enough? Doesn't that even bother you? I can't believe you actually have a staff that is so willing to serve you if this is the way you treat them?"

He just stood there, snarling dangerously. How stupid was she, they were nothing but mindless servants, and what else would they do. It hardly fazed him as this was a typical response given by the staff to his presence and he encouraged it further by sending a dark look the wardrobes way. She gave one final squeak and hid her face to the wall. Now he could focus on dealing with this annoyance of a girl.

He swallowed hard he found his voice, "I AM THE MASTER OF THIS CASTLE!' as if that solved everything.

But Belle wasn't through with him yet "Well you are not MY master and I will not be taking orders from you. Besides, my leg is injured, so I am not going anywhere. " The Beast was not known for his abilities towards being gracious with pity on any other day, and never during a day when his temper was already flaring. "FINE, I'LL JUST DRAG YOU THERE!" The wardrobe turned around enough to shoot him a frantic look that stated how that course of action was not likely to win him the girl's affection. He might have noticed had Belle not shouted back "Are you really that much of a MONSTER!"

For just a moment his express turned pained, as if she had slapped him across his face. She had no idea just how much her words that had struck a nerve, a flat out raw one, her referring to him as a _MONSTER_. He knew that by appearance he was hardly human, but that was a complete shot to what remained of his manhood, and his pride. The Beast having never been spoken to this way before had no idea how to even begin to respond to her. In the end it hardly mattered as the animal side of him having been triggered was taking over now and he lost his temper completely. Thoughts of dragging her from the room by the hair did actually sound appealing, but with his last morsel of control he decided that might not be the wisest choice.

"IF YOU THINK I'M SUCH A MONSTER THEN YOU CAN JUST GO AHEAD AND ROT IN THIS ROOM."

Belle tossed back her hair, "You think you can frighten me? Go ahead and try then."

Well this wasn't what he figured she'd say. Despite her arrogance and disrespect, her remaining in this room the entire time wouldn't be any good for breaking the curse. He decided to back down just a tiny bit to try and sway her decision. "You can't stay in here forever." But her mind was not to be swayed in the slightest. "Oh yes I can, and I will." Just like that The Beast was now all in agreement for whatever it would take to keep her away from him, no matter how high the cost.

"FINE, STAY IN HERE AND STARVE!"

But Belle wasn't entirely through and she let him have it one last time, "THEN GET OUT!"

This was quickly turning into a power struggle and the Beast was determined to get in the final word "HAVE IT YOUR WAY THEN!" The Beast's voice roared as he slammed the door shut behind him. Out in the hall a couple members of the staff had been listening in on the conversation and had quickly moved away from the door. Seeing them the Beast shouted "IF SHE WON'T EAT WITH ME, THEN SHE DOESN'T EAT AT ALL!"

"But sir, what about the…"

"I DON'T CARE! That girl is being difficult that she's worth. It's hopeless." He then stormed off down the hall to the west wing.

The staff knew this would be typical of their master. Having been a prince had lead him to believe that he was always right and in the position of authority. They also knew it was his anger talking, that things would be different once he had a chance to cool down. At least they hoped.


	14. Chapter 14- Now till Forever

Chapter 14-Now till Forever

Back in the bedroom, the wardrobe glanced over at Belle, who shaken by the Beasts threats had lain back down on the bed in an effort to relax. For quite possibly the first time in her life, Madame la Grande bouche was left speechless, by the scene she had observed. Belle however shaken, was looking rather pleased with herself. It was not a welcome sight to the wardrobe as; this was doing nothing towards the breaking of the spell and feeling she had to try some form of action, Madame decided to test the waters a little.

"I really hope you might try and give him a …chance. I know he looks rather… intimidating but…" Belle realized what the wardrobe was getting at. "It's not his appearance that bothers me, it's his attitude."

"He's just always had a very hard time with that temper of his and probably always will…." Her trailed off, she already knew this ship was bound to sink before she even got started.

Belle on the other hand merely shrugged and continued to gaze up at the curtain canopy. That feeling of inner strength that she had gained when leaving the village was still strong with in her again, and it was not going to allow her to be talked down to or treated with disrespect by anyone. He could try and push her around, but she would not be broken again the way she had before.

"Why should I give him a chance when he clearly has no regard for the feelings of others? I already know too many who are just like him. Heartless souls who showed no pity when I lost my family. Now if he wants throw a tantrum over not getting his way in everything, then he can just go right ahead, but I will not have anything to do with him." With that she pulled the covers over her head, and vanished from sight, once again leaving the wardrobe with nothing to say.

Unknown to her the Beast had witness most of this exchange in his mirror. He had stormed through the west wing, smashing anything he could get his hands on. Once he reached where the rose sat he had grabbed up the mirror. Now after hearing all this, he quietly placed the mirror back on the table next to the glowing enchanted rose. This girl had no one left in the entire world, no one to love her and he knew only too well what that sort of pain was like. It was the same pain he forced himself to hide away every day of his life, keeping the only reminders locked away. For a moment he actually felt for her situation and regretted the manner in which he had spoken to her. This girl, frustrating and stubborn as she was, had probably done nothing to deserve what life had dealt her.

The very thought that this girl might fall in love with him seemed now like nothing more than a cruel joke. He knew that and anyone who didn't was living a dream. It shouldn't come as any surprise if he had just blown his one chance. How could he have even expected anyone to love him when he looked the way he did, or when he could find no reason to love himself as he was? Casting his eyes upward at the rose he watched in horror as another petal fell, and the words of the enchantress came echoing through his ears. "You must learn how to love and earn the love of another, or you shall remain in this form forever."

"But how?" he muttered, before burying his face in his paws. "How can you ask me to something that's impossible? She is just like everyone else; she'll never see me as anything….. But a monster."

The Beast was gone from the castle again that night. Making his way through the darkness, muttering curses with each step. Sudden movement among the bushes got his attention and he froze for a moment. Only for a moment was all the time he had before they sprung out at him, two wolves looking for a fight. He was in their hunting grounds and knew they would be territorial during this time. Over time he had grown to respect their space as they did his, and normally he would back off, but now he was in no such mood. He stood his ground and crouched low. The wolves gave him a glaring look then both ran at him teeth bare. The Beast reacted by tackling them both and for a few minutes it was all out brawl. The Beast managed to nab the larger wolf with a swipe of his arm and knocked him hard against the other. But the smaller one managed to dodge back under and caught him on the shoulder with its claws.

The Beast roared as he grabbed the wolf by the neck, and this time he threw his opponent down hard. The second wolf was right behind the other and tried to sink its teeth into the Beasts side. Ignoring the pain, the Beast was able to grab this one as well and tossed it to the ground a long side the other. The two wolves gazed up at him, then giving a quick whimper they scampered back off into the darkness. The Beast stood there panting as he inspected his shoulder. A few scratches was the only damage done. He sank down on the cold ground in order to catch his breath. He was once again alone in the woods, even the wolves won't bother him now. Snarling to himself he licked at his wound. As with the injury to his neck, he had grown accustom to these sort of wounds. In the early years of the curse he had often limped back to the castle and sought out Mrs. Potts to patch him up. That was before he realized the humor the staff had come to find in this, and it quickly put that to an end.

Again it was a moment, before another movement stole his interest, only more so this time as his stomach was in need of food. So this girl refused to eat with him, well fine then, he would manage on his own. Flexing his claws he moved forward silently after his prey.

Back under the covers Belle couldn't relax enough to sleep, and so she just laid there, the sounds of the wardrobe muttering in her sleep breaking the silence. She thought a lot while awake, about all those heroes she had once read about and the brave knights that would come and rescue many a damsel in distress. She knew that there was no one in back in the village who knew where she was, and even if they did it was unlikely any of them would come looking for her. It was ironic for the beast to have made his earlier comment about her leading men there to hunt him down.

That ploy had already been tried once before by someone else and hadn't worked out to good. So now who, she wondered, is going to come and save me? The only one she could imagine it being was Gaston and she was not going to give him that satisfaction. I'd rather stay here till the end of my life, she silently vowed. Still all earlier joking aside, how on earth was she going to get through this? She had managed to beat the Beast once at his own game but how many more times would that need to happen? Was she really going to undergo battle with him every day till forever?


	15. Chapter 15-Freedom Lost

Chapter 15- Freedom Lost

Belle spent much of the night half asleep, still not comfortable with her new surroundings and every noise causing her to believe the Beast had returned. Come back to do what exactly she never did reason out, but it didn't matter as he never did. The bigger issue was her stomach was now void of any intake and was desperate in bringing this to her attention..

The following morning she was woken by a strange tapping sound from outside the bedroom door. As her first intention was to dismiss this visitor whom she guessed was the Beast, she shouted out "Go away!" Silence responded followed by the faint clinking of china, then a soft excited voices whispering, "That's her, that must be the girl!"

Siding with caution, she limped her way over and from a first glance the hall was empty. She had taken a step forward for a better look when she again heard the clinking sound coming from her feet. Looking down then she took notice of a breakfast tray set on the floor, with a wonderful assortment of food. All of the china pieces on board were franticly all jabbering and hopping around to grab her attention, before she stepped on them. "Oh I'm sorry I hadn't seen you there." She made a mental note to take extra care with looking before she stepped. Who had brought this was to be debated later as her hunger was demanding to be satisfied. She took the tray and quickly locked the door behind her.

Things had become rather quiet around the castle. The Beast remained isolated in his room and Belle did the same in her own. Although in truth being confined to her room was done more out of necessity rather than as punishment since the injury to her leg prevented her from roaming any farther than the room itself.

Still it was an interesting place though to look around, with two huge closets and even a small room for personal needs, which was something she had never before seen in a house, not certainly not a castle. There were even beautiful paintings on the walls, one a field of purple flowers and the other a sea scape with a vast horizon spread out a calm blue sea. The deep blue color was nearly the same as the Beasts eyes she noticed. They had nearly become embedded in her mind, the coldness of them like nothing she had ever seen before. Yet they were so human like in their appearance that they seemed rather out of place with all his animalistic features. Along with his ability to speak it just didn't seem to fit together.

As the next few days past she began to develop this awful feeling of confinement and it felt as if the very walls were closing in shutting out the light of the world. It was a peculiar thing, how she had once longed to stay away from the world, at least while in the village. Only here, with no choice in leaving she had never felt a greater need to roam and explore her surroundings. It did little to decrease temptation in that she was being held in a castle of all places. This was often the setting to so many of her favorite stories and she had seen none of it beyond the confines of this room alone. These four walls had suddenly become her whole world.

"I suppose it's true what my mother used to tell me." She one day confided in the wardrobe "Life has a way of showing its irony."

"How's that dear?"

"All that time I spent in that village. There was no reason for me to stay there. I could have gone anywhere with limitless changes to do so, and I never acted on any of them. Until now, when I had finally just regained my freedom and I've ended up the prisoner of a beast."

The wardrobe wasn't entirely sure what this girl's situation was, but she could detect loneliness when it was right in front of her. She made sure that the rest of the staff was filled in and soon Belles confinement became as a blessing in disguise as she was hardly deprived of attention. The castles staff members were delighted to engage this visitor and came by to visit on an almost hourly basis.

Among them there was Lumiere, a dashingly charming candelabra and his current love interest Plumette a pretty feather duster. They were certainly a very romantic couple, but it was a dangerous mix between them, and Plumette had many feathers that appeared singed to prove it.

The footstool, who behaved more like a hyper puppy was always happy to provide her with warm cuddles, and Chip along with several of his teacup siblings would keep her entertained for hours with their games and funny tricks.

Her most interesting visitor had been the reappearance of the wooden mantle clock that she had learned was named Cogsworth. He would only pop in periodically to see if she was in need of anything and no sooner would she say "No thank you" and then he would be gone, moving with the speed of a rabbit making his escape back to the kitchen or wherever it was he spent his time. She had strange feeling about him and the notion that he was hiding something. She could tell he was uneasy being in her presence and often gave the impression of avoiding her.

Belle was most interested to learn if this could in fact be Roland's brother, as it would completely prove the theory that everyone here had at one time been human. While the idea still struck her as quite ridicules, she had to agree that believing they had always been in their current state was far more so.

The main problem remained that Roland had never once told her his brother's name, and she had never thought to ask. The only knowledge she had been provided was that someone had spoken with his voice, meaning that the only way to know for sure would be to ask him directly. Still she remembered what Madame la Grande Bouche's answer had been when she had first questioned things.

Also due to this clocks particular mannerism, this would not make this task any more easily done, so for the time being she had decided to withhold her questions and approach the matter at a later time perhaps, when she and Cogsworth might be able to speak in private.

As far as her have been forbidden any food, the appearance of meal trays throughout the day had continued without interruption. Belle had quickly obtained identity of her mystery provider, and reached the conclusion that was indeed Mrs. Potts who regardless of the Beasts orders would not allow this girl to just starve. She had made it her firm stand that while he might be the Master of the Castle, the kitchen was still her arena in ways of control.

Whether or not the Beast was aware of this or not, no one really bothered to ask. Perhaps the logicalness of the situation had finally gotten through: the girl could hardly be of any use if she starved to death so what was the harm in relenting a bit. Besides it wasn't as though she was being treated to a dinner show. At least nothing extreme enough to alert his attention. Besides it all went back to how this was the staff's idea to have her stay, so it only made good sense that they should be the ones to meeting her needs.

While things could have simply carried on in this manner, any and all joking was pushed aside as it soon became clear to the staff that was closest to him that the Beast's depression was taking ahold and clouding his mind. The task of trying the win over the girl was clearly going to be more challenging than he had ever thought it might be, and as he normally did when things proved too hard, he had simply given up. Only this time it was different.

They had never seen him in such a low state of mind, even in the earliest days of the curse being placed. The time had come for an intervention of sorts. And it had been decided that Mrs. Potts was just the teapot for the task.

She headed into the west wing, and found him in a sort of slumped position over the table that held the rose. He was just staring at the rose, his face void of any emotion and his entire being was in a deep mourning like state, it was hard to see. He must have heard her enter as he shifted to give a quick glance. He didn't look at all surprised by the teapots presence, nor did he seem thrilled. "Leave me alone." She heard him mutter, as his eyes went back to the rose.

"Sir" She began in a firm yet gentle tone that he was only too familiar with. "I really think you should try and talk with her again." "Why, so she can call me a monster to my face again, or tell me more stories about how she even found her way here." He muttered back. She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. "Whatever do you mean?"

"She was trying to have me believe someone told her about the castle….but that's impossible. There is NO ONE who knows about this place! That witch made it so, right when she made me into this!"

Mrs. Potts knew he was correct, and had no reason to give for why this girl would try to imply such things. But right now her mission was clear, that he had to stop this way of thinking. "I know it's frustrating but giving up like this is not the answer and it's not being fair to you or anyone else for that matter. The breaking of this spell lies more on your actions than it does the young lady's, so it's up to you to make the first move."

The Beast kept his focus on the rose in front of him. Ever since the girl had come here he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore, "Maybe it's not worth it, this whole goal of falling in love…even if it will end the spell."

That struck on a nerve with Mrs. Potts, who had been geared since the start in ensuring her little boy would get to run through these halls as a human once more. "Whatever would make you say that? Sir It's what you have too."

"But why should I, what good has love ever done me? People let love in and …then they get hurt. People die and life gets torn apart. I've already had enough of that for one lifetime"

She knew how he meant that "That's no way to think, even your parents, they were greatly in…" It was a bad time to breech this topic and this became apparent as his all body seemed to become tense, and his grip on the stone table grew tighter. He muttered in a threatening voice, "Don't you _dare_ speak of them."

"But sire"

"I said NOOOO!" He roared, accompanied by a slam of his fist against the tabletop, landing only mere inches from where the rose sat. Thus a quick end was brought to that would be discussion.

Well regardless of the given example she could still only offer this advice; "Love can be so much more if you let it, all the time I had with my dear husband, I would never give up the love we shared even if I knew then how badly it would hurt to lose him. Give up now and you'll be denying yourself the chance to share a love like that with another, all that and more if you don't even try."

The Beast didn't answer this time, but Mrs. Potts knew her point had been made. She also knew as did he, that having to put any amount effort, however small into something was a complete unknown for him. Never once in his life had he had to work towards or even really had to go so far as to ask for anything. There had never been the need for such actions when as a Prince; everything had simply been given to him.

It hadn't been meant to be an undoing of his once kind nature as a child, but more like a way to distract him from the early loss of his mother and neglectful nature of his father, the exact two subjects he now refused to acknowledge anymore to anyone. Not even to himself. These losses had filled him with a deep angry sorrow that would slowly give way to anger alone.

Mrs. Potts had wanted so much to provide the young Prince with a mothers love and let him know that he wasn't alone. But she could never really replace the mother he had loved and the birth of her own little boy had caused much resentment. His heart had turned harder, protecting itself from further pain. Thus he had remained this way since, and the staff shared the responsibility in having done nothing to stop it.

Yet now wasn't the time to regret actions of the past, and The Beast knew that only the future was what really mattered. It was all in his hands now and it was the most fragile thing he had ever held.


	16. Chapter 16- An Introduction

Chapter 16- An Introduction

As he neared her room, the Beast tried to come up with something at least half intelligent to say to this girl, but lack of conversation topics was a problem. He could have a great attention grabber by bringing up the curse, but that would never work. Early on when he had first been placed under this spell he had imagine it might be easy to convince someone to love him by simply using the mirror to track them down, and then letting them in on the whole story. With both the mirror and the rose, there was plenty of proof to support his claim of being under a curse. It would be simple them to explain how he was really a prince, how he had an amazing castle and how he had the power to make any girls dreams come true.

But according to the unspoken ground rules this ploy was not going to earn him back his humanity. In the first place the mirror didn't work that way no matter how many ways he tried to ask. Then even if he were to find someone for them to love him merely because of whom he had been would not be enough, they needed to love him fully as he was now. Giving prior knowledge of the curse to influence them could greatly overshadow their true feelings and nothing would be gained.

Either way it seemed there would be nothing to gain, what really was there about him anyone could learn to love, let alone a girl he couldn't even talk to without it turning into a shouting match. So for now he would have to come up another idea, and hope it would be sufficient enough to at least make him appear civil. He concluded allowing her to leave her room would be a good start

As the days had passed Belle had made two different realizations, and both of which concerned the Beast. The first being; that despite his appearance, and uncontrollable temper, she had a strong feeling that he wasn't really intent on harming her in any way.

While she knew that might be taking a gamble, the fact still remained that if his aim was ever to take her life, why he had not done so already. She had come here injured and helpless, and yet he had not done anything. The thought of what he could have done was hardly worth mentioning, but it did prove he had a side to him that wasn't just animal instinct. As far as him threating her with staying forever imprisoned in that room to starve, It all seemed more like an empty threat, likely spoken in the heat of the moment.

The second realization was a little more peculiar and somewhat disturbing. She had this crazy feeling that someone was always watching her. True there were living objects all around her, but this feeling seemed to be coming from the very walls of the room. Even at night when all else were asleep and it was quiet, she would often awake to that feeling at she was being observed. It was unsettling but nothing much could be done.

At this point her injury had healed enough that she could easily get around. But with nowhere to go the benefit of this was dimmed greatly. She had not had any visits from the servants today, although by now she had come to consider them friends and she had almost given up on ever having further interaction with the Beast, so to pass the current day she had settled down with one of the books she had brought with her. She was so entranced with the story, in spite of its familiar words, that when a slight knock come on her door, she jumped a bit.

She waited a moment for her visitor to announce themselves, as the staff always did, but this time she heard nothing from the opposite side. Growing with interest she put her book down and called out "Come in please." When it was the Beast who entered she gasped under her breath, before getting out "Hello, this is quite a surprise, to see you…here…again" It was really more than a surprise, but that didn't mean she wasn't fully prepared to knock him down with any number of comebacks if needed. Still he didn't act like he had come to strike up an argument with her, so for the moment she lowered her defenses slightly.

He hadn't seen her up close in many days and the change in her appearance was unexpected. Her face and hair had been freshly washed. A good brushing had added a great deal of shine to her hair, and her clean dress only added to her prior beauty. She is so beautiful, he thought to himself, suddenly very aware of his own appearance and features.

"Uh…. Hello" he finally answered back to her. "Um, how...how is your leg?" While he didn't really sound concerned it was at least nice of him to ask. "It's healing up well." She said back, interested as to why for the first time since meeting him, the Beast seemed to be struggling for his words, and he just stood there staring blankly "Is there something that you wanted, or did you just come to stare?"

The Beast snapped suddenly back to attention. Hard to imagine, a once been prince such as yourself, now being spoken to in such a way, his pride challenged. And I am never to be a prince again, his common sense spat back "Yes… I wanted to tell you that since the castle is your um, home now, you …don't have to stay here in this room, you can...um… can go anywhere you like."

Pausing he realized that was not completely the truth, as he did not want her anywhere near the west wing. That was his personal space and he could not risk her discovering the rose. "Except for the west wing of the castle, that is completely forbidden." He quickly added.

Now this was interesting, Belle thought. Just what was in this west wing that was so important to him? She had a feeling it have something to do with the Prince, or whomever possibly had once lived there, but decided to keep these thoughts to herself. She still didn't understand why he was holding her captive in the first place, as he had no grounds to do so. Still if she were to ever get out of this room it would be wise now to play along and simply agree. "Um, that sounds all right; I'll stay away from the West Wing. But am I permitted to go outside"

That seemed a rather strange request to the Beast, he honestly didn't think she would actually want to go outside. Weren't women supposed to like staying in so they wouldn't get dirty or something like that? Still this girl was truly unlike any he had even known and if she really desired to be outdoors, and then so be it. "Only if you remain on the castle grounds."

Belle again merely agreed to this arrangement, and the silence resumed between them, feeling equally strange for both parties. Unable to take her eyes staring at him any longer, the Beast made his move to escape. "Um, that is all." He started to move down the hall, but Belle stepped out of the door, calling after him. "Wait a minute!" The Beast turned slowly on the spot, lightly growling

Once again his temper made its claim on him mind; She couldn't honestly be trying to question his restrictions, he could already feel his inner rage trying to spring to life, and curled his hand into a fist tightly. "What?" his tone coming out with a threatening edge to it. "I just wanted to say I am sorry for what I called you the other day. That was out of line and I shouldn't have said that." She meant this, he could tell, and he had been acting out badly at the time, but in his mind it still didn't change the fact that she had said it. He couldn't fault her, but he knew that she couldn't possibly see him as anything else. So while this might seem like a nice gesture it was also meaningless to his cold heart. "Fine, is there anything else?" He hadn't actually meant that as an invitation to continue this conversation, but that's exactly how Belle decided to take it.

"Well I guess we really haven't been properly introduced, my name is Belle."

Caught off guard the Beast felt a bit odd at never having once asked her name, and from somewhere in the depth of his mind he could recall once hearing the meaning of that name. From where she stood, Belle could just hear his reply "That means… beauty…doesn't it?" How he knew that she couldn't be sure. "Yes that's right. And what is yours, your name I mean?"

She watched the Beast hesitate in an uncomfortable silence. It seemed as though he was thinking hard, as though he couldn't recall what his own name might be. As in that moment of time before, it only happened for a split second that she managed to catch quick glance as he averted his eyes, and could see the pain that filled them. For all the rage he seemed to harbor, it was unexpected to ever imagine that somewhere under all the anger, there might be a soul just as fragile as any other

It had been years since he had gone by a human name, the name his mother had given him. After the transformation he had forbid the servants from every using his name again and now after all this time, his own memory had gone blank and he sadly realized he couldn't remember. "I uh, don't go by any."

Okay that was a different answer, "Oh… then what should I…or what do you prefer to be called?" This wasn't her prying; it was only practical in that she couldn't very well go on addressing him as, simply you, or he, and heaven forbid she call him an it.

Knowing he had to say something, he muttered "Just…call me… Beast."

Belle nearly thought he was joking, but wasn't too keen on asking directly. "Is that your…real name?" He looked almost bemused by her question, as if he found it humorous, "If I have another, then I don't know what it is."

She wasn't fully sure what that meant, and almost blurted out with that still really wasn't any sort of proper name, but caught herself just in time. At least he wasn't making her call him Master. So it seemed that Beast would work just fine.

As she had him now somewhat willing to talk she was hoping to learn anything she could about him. "I just turned twenty two last month, can I ask how old are you?" Why on earth did I just do that, she thought, is that really the best I could come up with? Asking his name was nothing, but this was really a rather personal question. Regardless the Beast just wanted to end this conservation and replied back with "Twenty four years." He somewhat spit the words out, as if they carried a certain distaste. It had been on his birthday last year that the first petal had fallen, signaling his final year to break the spell.

There was her answer, and she didn't know what she had been expecting. "Oh...I thought you might be older than that." The silence was announcing itself with a vengeance. She hoped he might ask her something now, but it was not to be. He was back in a dark mood and let it be known by turning the tables a bit and taking into account the pile of books on her bed.

"Those belong to you?' Following his gaze Belle answered quickly. "Yes, their mine." She was not sure she liked the way this was headed, especially when it started to seem as if this was somehow humorful to the Beast "Don't tell me you actually like books? Let me guess are all romantic and such."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Depends, is anything else you want to know about me?"

She lowered her eyes shaking her head. "I didn't think so, and whatever game you're trying to start here, it ends now." The Beast muttered and he withdrew to his chambers, with Belle watching him go.

She returned to her room, the wardrobe watching her with an amused look. "What could possibly be funny?" Belle asked curious as to what could have gone so astray with that conversation, what else could she have done. To be honest she was prepared to take advice from anyone regardless of their opinion. "Well it's not exactly humorous, but for as long as I have known the master, I have never once seen him act less sure of himself than the way he does around you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you don't back down from him the way others do, and to be honest I am impressed you got him to tell you anything with the way he normally is. He always closes himself off from all others, and pushes them away."

Was that correct, Belle wondered, could he have forgone any reception of kindness long enough that it now appeared only as a fearful tactic against him? "But how could he have gotten that way?"

It was a sorrowful look coming over her wooden features, "He's been through a lot of hardships, and to top it off he has always been a rather harsh judge of himself. All of that has made him very difficult to reach. In some ways, I think he's given up on himself….." This left Belle to wonder what kinds of hardships he had faced, but decided she would have to find out another time.


	17. Chapter 17-New and Alarming

Chapter 17- New and Alarming

Belle had never thought her dreams would follow her here, or that they would continue to haunt her. Still the nightmares would invade the night with those images that drove her to nearly dread sleep. It was because of this she found herself awake late one night, and it was on this particular night that the first snow came. With huge flakes that fell fast. She watched in silent awe as they drifted past her window and a crossed the roof tops. Without the surrounding light of the village they were provided with an unchallenged display like nothing she had ever seen.

She had to admit that despite the circumstances of being here, she was being provided an advantage. At least here she would have a warm shelter, and nearly everything she might require was right here in this room. She placed her hand against the glass panes of the window, the cold sending a chill up her arm.

She had no idea of the envy felt towards her from one who hadn't felt such joy towards watching the snow in years. "I wish I could go outside." A child's voice had surprised her and she saw the tiny teacups all gathered around the window panes. Among them was, Chip looked with far more longing that his little features could display. "Mama always says it's not safe and to wait till I am big, but I don't know when that will happen." Belle was unsure herself, since how could a teacup be expected to ever grow up. "Maybe sometime if it's all right if your mama I can take you out." She knew this was aN odd thing to promise. It was several days since she had last met with the Beast and she had yet to venture from this room.

Being given verbal consent to journey beyond the confines of this room left Belle unsure if she really dared to do so. What might be out there, down the seemingly endless hall and how could she be certain of her own safety if she took this bait? Still being kept in the dark about her one remaining companion created a pressing emotional need, one than could only be met in one way.

* * *

The Beast was also locked in a debate over a similar matter. There was no reason for him to look in on the girl, and seeing as how they were opposite genders it would be seen as rather inappropriate, but he now couldn't help but wonder if she would actually leave her room or was she in fact too afraid of him, the monstrous form he bore. Was there anyone in this entire world who wouldn't fear him? His own staff members did, even after all this time, he was likely little more than a threat to them.

But then again this girl, she had spoken with him as if he actually was just an ordinary man. Instead of recoiling in terror she had told him about herself, she had even asked him his name. Something that unbeknownst to him was now lost to his distant past life. This curse had already taken so much from him, but this was a far harder realization to come to grips with. His name was gone, and he would likely never gain it back. He shook his head in attempt to end this thought. Rubbing the back of his neck with one arm, he grabbed up the mirror with the other. "Show me the girl" As her image again appeared, He reasoned that this could be a good distraction, no harm in that, and he could know for certain if she did take leave from her chambers.

Suddenly that is exactly what the girl did. Seeming to suddenly spring to live, she grabbed her cloak and fled forth from the room in a movement that was similar to a dash. This ensnared the Beasts attention as there could only be one reason in particular for her to make such a move, to break into a run. She was trying to escape! He could see the tension in her focus as she raced down the stairs, which he knew lead to the front entrance doors. Any and all importance she might play in ending the curse now quickly fell second to the enragement this action provoked.

That she would show such disregard for his orders, this alone caused him to nearly shatter the mirror in his clutch. "I will bring her BACK!" he snarled to no one but himself and leaving the mirror on the table he speed from the room in a dash of his own. There was little that could stop him from reaching his point of aim, like a predator tracking its prey he moved. Cogsworth who had the bad luck of being stationed near the top of the stairs nearly meet his fate as the Beast stampeded past him. "Master wait, she's only gone to the stables."

Of course, how better for her to make a clean escape than to take her horse. His mind was so tangled he paid no mind to the accompanying shouts from the other servants who now observed him in motion. Then one voice came from a close enough range to be heard. "She only went with Mrs.. Potts to check on her steed." It was there behind the large windows curtains that Lumiere and his love interest had taken up location and heard the exchange between Belle and the teapot only a minute or so before. Now the desperate candelabra prayed to make himself heard, willing to prevent a obvious disaster in the making.

The Beast's breathing was fast and very heavy. He stopped so fast, the doors that lead to the stables were mere centimeters from his face. Within this close proximity he could easily hear two female voices talking. The younger one was filled with joy at being reunited with her noble companion. While the other, older voice provided reassurance of the animal having received the best of care.

Realizing his mistake the Beast turned back around, adrenaline still charging. He didn't say anything, not that there was much to say, but instead started away from the door. The footstool was cowering in a corner, its tassels shaking with fear. Sultan had been a playful breed and a delightful birthday gift, all in the time before things had changed for the worst and the pup had to rely on the castles staff to provide him with any form of affection.

The Beast shot a look at Lumiere who was trying to hide his shaking candles. "The girl, she will be needing warmer clothes for the outdoors. See to it that she gets them." Lumiere gave a fast nod "Of course sire" He then looked back at the other staff, who despite their own fears, hung on his every word. "You will speak of this to no one, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD? IT NEVER HAPPNED!" They all followed Luimeres example by giving quick nods.

No one would dare speak ill of him, the Master, or say anything out of disrespect at the sheer stupidity of his thinking. But he already knew what they had to say. He knew the misgivings he had performed would remain with him, follow him back to the binding darkness of his lair where he fled. The mirror was where he had dropped it and now again it resided in his hold. "Show me the…" but he paused in giving his order, his misjudgments insisting that he attempt a new approach as he now partly owed her that. "Show me…Belle."

The girl was standing there alongside the stead, stroking his soft mane as he nuzzled against her arms. "I'm so sorry Philip." He could hear she speak gently. "We never should have come here, to this place. And now we're trapped….with a Beast." Never before had the urge to smash the mirror been this intense.


	18. Chapter 18- A Rough Beginning

Chapter 18- A Rough Beginning

Now being free to roam the castle had opened new doors for Belle, in more than one way. She was now able to meet with other members of the house hold, which she had enjoyed as much as them. The kitchen was an exciting place where there was always something going on, not to mention one could always find something delicious to snack on. Since the dinner fiasco, the stove and the rest of kitchen ware delighted to have the chance to whip up new desserts, of all kinds for her to try.

She found she was fascinated by the care and dedication on behalf of the staff in tending to the many tasks of the castles up keeping. They hardly let their limitations prevent them from accomplishing what needed to be done and she admired them greatly for this.

It was while observing their morning routine in the kitchens that she again found herself in the Beasts presence. His entrance caused complete silence, as everyone in the place froze, and addressed their master with formal nods. Not a smile or anything. Likewise the Beast himself hardly even looked at his staff, or gave them any form of greeting other than a low growl as he walked by. It was beyond formal and felt even threatening. Belle had to wonder why that was. She couldn't have known about the chronic nightmares that had drove him to this and tried to be cordial with a simple gesture of "Good morning." She might have guessed from the gasps coming from the servants that this was not a good idea.

He looked at her as though she were the stupidest person on Earth. "Does it look like a good morning to you?"

It could have all ended there, had she not chosen to feel challenged enough to mutter "Sorry my mistake, It's an absolute foul and disgusting morning. Sound better, or should I throw in rotten as well?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"You catch on quickly" more gasps from the already stunned staff.

"When speaking to me you would do well to show me respect. Don't' forget you're still my prisoner." Still speechless the staff turned to Belle for a response.

"Then maybe you should just lock me in the dungeon." The staff now merely turned back to their master, wondering how long this might go on for.

"Perhaps I should as it might teach you how to keep your MOUTH SHUT! His fist slammed down on the counter as he shouted this last part. Some level of panic now rose as the staff was beginning to worry for the girl's safety.

Then before Belle could respond another voice spoke up. It was a quieter timid voice "Don't yell at her!"

"Belle is nice." This was a very strong move from a boy who had been frozen at the tender of four when the curse was placed upon the castle. All the staff gave a silent gasp, while Belle gave him a simple smile to assure that she was grateful for his input but did not wish to involve him in this matter

"It's alright Chip, I can speak for myself."

And turning back to face the Beast that is just what she did. "I might be your prisoner, but that doesn't mean I have to respect you. You have done nothing to gain even an ounce of respect from me." There was dead silence in the air, no one dared to speak. The only sound was that of the Beasts heavy breathing. He couldn't answer her, because there was nothing he had ever done to show he deserved respect from anyone.

There was only thing left for him to do and that was retreat. Away from her and the annoying look she wore. Giving a growl of disgust, he could hear her leaving right behind him, muttering about not being hungry and taking flight to her own room. She emerged looking fully annoyed to see he was still there and he jumped on it "Just what are you playing at?"

"Me? You're the one who keeps instigating these petty fights!"

"You're one who started it all when you came here."

"Yes and that was clearly a huge mistake. I never would have if I'd know I'd be trapped here with THE LIKES OF YOU."

"STUPID GIRL, What do you even know about how it feels to be trapped?"

"I'M YOUR PRISONER REMEMBER?" Then she muttered just loudly enough for him to hear. "And you call me stupid?"

"ENOUGH!" He finally bellowed, his eyes glaring furiously. Just what was it with this girl anyway, and how was she able to hit on every single raw nerve to provoke him. If he didn't know better he'd swear that Enchantress had sent her here as a way to completely drive him out of his mind. Maybe that was what this all was, some sort of secondary test. Who even cares, she was pushing him too far, causing every muscle to tighten. He could easily lash out at her, didn't she get that? She was dealing with an animal, built with equal rage. Was she honestly unaware of how badly he could hurt her without even trying?

"Just…just stay out of my way!"

"Gladly."

She went stomping herself in the opposite direction loud and clear. Each step seemed to deeper the divide between them. For a minute he again wondered if he should just let her go now and put an end to this stupid idea.

At very few points after this time did she have any more encounters with the Beast and the reasoning behind his sudden withdrawal was a complete mystery to her. From the view of the castle staff it was pretty clear that their master had finally had enough of being humiliated by this girl Actually it was like a private joke among most of the staff that the master, in all his raging glory, had been cut down to size by this simple peasant girl who refused to be bullied by his temper. For so long fear had made certain that they withheld the urge to give him the tongue lashing he had earned, and now felt a great sense of satisfaction upon hearing this wonderful girl had stepped up taking matters into her own hands. While it did well to perk up their spirits, they knew it was hardly an aim towards breaking the spell if the Beast continued to steered clear from her as if she were the plague.

It wasn't too many days in before this began to concern even Belle. When taken into consideration just how demeaning being in the Beasts presence was to begin with, she didn't know why she even felt bothered by this. It wasn't so much that she actually missed him, but still at the very least she did wonder where he went all the rest of the day or how he spent his time.

The only real proof she had that he was still in the castle was the presence of his growls and roars. Though many sounded fierce in their deliverance there were also some which to her, sounded somewhat mournful. Belle decided it must be her natural concern for others that finally lead her to call upon Lumiere about the Beast's whereabouts.

She couldn't but be disappointed when his answer was simply "Well… the Master is prefering not to be disturbed by anyone. He likes his privacy"

"He just never leaves his rooms, ever? Has he always done that?"

"He has for the most part, but lately it has become even more so. Normally he even takes his meals there, provided he doesn't…well fend for himself." While she didn't need him to elaborate, this was hardly enough of an answer for her, although she now knew why she found herself eating alone in the dining room very time she went there. That only made her more bothered; why was it that he chose to isolate himself so much within his own castle? Didn't he ever get lonely, or at least bored?

With this new found freedom, now also came the change to go back outside which she made every effort to do daily as even with the vast amount of snow, it was so refreshing to be outside the stone walls to roam. Belle had often gone back out to the stable where Philippe had become rather well adjusted to his new quarters and at times was reluctant to leave them for a stroll a crossed the grounds.

The most interesting place they had gone on such a walk was returning to the front gate entrance of the castle. This was due to that despite the Beast's command that she remain there forever, there was nothing preventing her from simply walking out those gates. She had tested this boundary and even gone so far as to step outside them and yet nothing had happened.

No guards had coming running, no traps gone off, and not even an appearance from the Beast himself. She knew this was hardly the normal treatment of a person being held captive, and wondered about this.

There was so much to wonder about in this place, and some questions were more complicated than others. Despite her burning need of curiosity she had chosen, for the time being, to reframe from any questions regarding there ever having been at any time a Prince present in the castle. Somehow she found herself believing that all her questions would be answered in time and for now to just focus on the current situation and not get ahead of herself.

Partway through the first day of November there came a break in the cold weather allowing for one last semi-warm day. It was a final chance to spend extended time on the outer grounds without worries of freezing. Belle could wander alone and just take in the silence. Really it was rather dull being alone and the silence becoming too much too often. She came to a larger garden that was shielded by a stone wall. Several trees lined the edges and she recognized these as fruit trees.

Some of the wilted plants she also knew to be tomatoes and a variety of beans. She assumed this was where some of the castles food came from, although she highly doubted the objects were able to eat anything. It was also a little hard to imagine the Beast ever eating such food as these. With those fangs and claws of his, it was pretty easy to work out that he was more so a predator who was built to hunt. She wandered away from this place, making her way closer to the main gardens.

Sitting there now atop a bench, looking through the iron bars, she could see the remints of snow covering the rocks and trees, making it all unrecognizable. Even the sky was silent, for the birds were all in hiding from the cold. She wondered what she would do now, as that cold took over and kept her trapped inside. Was she just supposed to wander the halls aimlessly for the rest of her life? It wasn't fair.

On this day the Beast had again resumed his by now almost daily observation of this girl, Belle. He watched as she sat there in the gardens, watching the clouds, the breeze blowing strands of her hair loose from her ponytail. Why did she just sit there, he wondered and what was she thinking? Did she miss whatever life she had left behind in coming here? Did she have family that now missed her? Was she thinking about how horrible he was for keeping her prisoner, for acting like a monster, a Beast?

Maybe she was lonesome, wishing she had someone to talk too. Would she ever consider talking to him? Why he would even think such a thing he couldn't get. Are you really going to risk letting this girl in. His mind baited him. You know how painful the world can be, why get yourself hurt, you already know what she thinks of you. He put the mirror down more gently than normally done, deciding he'd seen enough for one day. He paced for a few minutes, but soon lost interest and returned to a slumped position in his chair.

With no other distractions and unable to take the roses glare upon him for another minute, he pushed his chair back and turned it away to face the blank wall. Shortly thereafter his head began to droop to the side. Letting loose a massive yawn he quickly fell into a boredom induced sleep encouraged by the early darkening of the sky, causing even his large form to seemingly vanish in the shadows.


	19. Chapter 19-Calling in the Distance

Chapter 19-Calling in the Distance

A short while later Belle was in the process of concluding this venture outdoors. she had stopped by the stable and after giving Philippe apples for a snack, Belle headed inside to the warmth of the castle. She was intent on returning to her own chambers when she heard a small sound, almost like a musical tone. It was a strange and entrancing sound, something she had never heard in the castle before. She paused in climbing the stairs, thinking she must be hearing things. The sound was then heard a second time, and she looked around her, trying to determine its source before it faded. But then again it came a third time, and she could just make it out, calling to her from some distant place.

She headed away from the stairs and started down a hallway that stood lined with many suits of armor. They remained as they were, standing in frozen guard, but gave the impression of watching her as she passed by. She had come to another large stairway, lined with crushed velvet carpet from top to bottom. It was here that the sound vanished. Patiently she stayed still and waited. Then it returned for its fourth appearance; only now it sounded less musical and more like someone pleading softly, calling out.

Her mind thought back to an incident that had occurred earlier that day in the kitchen, when a game of tag among the teacups had resulted in several falling off the counter, landing bottoms up and not being able to right themselves without assistance. Could that be the case now, could someone, or more like something, be calling out for help? Perhaps an object that was trapped somewhere up there at the top of these stairs, just waiting for someone to come find them. She couldn't leave them like that.

Following its echoing call she hurried up the stairs which after turning a corner led to a hallway, only partly lit by candles. It was light enough to make out the wreckage of broken glass, split apart furniture and shredded pieces of cloth that covered the entire length of the floor. The walls were lined with the frames of portraits, each one shredded beyond recognition. She felt sick to her stomach at this sight of destruction, which she guessed was the ending result of the Beasts many rages.

This was also joined by a feeling of dreed of what peril this poor object was in. What if it's situation was not the result of an accident after all, but instead something far more sinister. Had it fallen a helpless victim to the Beasts rage? Had she misjudged him so greatly that she had not realized the full strength of his temper? Could he have honestly lashed out and caused harm to another, and if he could lay harm on a simple object, could he do the same to her now?

Stepping carefully she quietly called out "Is anyone there, can you hear me?" so as not to impose more fear upon them. Getting no answer, she came to the end of the hall, and stared at a large set of polished wood doors, each bearing jagged claw marks cutting deep into the frames from nearly every angle.

A hint of fear came as she realized where this place must be. "Oh my God." She whispered. Without even meaning to she had found the forbidden location of the castles West Wing. Her mind now pulled her in the opposite direction, ordering her to leave this place at once. Heaven knows what could be waiting in there, the Beast could be just waiting to pounce, and...okay that might be taking it a bit far, still there could be any number of dangers.

But as always her heart bore an opinion of her own and it demanded that she follow through with her task. The mind would not be ignored and while it now screamed at her to just go, the rest of her did not give in to its demands. Like the deciding vote, the sound came, this time from the other side of the doors. Now rather anxiously she pulled open one of the doors, stepping inside a room that shocked her right to the core.


	20. Chapter 20-The West Wing

Chapter 20-The West Wing

The room was like a tomb, void of any light and the very air she breathed tasted stale. She gathered a deep sense of this room, having once been filled with life, only now it seemed dead and spoke of hopelessness. The chaos of the hallway paled in comparison to the ghastly mass of ruins that lay before her.

She wanted to leave, run far away from this room as possible, but then again the sound made its presence known, louder and clearer than before, coming from deeper in the vast room. Peering ahead she could just make out a faint glimmer of light, fighting against the possession of the dark. She called out as she had in the hall, but whatever was creating this light did not give an answer other than the same repeating sound. She kept her eyes glued to that light, not looking around her at the remains of a broken life that lined the way.

Walking a straight path to where the sound and the glow awaited her, she held her breath the entire way. Then suddenly she had made it through the room, and it was there on a marble table that she discovered what had been calling her all this time. Hovering in midair beneath a glass bell jar, was a scarlet rose, nothing more than a rose, but at the same time how could it be just that. It was actually floating, surrounded by a pink haze. She could still hear it, sending out its musical tone, and she was caught by its mesmerizing aura. "What is this?" she whispered to herself, making no move to touch it, yet unable to break its hold on her.

She never saw the Beast moving in silently from behind her.

She had been so quiet, even when she had first called, that he had not even noticed her till just now when the sound of the girl's voice, coming from such close range to the location of the rose, had raised him from his sleep. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO IT? DON'T YOU TOUCH THAT! He roared loudly enough to be heard in the forest, freeing her mind from its dream like state. It was a voice that held panic, not anger, which would come later once he had given full attention to the rose. Franticly he looked it over to ensure it had not sustained any damage.

Once he was satisfied he turned back to the girl, grabbing her roughly by the shoulders, forcing her to face him, "I WARNED YOU NEVER TO COME HERE!" Belle, now having been shocked back into reality, tensed at his touch. "What…let me go?!" She gasped pulling away from his bonding grip, but the Beast wasn't buying her helpless plea, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Belle's mind had gone momentarily blank and she struggled to answer "I thought … I heard someone calling out…. I was coming to help…" but the Beast would not let her finish explaining. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LYING TO ME?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING! WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE!" In spite of being fearful Belle had to question what was he insinuating with that last statement. It implied her presence there didn't so much anger him as it did strike fear. "What are you talking about, I could have done what?"

Her voice was shaking and he likely didn't hear her. His human side, grabbed for his attention as it was, willing him to stay in control of his mounting temper. But he was failing fast and giving in to his powerful rage that wanted to lash out at this intruder, slash her with his brutal claws, and punish her severely for disobeying his given command. He raised his one arm as if to strike her, but with every ounce of will power, he managed to direct his fist away from her and on to a chest of drawers smashing it hard.

It wasn't hard for her to realize that his true target had in fact been her, and Belle face displayed her fear; despite their last encounter she was honestly afraid of him at this moment. He seemed so out of control and with no means to defend herself she couldn't help but fear for her life against him.

The Beast could sense this and for a split second he relaxed his grip. He had to get her away from him, before he actually did hurt her; he had to get her away from his rose. Grabbing her again, this time by the arm, he began to pull her away from the rose and from the room. He knew his physical strength greatly over matched hers, and yet he didn't bother with any of these thoughts. At the present they were hardly worth his time.

Belle fought to keep her footing as he dragged her towards the door. Knocking the doors apart, he then all but threw her out into the hall, shouting loudly. "STAY OUT OF HERE AND IF YOU DARE DISOBEY ME AGAIN I SWEAR IT WILL BE FOR THE LAST TIME!"

As he released her arm, his claws caught on the sleeve of her dress causing her to stumble forward and fall. She hit the floor hard, just missing a pile of broken glass.

She let out a cry of surprise and pain as she landed. It was a sharp sound that pierced right through the Beasts animal rage, cleared out his head and fully restored his human frame of mind. Slowly he backed away, the sight before him of Belle, pushing herself back up on her knees went to the Beasts heart like an arrow. He could hear as she made a small whimper while moving, and waves of regret spilled forth. He had hurt her, he done this to a defenseless girl; his claws could have sliced her arm off with as tight as his grip had been. His mind had nearly provoked him to hit her, or even worse. The thought that he could have potentially caused her harm to that extent was unbearable. This had never occurred before, whatever the damage his anger brought on; it had never before caused him to feel this way. His animal side would never allow it.

Belle peered back up at him and her face was no longer fearful as he imagined it would be, instead her face looked at him with disbelief that he could be so…heartless, just as the old woman had when he shut her out in the cold, the old woman who had turned out to be the Enchantress. His insides continued to twist, till it felt as though they had been crushed, as the chest had been only moments before.

From where she remained on her knees Belle had had enough of this. She had put up with this abusive treatment for long enough now, and was fed up with being threatened and bullied. Even back in the village she hadn't been living with such circumstances. After a moment she spoke, her voice shaky. "If you hate me so much then why don't you just let me go?!" this was proclaimed in a voice demanding explanation

The Beast took in her words, pressing himself back against the doorframe. Could it be that the Beast side of him was now becoming so much more in control, that he could again and now again misinterpret every situation, no longer free to think for himself. It was the still the part how he had actually wanted to hurt another living being that still cut the deepest. Not to mention how everyone already believed all he knew was how to show hatred. This notion had him feeling far more regret than any moment before in his life.

"Answer me!" Belle again exclaimed, her voice becoming slightly stronger. She was angrier at him than she had even been at anyone. Still seeing his face fall, Belle knew something had changed, and so she watched him, waiting for an answer. Finally, in a voice softer than she thought him capable of, he said two simple words. "I don't."

Not expecting that answer, Belle felt momentarily frozen. Why did it even bother her to see this remorseful look on his face that had held such a level of domination only just seconds before.

"You don't what?" he wasn't even looking at her as she asked this, his eyes were gazing every which way but at her location. Belle slowly rose to her feet, not sure if she should run now while she had a chance or stay. Would he chase her down, or just stand there? This was her chance for freedom, her mind knew that and it spoke loudly, why are you still here, just leave? Her feet were geared to run, turned in the right position, but she couldn't go, not like this. Something felt wrong.

"I don't hate you." He muttered in a melancholy voice that was hardly recognizable as his own, even for him. Belle however wasn't fully sure if she could take him seriously or not. "Why should I believe that, all you do is act angry with everyone?" She was quick to ask, and he knew he had hardly given her any reason to feel differently, but the Beast was just as quick with a rebound having taken a defensive stand. His eyes darted back to meet her and they were again angry "YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND, NO ONE DOES!"

He wasn't making sense, at least not to her. Somehow she realized it wiser to not shout back this time. Doing so would only provoke him, and right now she needed to keep him talking. "Just tell me? What wouldn't I understand?"

"IT'S ME! THAT'S WHAT!" he had roared this as if he was bursting to get it out in the open. It had taken a lot for the Beast to admit what he just had. Only now he realized that his response would probably have sounded better without being shouted. So then in a quieter tone he added "The only one I hate ….is myself."

Hearing that Belle remembered what the wardrobe had once said about him being so hard on his own self, she hadn't thought it would be this deep of an issue till now. Feeling now more curious then cautious she decided to divulge this matter "But why?"

Why? Why did he feel all this anger inside? That was a question he had dwelled on before, and took his time answering this turn. All the while he was twisting his paws together, trying to find the right words. He had lived with his inner anger for so longer and he had never once been asked to explain it. He could easily silence anyone fool enough to do such a thing. Then why now did he suddenly feel like all the shame of the entire world was upon him, that he could suddenly no longer take other soul seeing him as nothing more than just a Beast? A creature he had just openly admitted to hating.

The right words might not have been chosen yet, but once he started to pour them out he could not stop. "It's just…. I've been this way for so long …there is just so little of me left. I don't want to be like this…not anymore. I don't want to be so angry all the time, but I don't know how to stop. I hate how things are and being in this isolation. But I have too because of… how I look and what I am…. … a monster."

He turned away from her, now feeling completely ashamed to have revealed so much of himself; his face was burning under his fur. He had never spoken of these thoughts to anyone, no one that that is until now. She was the first to not back down from his anger and stayed around long enough to hear them

From Belles side of things a wave of pity had come over her as she looked at this lonesome being. Never had she encountered someone who thought so poorly of himself that he would cut all ties with the outside world and punish himself with such a level of self-loathing. Truthfully she hadn't thought that his own appearance, though it was intimidating to others, would bother him, but it would seem she had misjudged that.

With him revealing true distaste for his actions she could see now a side of him that had been hidden so deeply under all that animal roughness, a part of him that had been hurt in some way and now drove him to hurt others before they could him. But perhaps all he needed was someone to show him how to overcome his anger, show him some true compassion regardless of how he behaved. She looked deeply at his eyes, and could see an intense raw sorrow in them. As though he was hurting somewhere on the inside. Franticly she tried of think of something, anything she might say to prove she understood

"I... don't think you're a monster" She spoke with a soft note, hoping with all her might that he would believe her. These words she herself had never thought she's ever say. The Beast slowly turned back, raising his head, looking back at her, those blue eyes wide, hardly able to take in what she was saying. It had to be impossible, that she could actually see even an ounce of goodness in him, "But how...how can you say that…just look at me, what else could I be?" Really all she had to do was just look at him, wasn't it obvious what he was?

"How you may appear doesn't make you who you are. I see a lot of anger inside you, but you are not a monster."

Well that just left him with his mouth hanging open. Her words they were so kind and spoken with such honesty. As if she had any sort of idea what it was that had turned him this way. Such a stranger to his current life and he dared to allow himself to let in the emotions it triggered, hopefulness that she could be believed and a tiny spark of self-worth. Could there really be more to him then despair, ugliness and hatred?

Belle took a small step towards him, "I know how it can feel to have others misjudge you, and what it's like to feel as though no one understands." She hesitated as she knew they were digging into personal matters now and she wasn't sure how far she should tread. "I once let anger and fear control my life, but then I finally had someone help me to change that. Maybe if you would let me I could help you too." She knew this was bordering on insane, but she had always been taught to give help to others. She wanted to try and do something for him, no matter how violent his temper might be.

The Beast just stood there, looking at her, completely not expecting this. After all that had happened he knew there was no chance of her ever falling in love with him. If this hadn't cost him his final chance then all his prior treatment must have. As that was needed to break the spell, there was hardly much else that could be done for him, he might as well just let her leave for as pointless as this was. He had thought this before, only this time the finality of it filled him with a gut wrenching pain. This would be it, the end of all hope for him. He tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke, "There's nothing you can do, there's nothing anyone can do. You can't help me….." He was about to add more, and he had done well speaking this as a matter of fact, but Belle refused to simply give up, proving as before that she could be equally stubborn.

"I don't believe that. There must be something I can do. There's no reason you have to live like this, so why can't you and I just try and be …friends?" It was so simple a request, yet so unfathomable that the Beast knew this girl had to be out of her mind. Here he had taken her captive, now she wanted to put that aside and be friends? Was she delusional, had his reign of terror driven her to complete madness.

What could she even mean by this notion? Honestly he had never really had a true friend in his life and he was not sure where to start now when it seemed totally unrealistic. "Why do you even care, I'm nothing to you?"

Now Belle merely shrugged, on her side of things she had also never really considered forming a friendship with him, but if it would make life here a bit more bearable for them both then what was the harm. She never would have guessed that only moments before he had been on the threshold of releasing her, and now here she was planning out for the long term. It was least fair to mention that she did feel sorry for him.

"Well it is somewhat lonely here in the castle, and I would really enjoy some company." It was a long shot but this worth a try if it might get him open up a little be.

Still the Beast couldn't give in that easy. "But would you honestly want someone like me as your friend, someone so ugly?" It was stupid he knew, but he just could not comprehend this.

Meanwhile Belle was getting a little tired of him constantly bringing up how he looked. It was an argument that had grown old "I already told you that your appearance doesn't bother me, aside from your temper that is. Based on your room, I'd say you lack any control over that." She then wished she hadn't spoken so bluntly; this was hardly going to help the cause. "Sorry I'm not trying to offend you."

"Why be sorry, it's the truth. I do get out of control, so I don't see how I'd make very good company for you." He countered, but Belle knew she had him. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that, because I've seen worse tempers than yours. And I'm not afraid of you." she mildly offered,

He could hear the staff yelling at him now, shaking their heads in disgust, that it would be a huge mistake on his part not to go along with this idea of hers, but he also knew they would agree that he didn't know the first thing about friends. "What…does that even mean… being friends?" then he added quietly "I wouldn't know…. I've never had any"

Despite her own hesitation Belle worked out an answer. "It's having conversations where no one is yelling at the other, getting along with one another. Maybe we could try having a meal together. How about this; you could join me for breakfast tomorrow morning and we can see how that goes? Deal?" She amazed herself by asking this and then more so as she held out her hand towards him. The Beast gazed at her outstretched hand, but made no movement to take it, so she accepted his startled nod as a yes. Great, now she had no way out of dining with him. They both knew it was irony at its fullest, her having flat out refused his orders to join him for dinner, and now she was the one asking him.

The beast had a sense that for Belle the discussion was complete, and there seemed nothing more to say "Um… you can go back to your room now." As she turned to go however she heard him mumble something that she knew she must have misheard. "What was that?' She asked

His expression had returned to one of embarrassment "I said…I'm …sorry for scaring you and… I didn't mean to hurt you…Belle." He was apologizing, and appeared to mean it. Who would ever have thought that this could be? It was probably the first time in his entire life that he had done so. He had even called her by her name. Belle realized she was standing there in momentary surprise "You didn't hurt me, so there is no harm done, and I'm sorry too, for going where you had told me not too. I really wasn't trying to hurt anything."

"I…I know." He mumbled, and really he wasn't just saying this. Somehow in some unexplained way he could tell she had meant no harm by her actions.

He also seemed to realize that by sure dumb luck it would appear that he was getting one last shot to salvage any chance with her and as desperate as he was becoming, he would try anything to buy some time, he only had until spring and then….that was it!

"There is one more thing; would you stay here till the spring?" After being told she had to stay forever, this was an unseen move from him, and Belle had to question it. It was almost too risky, what was to stop her from just leaving now. "Your letting me go? But….I thought you said I could never leave, that I was your prisoner" The Beast cringed a little hearing that, and was hoping to make amends for what he should have realized was a very ignorant move on his part, "That was wrong of me; I had no excuse for doing that. You are not my prisoner and you never should have been. But please hear me out and stay for now, those woods are very dangerous in the winter, the wolves can be merciless with anyone and…you could get hurt." This was a strange realization, that he could still care for someone other than himself, and he had really meant what he said.

Belle however gave a small smile and nodded "All right, I'll stay till spring, and I will see you tomorrow morning." She replied and now it was her who left him standing there and in retreating back to her own room she could finally feel her heartbeat return to a calmer pace. It wasn't clear at first but she would shortly thereafter hear again the sound of the rose, calling to her and carrying with it the curiosity it held as far as what it purpose was and why was it so carefully protected by a Beast? What power did it hold over him?


	21. Chapter 21-Staff Meeting

Chapter 21-Staff Meeting

Not quite an hour later both Mrs. Potts and Lumiere had been summoned to the Beast's room. There was no reason given, but they both assumed it was to discuss the current situation, which based on the history of the castles gossip line was already known by all. But Mrs. Potts was much more interested in straight given facts and a single raised eyebrow was all it took to obtain this. The Beast was pacing in front of the rose when they arrived and likely had been since Belle left. His face held a look of confusion but it quickly changed to guilt once the story came out.

"It wasn't my fault…not entirely. She…I told her not to…. Who knows what might have happened if she had touched the rose!" he stammered out this pitiful explanation

"But she didn't." Mrs. Potts spoke plainly "and I take it that made little difference on your reaction when you confronted her?"

"No….it didn't." he almost whispered

"And then what? Did just go ahead with your assumptions and frighten the poor thing?" Mrs. Potts had never abided for the mistreatment of others.  
The Beast nodded miserably "I didn't mean too...I thought she would cause more petals to fall…I was just afraid I guess… and I made a mistake."

"You could call it that." Lumiere muttered softly. Still they we both taken back a bit, never before had either seen their Master look more ashamed of his actions than he did now. It was almost hard for Mrs. Potts to keep a firm tone. "I understand that, but the question remains what is to happen now?"

That was a key thought, she knew now about the rose at least. He couldn't be sure what effect this might have on things. She hadn't ask him anything about it, so for the moment he would let this go without mentioning. No reason to create a panic among the servants. Instead he tried to regain some sort of support. "I did say…I was sorry…for losing my temper."

"You mean she forgave you?" that was really not surprising, this girl didn't seem the unforgiving type.

"She must somehow, since she says wants to…help me." That was true, she had said just that.

"Really! How is that?" Lumiere inquired with a show of much interest

"To feel less angry, less like a monster." It sounded almost comical, as he was still certain she would never amount to this task.

"And will you let her?" Mrs. Potts now took back the lead in questioning

The Beast looked at her dumbly, did she honestly think it was possible. This was Mrs. Potts giving her opinion and he would never expect anything but the truth from her. Now he became thoughtful, "She said that she doesn't judge me by my form, that it doesn't bother her."

"And do you believe her?" Mrs. Potts continued to press him.

The Beast was very uncertain what to think at this point as he replied "I want to, but…I just don't understand why she would want anything to do with me." He was more aware than ever of how dangerous his temper was becoming, how he had to fight back lashing out at another living being. He would not let his guard down again, not at the expense of hurting an innocent ever again.

The others did not know this part of the story, nor did they know he had granted her freedom to leave the castle. Still it was fine that they be aware of only what the main topic now was and there could be no more dragging out the issue, what needed to be done was point blank as far as the staff was concerned.

"I suggest that you let her help you. Really at this point you hardly have much left to lose. Instead of the debating her reasons just let yourself accept any help she is willing to provide and be thankful for it!" and on that final word the matter was officially closed.

The rose was still there as all this was taking place. Once alone the Beast returned to his unnamed post beside it. It seemed that for once it wasn't mocking him, but instead perhaps for the very first time it held some hope. Before Belle had made her appearance he had figured all hope was long lost, but then he had been so afraid to see it harmed. Then when he almost let her leave, and the fear that had filled him, for anything to cause the spell to become final. This was again something he had already accepted would happen, but he had still acted to protect it. Could this really mean that somehow a part of him believed that he might have a chance and if so could he carry on to this ounce of hope as though it was a lifeline?


	22. Chapter 22- Lessons to Learn

Chapter 22- Lessons to Learn

The following morning, Belle was awaiting the Beasts arrival in the dining hall, as he would indeed be joining her for breakfast. She still wasn't entirely certain what her aim here was, and while she wanted nothing more than to learn the mystery of this castle, she could hardly expect to demand any answers from the Beast about who he was or why he was here. Using past experience as a guide she knew proceeding without caution would only provoke his temper and do more damage than good.

To gain any ground she would first need to gain his trust, and then hopefully answers would follow. There was at least one thing she was sure of, that Roland despite his well-meaning intentions had been very much mistaken in his initial judgment of the Beast. It had been an honorable thing to try and warn others, but she knew how greatly tragic the results could have been She could hardly blame him for reacting with fear, as she had done so herself, but what might have happened if perhaps he had stayed.

Just up the stairs the Beast had been dragging his feet down the hall, and now at the top of the stairs he remained. He had caught sight of his reflection in the frosted windows and was now timidly running his fingers through his in effort to tame his hair. He was still dressed in his regular ripped attire as he had nothing else to wear at this time and yet hoped he might in some way improve his appearance.

Something about the way Belle had spoken to him as if he were just like any man, it made him feel very self-aware and almost ashamed to appear this way. He couldn't do much to hide his features. Keeping his face slanted downward did something to hide his fangs, but there wasn't much else that could be done. There was no avoiding this seeing as how stubborn this girl was. He had a feeling she would sit there waiting all morning and even all day till he appeared. Who could honestly be that stubborn?

Belle continued to let her thoughts distract her as the Beast made his entrance into the room, looking so lost that one might have thought he had never been in this room before. The servant's all stopped for a moment to watch him, not entirely sure what the master was doing here as he had not taken a meal outside of his chambers since heaven knows when, but they did well to hide their questioning looks.

Even to Mrs. Potts who knew exactly why he was here, it was still curious that the Beast would have agreed to this particular endeavor. The reason being that since the transformation; table manners had not been one of his stronger qualities. It was not entirely his fault that his large paws were hard to control and he had been rendered rather clumsy at tasks that would normally not require must skill.

They all knew the situation now wouldn't have been any different than dinner the first night would have gone. Only now the Beast seemed to be growing ever more aware of how Belle viewed him, and taking her opinions to heart. Still there he was, and Belle was now waiting for him at the table. There was nothing left to do but take a seat.

Looking at all the silverware laid out made reality hit harder. The menu that morning consisted of porridge which he first figured had to be someone's idea of a joke. This would be beyond difficult as it would require a spoon, and a lot of concentration. Watching Belles delicate hands maneuver the spoon, using it to stir in sugar, and scoop up some porridge. How on earth was she able to do that so easily?

The Beast looked to his own bowl and spoon, and while he wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor, he instead grunted and tried to copy Belles simple movements, realizing within seconds that this would not be working out in his favor. Half of what was on the spoon went all over his face, while the rest landed on the table in a lumpy pile.

He was already a mess without getting even one bite in, and his attempt had not gone missed by Belle. Now she knew what had caused his reluctance to dine with her, although he himself had requested her presence the first night of her stay.

The Beast was not oblivious to everyone's eyes on him, using his arm to wipe what he could from his face. Like salt on an open wound he could also hear the multitude of giggles coming from the teacups that were now facing a stern scolding from Mrs. Potts. He could take no more of this foolishness and standing up with enough force to knock the chair backwards, he left the table. Storming from the room he intended to go to his chambers, but for some reason he headed a crossed the hall to a small study which was deserted. The darkness and silence provided a wonderful cover as anger towards that humiliation began to grow. He paced back and forth as his fists clenched, intent on destruction of some kind.

Belle had fully witnessed all of this, and she showed no indication of being at all humored at the Beast's expense. From the first moment she had had a feeling he might try and retreat back to the shelter of the west wing, she was not about to let him go so easily, not if there was some way for her to help him avoid it. Abandoning her own meal she went after him and right away could see his hulking form pulled back into the shadows of the study room. "Beast, what are you doing?" she asked gently,

In some context the Beast was eased by her presence, at least enough to halt in his tracks, and in other ways not so much. "Just leave me alone." He grumbled, to which she replied "If you wanted to be left alone, then you shouldn't have taken me prisoner."

"Don't you get it, I already told you that was a mistake!"

"Then talk to me, tell me what's wrong?"

He looked at her dumbly, and held out his massive seemingly useless paws. Wasn't it obvious to her? "I can't do it! I just can't…. use a spoon, fork or ANYTHING! I'M DONE!" Belle crossed her arms tightly, her gaze turning stern, "So you just going to give up, is that it? Is that what you always do?" In all actuality that was the last thing he needed reminding of. Letting out a roar of frustration, he felt a powerful wave of rage steering his hands to lay their grip tightly on a nearby wooden chair. He wanted to smash it so badly, throw its shattered ends against the wall. He held the chair so forcefully he could felt the wood starting to crack. "I AM TOO MUCH OF AN ANIMAL FOR THIS!"

Belle remained watching him, if she was at all put off by this she didn't let it become known. She merely kept her stance, arms still crossed as she stood there, waiting for him to continue "Go ahead then and break it if you must, don't let my being here stop you from your tantrum." When he didn't proceed to do so, she spoke again "Do you really think throwing a fit is going to help anything?"

The Beast's grip loosed slightly, and he knew she was right. This wasn't helping matters and he was so sick of being angry and letting it control his mind. In this case he really felt more defeated than all else, as he had really hoped to prove himself wrong and show Belle he could be more human-like. He released the chair and muttered softly "It's just too hard."

"Of course it's hard, you've only tried once. And I am fairly sure you've never done this before"

"Because it's pointless…. I'm just making a fool of myself."

Belle could see his anger fading and would not be faltered now. "I wouldn't be asking you to try if I didn't think you could.

"But I…everyone was watching …and I don't like being stared at…or laughed at."

She wished she had realized earlier that was the real problem here, having everyone bear witness to his efforts had only further driven his humiliation. She looked up at him, with an expression that he recognized as one that gave no harsh judgments. "Please come back and I will help you. I promise no one is going to stare or laugh at you, and I am not giving up on you. No matter what. I promise you." With that she stole a look back at the dinning and could see the servants had quickly straightened up. The Beast wanted to believe her, so badly. Swallowing the last bit of his pride the Beast emerged from the darkness. Upon reentering the dining room they saw that the staff had departed from the room, leaving the two on their own.

The Beast regained his seat and silently once again tried to manage the spoon without any more success that before. True to her word Belle reframed from any sort of comment and the Beast was able to keep his cool as he quickly wiped off his face. He was still embarrassed by his display but he was mostly interested in what would now happen. He hadn't a clue how Belle could think there was any way for him to do what had been proven physically impossible. But if this is what it would take to gain her affection, then he was at least going to try.

Based on what she had seen it was obvious to Belle that it would take time and practice for the Beast to learn how to use utensils on his own, much more than just that morning would allow for. That being the case, she had already devised a different method, which would require no need for spoons. Setting her own aside she picked up the bowl with both hands and raised it to her mouth, making it more like a large cup to drink from. The Beast caught on to her idea, and feeling greatly relieved picked up his own bowl to join her in a toast.

Of course he realized, it was so simple and could be easily done even with his large paws. It was a thrilling feeling to eat from a bowl, just the same as she could. It no longer mattered if he could use the silverware right now or not, the important thing was he could at least do this and it gave him back a little bit of that dignity he had given up. Belle had proudly smiled her approval at his progress and they could now complete breakfast on a happy note.

This signaled the start of many such lessons which they would continue on for the next several days during which Belle helped him learn a better way to properly use his silverware and drink from a cup. These were not easy goals and there were many heated debates that resulted in both storming to their rooms. But each day, they would always pick right up again from where they had left off. By the following week the Beast had mastered use of all table ware and realized he had been wrong about Belle and her notion to help.

With this victory others would also soon join in, many at his own beckoning. One in particular was finally adding a shirt to his daily attire. This again began as a challenge, as merely pulling on any sort of shirt was tricky and frustrating. But with patience, reassurance and a very helpful sewing staff the Beast was soon wearing a multitude of perfectly sized shirt and pants without the added accessory of rips or tears in the cloth.

The first day he came down dressed in one was a little awkward and it gave him a strange feeling, wearing the clothing of a man while in the form of a beast. That and the sensation of cloth rubbing on his fur didn't improve upon this, but still he wasn't going to give in to this discomfort and adjusted. It was worth it to see the look on Belles face the first morning he had worn one and her smile cheered on his efforts.

This adjustment was slowly bringing about a new side of the Beast, one that no one in the castle had ever expected to see emerge. It was a quiet, almost timid side in which he did not fly into a rage over just anything or lash out violently, though when he did get upset he would instead take to his room till he could be calmer.

It wasn't always so easy and somedays he would spend hours punching at the walls, convinced he would never be able to control this. But finally the anger would reside and he would feel his animal rage release it grasp. It would not be an instant change, but each time was always one step closer.

Belle was finding herself far more comfortable in being around the Beast, and actually enjoying his company. Still she did hold some value for time to herself, which normally consisted of outdoor strolls. The November month was nearly gone and the snow fall would soon be increasing, so this would probably be the last few times she would get to be out in the open air till the spring. She had often seen the Beast watching her form his balcony and wondered why he never came outdoors as well, or at least during the day time hours.

She had on more than one occasion discovered large tracks in the snow that she had not observed there the day before. Why on earth he would be outside at night was puzzling, but she let it go. Then one morning in the early days of December she had decided to give the few lingering birds a last treat before winter.

The Beast had noticed her headed out with the seed bag and was unable to revoke the urge to follow after her. He managed to keep out of sight as she made her down to the small maze of gardens that ran alongside the castle. He had rarely gone there in times before or after the curse. They had belonged to his mother and held too many memories. But today he was determined. Standing hidden behind a tree he could plainly see her spreading some seed over the snow covered grounds.

Then holding her hand out with some seeds, she froze, not moving for several minutes. The Beast was growing concerned that something might be wrong when he watched in amazement as a small group of birds came down form the trees, 2 of which perched on her hand nibbling the seed hungrily. The Beast gasped in surprise, and then ducked back behind the tree, in complete awe of this girl, who was so calm and gentle that even the birds liked her.

Coming back out slightly he found that Belle had vanished leaving no trace to be found. For a moment panic set in on him that she was truly gone. His animal side threated with reaction but he denied it by forcing himself to relax. After taking a deep breath he moved out further to search for her. Suddenly something very cold and wet made contact with his face, turning everything white before his eyes. He franticly wiped at his face, and discovered he was holding the remains of a snowball, and there was a slightly sound of giggling from somewhere nearby to him.

Once he had cleared the rest of the snow from his eyes he could now see Belle standing there, with a guilty but very cheeky grin on her face. The Beast wasn't amused at this, considering how he had just managed to talk his temper down "WHAT did you do that for?" Belle flashed an innocent look "Me? What about you sneaking around and following me like that?" The Beast knew he was caught. "I was...um…uh, how did you get the birds to do that?" He reasoned there was no harm in trying to change the subject, and it paid off.

"Oh you saw that, here I'll show you." She gestured for him to come over and shyly he did. But when she reached for his paw he pulled back slightly. "What's wrong?" she asked plainly, not sure what to make of this new timid side and the Beast could offer little to explain. "It's...I don't…you shouldn't …" and somehow through this Belle realized he didn't want her to touch him. It was the same fear that unknown to her had been in existence since her arrival. "Beast…it's alright, I'm not afraid to touch you."

"Really? Can you honestly say that my form doesn't bother you even in the slightest?" To answer she reached for him again, this time he allowed her to take his paw, at least for a quick moment. She had never actually felt his fur before and it was far softer than she had thought it would be, almost like silk. Likewise feeling her touch sent warmth down the Beasts arm and he actually wished she didn't have to let go.

Carefully Belle poured some seed into his out stretched palm and instructed him on how to remain perfectly still and wait. He had more than a few doubts that this could work, and the birds would probably never come near such a monstrous creature as him. As it was he had carried an old hatred for birds, in their ability to fly away and be free. But he wasn't about to say this to Belle, as she had returned to her own frozen stance and they stayed that way, hardly even breathing.

Then a little blue bird appeared on the ground, pecking at the snow and gazed up, tilting its head sideways at these funny looking statues. Before the Beast could even blink the tiny bird had perched on his paw, giving him another glance with a quick cock of its head and then pecked wildly at the snack. Trying to not move too much, He smiled at Belle in awe, unaware this was the first time he had ever done so.

This helpless little being was showing nothing in the way of fear towards him. The world had suddenly become a brighter, less demeaning place, and the trees seem to come alive now with the many calls of other bird's eager to joy in having a treat. They floated down on the winds landed to eat their fill, and then took off back to the sky. Now able to move freely Belle gave him a cute grin. "That wasn't so hard right?" then she added "By the way you have a nice smile," she commented, "Hardly with these fangs." He commented back dimly.

"I don't even notice them when you smile, only how your face seems to light up. That and your eyes, they are what really stands out. I've never seen a more brilliant blue color." She knew this might be a little forward but something about his eyes had really captured her from the first moment she saw them.

The Beast looked away as he was not used to being complimented like this. "You don't have to say things like that."

"Why not it's true?"

"Because…you don't know me…at least not well."

"I would like to though…as a friend"

There was a hint in that that brought up something that had been weighing heavy on his mind and he couldn't take not asking any longer "Belle…can I ask you a question?" She was rubbing her hands together, in effort to remove any excess seed. "Yes certainly. What's on your mind?" Now he had to figure how to word this without sounding stupid. "Um…what you said about me not being a monster…did you mean that….or did you just say it at the time?" She had pulled her gloves back on and turned to him, looking a little uncertain, and making him wish he hadn't asked.

"I did mean it and I still do. Although when I first came here, I had almost come to believe that's what you were. But…somehow I had the feeling that wasn't true, especially not on the inside. Then at the West Wing you spoke so poorly about yourself, and that just confirmed it for me; that you were controlled by anger but you were not a monster. Do you understand?" It didn't seem fair; too ask such a question without any time to plan an answer accordingly, and how she wished she could have somehow done better with her choice of words. Granted it was important to be truthful with him about her earlier views, but at the same time she did not want to hurt his feelings in return.

"Then I have….changed?" he asked meekly, and so unsure. "Yes you have, more than you realize." She stated this very relieved. He repeated his nod and all was still right with the world.

They continued back to enjoying the outdoors, walking the frozen gardens and watching rainbows dancing off from the icicles that covered the pine trees low hanging branches. It was an afternoon that ended much too soon for both.


	23. Chapter 23-Poetry and Family

Chapter 23-Poetry and Family

It had been a thrilling few days, but Belle was still finding herself seeking some solitude in the company of her books. It was very kind of the staff whom upon first taking Philippe in, had been thought in bringing her bag to her room. Had her books been lost to the woods, she would have been devastated. It was after the evening meal, and night had settled on the castle, however for Belle the day was still incomplete.

Holding her mother's poetry close to her, she entered into the parlor. She could hear several members of the staff, still bustling around in the kitchen, their voices all coming together in a buzz like sound that would have confused many a honey bee.

Now feeling overly ready to begin she curled up by the fire opening her delicate book and skimmed a few pages, letting the words fill her with memories. From the time she was a very young child she had fallen asleep as her mother read the words that played like a song. As she had grown older, they had then often spent the time before bed, reading some aloud taking turns and bringing smiles to her father's face. It had never felt the same to read them since, hearing them spoken only in hear mind, while the air remained in silence.

Had she been back in the cottage she wouldn't have felt completely comfortable with doing this, but her time here, in this castle, had continued to expand on her boldness and taking pride in who she was. These poems were nothing to keep locked up in the crush of the surrounding quiet.

They deserved to be spoken with voice and meaning once again. Without caring who hear her, or thinking about anything else for that matter she began speaking aloud, quietly at first and then a bit louder.

 **"The tree was bright as it proudly did sway; its leaves were alive with glossy green**

 **It was always more better for all this way, nothing to destroy this precious scene"**

It was easy enough to do from memory, and she felt a feeling of exhilaration building within her, and she closed her eyes, drinking in the words as they flowed on and continued

 **"Nights were calm, always quite pleasant; the tree had grown to the touch the daring sky**

 **This was perfect, for this was the new, forgiving present, which couldn't reach the winds blown by"**

She was half way through, when the Beast caught hint of her voice, and while he really wasn't sure why she would be speaking this strange song instead of singing, it gave off a sound so captivating; he could not resist stealing a glance of her.

She was looking away from the door and didn't realize he had joined her till his own voice caught her off guard. "Belle, what is that? A song?" She stopped, blushing, and turned to him, seeing his puzzled expression, also partly embarrassed "I didn't …mean to interrupt, but I thought…don't you…sing a song, not speak it?"

It was a humorous question but she knew he must have never heard a poem or at least been familiar with one. "Well this is similar to a song, it's called a poem. This book is full of poetry. Have you ever heard any before?" The Beast shook his head while eyeing the bounded pages and a spark of interest began to grow.

"Can you read some more?" Belle would never have guessed that the Beast would enjoy being read to, let alone poetry, but it had been ages since she had a willing audience and was pleased to welcome his company. "If you would like to listen, that would be nice, please sit down." At first he considered sitting there beside her, but wasn't sure how proper that would be and choose instead to be seated at her feet. She picked up where she had left off " **The days were always this grateful, till one morning**

 **"The ground shook harder and seemed to tremble**

 **The birds flew faster than before and their calling gave a warning**

 **Something different was coming at hand** " Belle partly expected the Beast to be finished with this, but instead he continued to eagerly awaited more.

So they both sat there, taking in one poem at a time, letting the words flow over them. Never once did the Beast appear to show the slightest sign of boredom. Belle then chose one particular poem to close with.

 **"I lay there and I heard thy song, turned to window near, saw thy star on high night sky**

 **Lying then hidden behind clouds, It then disappeared like thy dreams, Dreaming brings thy love**

 **Come sleep through thy dark night; pay no mind to cold night air**

 **Still hear thy song, ringing tones I love to hear, come see thy star**

 **Leaving with thy dreams, hidden behind that cloud"**

Belle fell silent after finishing and carefully marked the page in the book for them to continue later. The Beast had been so captivated that he looked like his mind was still following that star among the clouds, seeing it all happen as the words said. "It reminds me so much of a song….I'd forgotten how words could create something… beautiful." He said, staring into the fire.

Belle ran her finger over the books binding, thinking back to the last time she had read this book aloud with her mother and how simple things had been back then. "I'm very glad you enjoyed it. This book once belonged to my mother, she loved every poem, but that last one was her favorite. She would always read them to me when I was little."

The Beast didn't stop watching the fire; sadness was coming over him as his mind tried again to reflect back on the life he wanted to forget, but his heart wouldn't allow that this time "My…mother ….she used to sing to me… every night…before I would fall asleep." He spoke in a distant sounding tone, speaking more to himself than to her.

Belle couldn't stop from feeling surprised by what he said. "Your mother…..you mean… you have a family?" She felt a bit uncomfortable asking such a question. Obviously if he had been born, then he had to have had parents at some point in his life. The Beast seemed to swallow hard, "I did once…but not anymore."

Up till now Belle had never really regarded the Beast for having a family of his own, somehow the thought of him having once been a son to someone, it was just strange to imagine. Only now she was hoping he might just open up to her, enough to provide her with some small hint to his past. "Can you tell me what happened?"

The Beast didn't answer right away, aside from giving a small nod. He hadn't meant to bring this up, had never dreamed he would and already these painful memories were causing his stomach to form knots. But still after hearing Belle and how she told him about her mother, maybe it was all right….to talk about his own. After all this time of forcing them to remain hidden away he now finally allowed himself to access these memories of a mother gone too soon and all the joy that had been taken.

After a minute he spoke to her again. "It was a long time ago. My mother died from scarlet fever when I was only eight… losing her was unexpected and very difficult….." His voice began to fade to a whisper, and he took a deep breath before going on. "I wasn't close to my father. He had no interest and rarely wanted to see me. Then shortly after…he left me too, only by his own choice…I suppose he's dead now."

The way he spoke the last part, gave the impression that he was unsure what exactly had become of his father's fate. Still Belle saw no direct need to address this. It was more enlightening to discover that the Beast had at one point in his life really known the same kind of love as she had from a family of his own,. Not only that, he had also experienced the same feelings of loss as her, only at a very young age.

This early loss of his parents had clearly hurt him so deeply that it was no wonder he was so built up against showing emotion. "Then you haven't always been here alone like this?" She asked gently. The Beast shook his head, "Not always, there actually was a time…. when I can remember being happy every day, and then… it all ended. My father left me …and I was alone." "That must have been awful for you." she could have probably thought of something better to say, but really she was still trying to process that his own father had turned away from him, leaving him in isolation for years on end. What kind of person could do that to their own child?

The Beast wasn't sure what she was thinking in hearing all this, and wishing his stomach might relax a little. If anything that knot was only growing tighter and he shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably "It doesn't matter anymore, after so long I just decided it was better to be alone, away from anyone else and all the pain they could cause. Only…" His voice was now starting to crack, along with his heart pounding faster in his chest. After all this time he could fully remember the agony of that terrible day, and his eyes quickly filled with tears. "It just wasn't fair … I didn't even know she was sick and no one would let me see her. I never got the chance to tell her goodbye or how I…." It was frightening, feeling such strong emotions like this outside of his control, having kept them concealed for years...

All of a sudden something in the Beast snapped as if he just realized what he had been saying and he shook his head in disgust at himself. Here he had sworn everyone in this castle to silence and now it was him who couldn't keep his mouth shut. He slammed his fist against the floor in frustration at his own mindlessness "I…I sound like such a danm fool, carrying on this way like a child after all these years."

For a moment Belle was silent, Listening to the way he spoke about his mother had literally put her in a state of disbelief. How could it be this once fierce acting being before her appeared to be on the very brink of tears? It was something she had never really considered him capable of, even based on their encounter at the west wing, not even that could have prepared her for this. She realized now though that he was about to clamp up again, and hoped she might intervene "No, you're right, it wasn't fair to you. And you have every right to miss her the same as I do mine, no matter how long has passed."

The Beast could remember overhearing her tell the wardrobe how both her parents had died, that night of their first argument so he did feel slightly better with hearing this now. He slowly allowed himself to relax, his shoulders now hanging and his gaze drifted back on the fire. "Sometimes I just wish I could forget. That's why I've never mentioned them before. It just hurts too much" Belle understood, and she was now even more thankful for the years she had been able to spend with her parents and to have been so blessed with their love during that time before life in the village had begun. It would seem that the Beast had never gotten any closure in his losses. "It can be hard to remember good times, but it's also a way to keep their memories alive for when times get even harder." Now she felt it was time to let him know of her own experience.


	24. Chapter 24-A Past Revealed

Chapter 24-A Past Revealed

"We're alike in some ways, you and me. I lost both my parents also, five years ago. We were passing through a village on our way to show my father's invention at a fair, when my mother became sick. She never got well, and after she died we didn't return home. My father spent the rest of his life blaming himself and until the fever took him too. Once I was on my own, I just remained in that village, spending nearly all my time hidden away with my books.

The Beast had often wondered about where Belle had resided before the castle. "Do you ever miss living there now?" He asked quietly. He was somewhat worried she would say yes, but hardness had started to form in Belles face as she recalled the villagers and all that additional pain they had put on her shoulders. "Not at all, the villagers themselves never accepted me or my father; they considered us to be crazy and foolish. It really wasn't a hard place to leave behind; it took finding the courage to go and then I came here." She then added "I grew up in Paris. My father was a passionate inventor but then he was also a local merchant, and when he built our house he made the lower level his shop. That's what I've always considered, home. Only after everything that happened He couldn't go back there, so he sold everything we had left behind I would love to go back there someday, although I imagine it's not the same as it was then."

The Beast however wasn't really listening anymore. He was more focused on this one part that he still couldn't fully comprehend. "You mean those villagers, they didn't like you?" In his mind these villagers, if they have done so, must have been insane. "I think they mostly didn't understand me and there was a lot of talk once they found out I enjoyed reading. I had friends back home who enjoyed books as much as me, but there in this town, it just wasn't something women did there."

"If they treated you badly, then why stay?" He asked this rather boldly as if it would be easy. For someone who had spent most of his life avoiding others to suggest this was ironic. "I should have left. But with the way things were, I think I was just scared that I had misjudged the world. Maybe it really was just a lonely place where people could lack any compassion. Then I met one villager and in talking with him I realized that how I approached the world was up to me, and that good people still did exist." She paused, not wanting to fully bring Roland up at this time.

"Anyway... I don't want to let sorrow define my life anymore because I already spent far too many years hiding away when it did."

Despite what he may have already known, it was entirely different to hear it from her, something of the way she spoke, with a hint of acceptance. She had confronted her demons and come out stronger.

"And here I've always acted as though my life is nothing but misery." He pondered out loud, as until now he had never thought there could be others who had dealt with hardships in life besides him. "You say you hid for years, while I've been hiding for nearly my entire life and just expected others to take care of me. You did far more than that for yourself; finding that inner strength to live on your own like that. That's something I could have never done."

"Everyone is different," Belle broke in "and to be honest I don't think I could overcome what you yourself have. You've dealt with years of loneliness far greater than mine, and I can only imagine what that must have been like." These words of hers were spoken with such a compassionate tone towards his own losses, and that touched the Beast in a very meaningful way. "When you said how you've felt like I did, is it about what happened there in the village, how they treated you?"

Without even meaning too, Belle slightly clenched her hands tightly, this question was bringing about the recalling of something else that had once fueled that time of misery. How she had almost unknowingly pushed some of her grief aside at the loss of her mother in order to confront a different source. That experience had brought her entire world crashing down, but the resulting pain would also be derived from her father. He had not meant too, but he had been forever changed, as if the very essence that sustained him was stolen away.

He had refused to go for the burial so she had done so on her own. She could feel the chill from the ground, standing there alone beside a mound of earth, still hearing her father's voice begging her to stay. He had pleaded with her to remain with him, and for months he had spent days in a panic state insisting that his couldn't be dead and everyone was lying to him. Those were the memories now that haunted her sleep. She had felt such frustrating anger at him, at his actions that left her feeling so torn. She hadn't really comprehended how deep those actions had dug. The return of these thoughts now had her feeling a great need to be close to someone, anyone, and she dropped down onto the floor next to the Beast before she continued.

"It was more than just the people of the village. It was also my own father, and how I tried to help with his pain, but then I couldn't and every time I would feel as though I were failing him. I could never let him see how angry he could make me feel, so I kept it all held in. Only then he just kept slipping further away from me, and I couldn't stop it." Now it was her eyes that were watering.

When the Beast saw this it broke his heart. That anyone as kind as was she had even gone through such pain. He want to comfort her somehow, just reach out and wipe the tears from her face, allow her to sob on his shoulder, something. But instead he found he couldn't speak or even move. He finally spoke in a flat tone "Please don't….don't cry. And don't blame yourself. I know I do that far too often"

"What do you mean?' she turned to him, taking care to wipe away her own tears

"For what my father did. There were, and still are times I wonder if it was my fault, that I was too much of a burden."

"Why would you ever think that, you were just a child then?"

The Beasts thoughts quickly turned to remembering the man who had once been his father, this cold distant soul who treated his own son like a useless object that could be tossed aside. It was the same way he had later come to treat others. There was no compassion and it had taken a toll.

"I just couldn't comprehend that there was nothing that I could do to change how he felt about me. He never wanted anything to do with me and I _hated_ him so much for that…" Belle could see his point but the harshness in his voice rang clear, and the Beast seemed to take notice.

"That sounds awful doesn't it?" the Beast said now reverting back to gazing at the fire "Admitting that I hate my own father." He paused for a moment, "I guess... your right in what you said about how we're alike in some ways, you and me. We both know how it feels to be …different…and alone." There was enlightenment spoken from Belles eyes, realizing he had said it all. They had both been through so much, and when each looked at the other they could see so much of themselves.

Belle was still left somewhat astonished by these discoveries regarding the Beasts past. She had so many questions, and all of them unaskable. She did not want to force anything but at most wanted him to feel safe in the reinforced knowledge that he could trust her with his feelings should he decide to expose them further. For now that would be done by simply being here, keeping her thoughts silent.

It was likely almost midnight, but for the first time in memory, the Beast was in no hurry to separate for the night. Timidly he asked "Belle, I know it's late, but would you mind sitting here with me, just for a little while longer." There was no use in resisting those eyes of his. "Of course Beast." So they just sat there together, watching as the fire started becoming dimmer. Finally, Belle asked "Do you remember any of the songs your mother used to sing?"

The Beast shifted a little uncomfortably. "I've mostly forgotten." He admitted. Belle seemed none too surprised by this. "There are things I've forgotten too. About my parents. Somedays it's hard to even remember the sound of their voices. If I can just picture their faces it comes back to me, but sometimes even that becomes hard." The Beast said nothing in response, only swallowing harder than before. Shortly after Beast felt pressure against his shoulder and he realized Belle, in a now drowsy state, was leaning her head against him. "Belle…Belle?" He shifted a little more which caused her to slide downward slightly. Reactively he brought his arm up around her, to hold her in place.

He didn't want to wake her, but also knew they could hardly remain in this position all night. There was no other option but to carry her to bed and bringing over his other arm he soon cradled her against his chest. He remembered back to the first time he had done this, how fear had consumed his every move, but now he knew she was safe with him, and fear would be granted no part in this as he headed up the stairs still holding her close. He nudged the bedroom door open with his shoulder. In the moonlight he could see the wardrobe already asleep.

He carried the sleeping girl to her bed, and as he went to place her down she reached out a hand and grabbed his arm, taking a firm grip on the fabric of his shirt. She was still asleep as she whispered "Don't leave me." Not knowing what else to do He froze, allowing her to maintain her hold on his arm. It had been an unrealized action from her, but still it had to mean she trusted him. "It's all right." He managed to whisper back. "You're safe now." After a few moments her hand relaxed and slipped off his arm. He laid her down slowly and gently covered her with the sheet. "Good night Belle" he whispered, stepping quietly away.

After shutting her door his feet began their walk towards the direction of the west wing. He made his way past the familiar debris, which had gone unadded to for several days now. He stopped suddenly midway down the hall, in front of a large cabinet. He paused for a time, the pushed it aside to reveal the doorway it had been concealing from view. The air inside held a stale scent, as it had been closed off for years. It wasn't a large room that lay beyond this door, with just enough room for the beast to stand upright in, but it wasn't required to be as it only held a single item with its walls. A sheet covered its identity and the Beast stood before it with his eyes narrowed in, uncertain if he should allow it to remain that way.

Then suddenly his arm jerked forward, grabbing ahold of the sheet and pulling it off to reveal a lone standing portrait. The disturbance of the sheet caused dust particles to be sent flying everywhere, clouding the air and floating outward to the hallway. As the portraits subject was revealed the Beast felt his eyes again grow damp, as if affected by the falling dust.

The face in the picture gazed back at him, the expression one he remembered so well from his childhood. It was the sight of those eyes he wasn't prepared for, the same ones that used to look at him with the adoring love of a mother. He closed his own eyes for a moment, just long enough to see the images now playing out before him. The days had been so different back then, each a new chance to play among the gardens where he loved to indulge in a game of hide and seek.

She would always find him, and he would run giggling into her arms. At night there was his mother seated beside him as he lay tucked in bed, a small boy with his head pillowed by her lap. She gazed down at him singing sweetly, her hand stroking his face as he gave into sleep, a smile on his youthful face. It all took his very breath away. What he wouldn't give to feel her arms around him again, to hear the sound of her voice, just one more time. Slowly he let out a shaky breath as a single tear trickled down his face. Although not spoken out loud his mind still asked the unanswerable question of how he could have ever wanted to forget such precious moments.

Just then he was slightly startled by movement coming from behind him and quickly wiped at his eyes before glancing around, partly embarrassed to be caught in such a state.

It was purely chance that Mrs. Potts would have chosen then to see if the master required any tea to help him sleep. Instead she found him there in the small room. With his back turned she couldn't see his expression but from the way he was hanging his shoulders she could guess he was in something of a mood. Never did she imagine the reason behind it might be this simple painting that had vanished years ago.

She joined him in gazing at the late Queens portrait, "I had often wondered what became of this painting, and I remember your father had several but I was always grateful he gave this one to you. And it's been here all this time." Honestly there was no one else he would rather have come upon him now than her, the only one who would not only never hold this against him, but would also keep the matter between them.

"I couldn't risk destroying it, I just couldn't, and I put it away here, to keep it safe…...from me." He reached out his arm, using the back of his hand to gently stroke the outline of his mother's face.

"I miss her…so much." He spoke this in a whisper, but it still went heard

He knew it was bound to be questioned why he would suddenly now be open to mentioning what he himself had once forbid, but as was customary for her manner Mrs. Potts made no such inquires.

"We all do sire; she was such a source of joy for everyone. She brought out the best in your father... and all who knew her."

The Beast took a deep breath before he spoke "I told her, the girl."

Looking to Mrs. Potts he saw her face had gone grim. "You did what!?"

"About…my parents. I shouldn't have told her I know but…. she lost her own family and…I had too."

"Because you knew she would understand." The wise teapot filled in, her face now in a relaxed form. "You felt a connection there and it's perfectly acceptable. Really I don't foresee any harm coming from you telling her of such things…within reason."

They returned to gazing at the painting, and it was a time before either spoke again.

"Your mother was very proud of you, and you were always her greatest joy."

"I can only imagine how disappointed she would be now, to see what I've allowed myself to become."

"Speaking as a mother sire, I know she wouldn't be. Regardless of the past, you were her son and she will have always loved you as such."

"And I was such a fool to try and forget her."

"Sometimes the past can feel too painful to remember. I felt the same when I lost my husband and even now there is still much I have yet to tell Chip about his father. Even after all these years."

That was the other thing about Mrs. Potts, she always knew the right words to say at the right time. In knowing this he felt secure in asking her something he never thought he would.

"Do you remember the songs… the ones my mother used to sing?"

"I believe I do… sir. I taught her many myself. "

"Could you…teach them to me?"

"It would be my pleasure my dear"

As they now departed from the room it went without saying that they would not be telling anyone of this, it was a private matter that was far too personal.


	25. Chapter 25-Christmas

Chapter 25 –Christmas

The Beast knew he had taken a massive risk in bringing up the subject of his parents to Belle. He had not even mentioned his parents to any the staff for many years and they in turn hadn't done so either. He treated any memories of his early childhood like a dream once had that was too wonderful to be true. His rage had led him to destroy any and all reminders of this time. He had actually taken some level of joy in clawing the face off his own portraits and then all those of his father.

But there had been something about Belle and the way she spoke of her own family that gave him the security to admit just how deeply these memories had fasted themselves to him and regardless how painful they were forever rooted in his heart.

He now realized how empty he had felt in denying himself these moments to remember better times and how truly grateful he was that he still had the ability to do so. Still he wondered how she had reframed from ambushing him with a mess of questions, this was totally unknown, but it was also fortunate that she had.

She had wanted too though, in the days following their talk she had wanted to know everything about him. In all the fascinating books she had read in her time, she found his story topped them all. But there still remained a undrawn line involving what was open to discussion and what was not. Where the beast's father had gone, what they might have looked like, had they even been human? All these were things she knew she couldn't ask. So she was for now left up to her own ideas and could only assume that the Beast, regardless of his current state had at some point in his life been human.

Then to really and truly go out on a limb, suppose he was or at least had been…the prince? It was a huge assumption, but for all she knew it could be true. It made some sense, only it still didn't explain the household full of living objects. Had they too once been human? The top question of all most defiantly was what had happened to everyone?

The month of December was drawing to its last days and Christmas would soon be making its arrival. This would normally have gone unnoticed by those in the castle. Having been under such a siege of dreariness had long stripped the yuletide season of any formal celebration. They all knew the master had never shown an interest in Christmas since his mother died and following the placement of the curse staff had indeed lost any care for it themselves.

With its warm messages of sharing joy, being among family, it had severed as a highly overbearing reminder of the past Christmas's when life in human form was all they had known. Still there were some who remained faithful to this holiday and observed it in their own quiet way. Then there were others who were helpless to be aware of this event as it lingered in deep memory.

Belle had seemed oblivious to the approaching date and the Beast spoke nothing of it. This year would be no different than any other. If Belle had any desire to celebrate than she would simply have to do so on her own. At least that's what seemed to have been unofficially decided, and Mrs.. Potts being the kind of woman she was, had a feeling more than one might benefit from a mention of Christmas.

She planned her move well at dinner one evening, which as luck would have it, fell on the very night of Christmas Eve. "So my Dears, best pull out those extra quilts, I trust it's going to be a chilly Christmas Eve tonight." The Beast nearly choked on a mouthful and shot Mrs.. Potts a sullen look, wishing at time that she would do better to remain occupied with her own business. His expression went ignored and it was too late anyway, the topic was all out in the open. But Belle didn't take much interest. "Do you have Christmas here?" she asked innocently. Why did this have to come up now? He had done so well with keeping his temper in check and now that old flame was trying to blaze to life. "Not recently." He replied through gritted teeth.

He knew how just how this would pan out. She was probably going to regale them all about her passion for celebrating Christmas, how it was such a wonderful time of year and he would then get angry and have to destroy her visions of creating the prefect party here. If ever he needed to control himself it was this moment now and it was a struggle he had to somehow take on headstrong.

But Belle did not in any way seem offended by this and in no way try to dispute his statement. This came as a striking revelation to anyone who heard it. "Oh, well that seems just as fine to me?' Forget striking, this was more intriguing. Why would she be so accepting of this? "You…don't like Christmas?"

'It's not that I don't exactly like it, really there was a time when Christmas was the highlight of the year. But the last several years…were a …lot more difficult to celebrate. My father was…well that first year, there just far too much grief in us both and then after that…I was alone. It felt nothing like Christmas. I'd almost rather just not think about it."

It was a perspective so close to his own, this sharing of feeling let down by a season meant to bring happiness, only it no longer could. It had never been the same to try and have Christmas after his mother died; and with being here alone, it had been just too painful. He had never felt deprived in forgoing every Christmas since, but the servants, well not in memory had he questioned their feelings on this subject. If they had fostered any resentment it had never been discussed.

Only now to hear Belle, this girl who was just starting to bring light back into his world and had such a way about her, saying that she'd rather there be no Christmas. It felt….wrong, but what could he do? "I used to enjoy Christmas too." He admitted, and it was a hard fact that was also the truth. "But then…like you said things had changed and I guess then Christmas did as well." "And you think of all those Christmas wishes you used to make and how the thing you wish for now most in the world, can't come true." Belle chimed in

The Beast knew what she meant and a huge part of him wished now she never had to experience life this way. Maybe she didn't have to any more. "Perhaps it doesn't have to be like this, I mean with Christmas being…" "Swept under the rug?" Belle offered, bringing around a smile from both. "I know it's late for this but would you like to have a little Christmas, just keep things simple?"

Back alone in the cottage, it was hard for Belle to picture enjoying this holiday ever again. But here was the Beast, who had gone through feelings similar to what she did now, and besides did she really plan to avoid Christmas forever? "That …could be nice, what did you have in mind?"

So it was that Christmas became reunited with the castle that year, although it was done so on very simple terms. There was no tree with a gleaming star, or decorations filling the halls. There were no boughs of holly adorning the mantles or garlands wrapping up the stairs. Yet none of this mattered to anyone.

It was a welcome celebration of joy none the less with the singing of carols and at the teacups insistence, the baking of cookies. This was the push that really got the The gifts were nothing more than wishes of cheer and tiding of the season, which actually were by far the greatest gifts that could be given. There was no denying it was still a small celebration, but it was a start none the less.


	26. Chapter 26- A Gift

Chapter 26-A Gift

He hadn't even touched this door handle in over twelve years, and it still held a similar feel to the way it had back then. Once inside, the scent of ink on parchment triggered his strong senses and he knew he had found what he had been looking for. He had been searching his mind for a few days now, trying to come up with something special he could give to Belle. Not as a late Christmas gift but something else. He could feel a small friendship starting to form between the two of them and he had wanted to show his appreciation for her giving him a chance.

It couldn't be something random or like the gifts of flowers that Lumiere would often bestow on Plumette. He wanted this to be something that would be truly meaningful to belle, only nothing seemed right. It had finally come to him last night, sitting there in the parlor with her, listening to her again read such wonderful words.

He sought the help of the staff to try and tidy up the space a bit, and while the servants were rather unsure as to why the sudden interest in reopening this particular room, their confusion was nothing compared to the chances they now observed in their once hard core master. He had always barked orders and they had always complied with his requests, but never had he shown even an ounce of gratitude for their efforts, until this very day.

He had watched them assign tasks with a look of interest then before they could start in on their work he had gone and asked the one question that sent a gasp through the entire room. "Can I help?" But the surprise gave way to delight as the staff welcomed him to assist. Mrs.. Potts and several of the others could only smile as the caring young man he had been so many years ago, now finally made himself known again, he joined in on the task of cleaning and appeared to be at ease with doing so.

At long last the room was prepared for its unveiling and with his stomach tightening into dozens of knots, the Beast lead Belle to the reclosed doors. As she had never before explored this part of the castle, she had followed the Beasts here feeling a little apprehensive about just what it was that he had to show her. There was awkward tension so she decided to lighten the mood. "Shall I close my eyes then?" She asked playfully. The Beast raised an eyebrow at her, to which she then added "You did say it was a surprise."

The Beast relaxed a little, catching on to her sense of fun he nodded and her eyes closed tight. He tenderly took her small hands in his and guided her into the room. He could see the staff watching from down the hall and they all gave a reassuring smile.

Walking backwards he took her to the middle of the room. The curtains had been drawn back, and the light filled every inch of the room, creating a far brighter atmosphere than earlier. It was there he let go of her hands and holding his breath said "All right, you can open your eyes."

She obeyed and her eyes widened as they took in the sight of the largest library she had even seen. Judging by the musty feel to the air, she guessed it had been quite some time since the room had been opened. She recalled the feeling she had when first entering the west wing and it was similar to now.

This room had once been filled to its brim with exciting and sharing of tales….Then it came to her, the sheer volume of the books, it was so absolutely incredible it couldn't…it was not possible for this many books to exist in the entire world, or that they were all here, standing before her in floor to ceiling masses.

The Beast wasn't sure what to make of her reaction as she stayed there, staring, not speaking a word. Had this been a terrible move on his part, how could it, when she had said her mother had brought a love for books into her life? Maybe that was the mistake, what if this was now bringing painful memories back to light?

He hesitated in having to know her thoughts, but had to ask "Do you…like it?" Her voice relieved her delight 'It's wonderful, I love it!" He felt all the knots coming undone and he knew this had been the prefect idea. "Then it belongs to you now."

She smiled at him even more brightly and threw her arms around him, in a tender embrace. "Thank you so much!" It only lasted a moment, a few seconds and she was back to taking in her surroundings, overcome with joy. For The Beast however, those few seconds of being in her arms had felt more like hours and something indescribable had occurred.

It was something of an internal battle taking place within him. He could actually feel his heart beating faster in his chest, making it an effect to breath. It felt like the world was spinning like a top, and nothing made sense at all. All he knew was he now had this overcoming need to hold her again, look into her eyes and stay that way for as long as able.

He couldn't really be having feeling for this girl whom had only entered his life a short time ago. How long had it been, he couldn't be completely sure, other than maybe a couple months. Still, even if it had been far longer, it didn't seem possible and yet it felt as though it was. He had never felt these kinds of feelings before and it was frightening.

Despite the hardness he had always hid behind, he could feel something about him was changing. But then again how could this really be love, something which he had always thought was supposed to be indescribably wonderful, when what he was feeling was very strange, uncomfortable and honestly making him feel sick.

It was maybe nothing more than a trick of his mind. His animal rage had mislead him so many times before, and he could honestly now shudder at how violent his temper had often risen. What if I'm losing my mind, He thought? What if he was only just imagining things, was he so desperate to end this curse that his own mind was trying to make a complete fool of him.

As he continued to watch Belle walk among the large book packed shelves, he could feel his face growing warmer and had he not had fur, he probably would have been redder than a summer tomato. Why did Belle not seem at all affected by their shared embrace? She appeared to be acting no different than she had before. Was it because she had felt nothing towards him in that moment?

Casting his eyes to the floor it suddenly occurred to him that her denying him would be harder to face than forever remaining in this form. One of his deepest fear had always been this; that he might end up falling hopelessly in love with someone and then have to accept the reality of her not loving him. Facing that sort of loss again would be far more painful than he could possibly bear. It was this realization that made him start to question his feelings even more than before.

Why had he never thought to ask how love was supposed to work, and why did it have to be so confusing and far more difficult than he ever would have believed.

He had to think, and he had to do it somewhere alone, away from the castle. Here there was just too much to make him feel pressured and remind him that everyone was counting on him, depending on him to win this girls heart. How was that possible when he couldn't even decipher what he his own was telling him? He muttered something about needing to step out, not really sure if Belle or anyone heard him.

Then he made fast for the main entrance of the castle, heading out into the chilling air, he barely even felt it through his thick fur. The sun cast shadows a crossed the snow covered ground which sparkled like crushed diamonds. He had often roamed the grounds and at times run wild in the woods. It was there that he could go and be free to let the animal in him take over without fear of being seen or judged. He started a fast pace run, through the gates and down the sloping ground to the ravines edge.

Dropping to all fours he pushed himself into a full sprint, the wind whipped in his fur, and he felt a great release of tension, both in body and mind. He never noticed the snow starting to crumble, giving out under him, until he was falling forward onto the rocks lining the ravines edge. It wasn't a deep drop, only a couple of feet, but his speed had been too great and it added a great amount of force now working against him

Pain struck first from twisting his leg, then again as he landed, a sharp edge slicing into his arm. The last pain was only there for an instant as his head made impact and the world went silent and black. The wind continued to blow, starting now to build up more momentum. The sky had clouded over and soon flakes would fall, covering the land and the Beast who laid there.


	27. Chapter 27-The Truth or Not

Chapter 27- The Truth or Not

A clock struck 7 pulling her away from the world she was in. So entranced with her exploration of endless books she hadn't noticed the snow coming down like powder sugar to a cake, or even that the Beast had gone from the room. She could slightly recall him mentioning something about needed to go, but did not take notice till now and was startled at how long she been here alone.

It was like the library had just been so….unreal in a way, like a prefect daydream, that she had to see every inch of it. She hoped the Beast would not be at all offended at her absentmindedness, as she completely loved his gift to her.

Suddenly she saw which clock the chiming had come from; Cogsworth had made entrance in to the room, glancing around. "Pardon Mademoiselle, but have you any notation of the Masters where abouts?" He was looking past her, at the window, watching the swirling display.

"Um no I'm sorry Cogsworth, my minds been a bit distracted in here." The mantle clock stole another glance around the room "Oh my yes, the library does greatly invoke the mind. It was once quite beautiful." Ask him NOW, a voice shouted from within, ask him what happened here, were they all once human, does he even know of Roland, why don't you just ask him? DO IT NOW!

She took a slow and deep breath, preparing herself for this, and the hope that she might now finally undercover the truth about all of this. "Monsieur Cogsworth…if you maybe had moment I mean I've been wondering..…"she could feel him already starting to tense up, as though he had been expecting this all along. "Has anyone else ever come here to this castle, before me?"

The polished brown color of his face seemed to reduce drastically, and while he seemed to then regain some composure, he then spoke in a forced sounding voice. "What a silly question that is? Whatever would make you ask that" Inside he was completely horrified she had brought this up and he would not reveal anything to bring light to the subject, no matter how much he may have wanted too.

Belle knew she was treading on dangerous ground and was facing great risk of this conversation ending, before it had even begun. Still he was dodging giving her an actual answer so she decided to proceed with a different tactic. "Oh well, I guess that might be a bit of a silly question. To be honestly truthful when I first saw the castle I thought it might belong to…possibly a royal family…or maybe even a.."

But Cogsworth stopped her from saying any more. He knew as did everyone else that learning of the castles past could greatly compromise the chance that Belle might break the spell. "Now listen young lady, I don't know where exactly you might have come up with this silly nonsense, but I can personally assure you that is precisely what it all is, and I must ask you to please not speak of this again, to anyone!"

This was most defiantly not the way she had predicted this all to turn out and now in a single moment, nothing made sense. He wasn't telling her something,that much was already clear. How could she be the first to ever have come here, how could Roland have never come here, when he had known about the Beast, all the enchanted objects, and how else could it be?

"But the Beast, can you at least tell me…has he always been as he is now?"

"Does that really matter to you?"

"I guess not."

"Then there is nothing more for me to say on the matter."

Belle felt like it had suddenly become very hard to breath, and her own color had melted to paleness. She simply nodded and watched as the clock, still wearing a less than unpleasant expression, waddled from the room.

She brushed a loose strand of hair from her face trying to reason this all out one piece at a time. There had to be something she was missing in this. All right, so maybe there was never a prince, perhaps Roland had been mistaken to some degree. She didn't like to consider that, but it was a possibility she had to recognize. He had been through a serious trauma and it could have infiltrated so much upon his memory, altered what he might have experienced. But still so much of what he said was right that he couldn't have not been there to see it.

And if that was the case then why hadn't Cogsworth told her the truth or at least he could have given her a simple straight answer. It had been years ago so maybe he himself didn't even remember. She was certainly no expert on how the mind of a clock might function… still the way he had reacted, almost in a defensive way.

Something was just not adding up and while it troubled her to think Cogsworth would have been hiding the truth, this now posed the question; what was he and maybe everyone else here trying to hide.

Still the bigger discovery here if she were to take what Cogsworth had just total her literally was that the Beast had always been ….a Beast, for his entire life. Why this was such a shock she didn't know, maybe she had somehow believed that this hadn't always been the case. Only perhaps it really had. Maybe that's why he was unknown to the outside world, maybe he had been kept hidden since birth. That could also be the reasoning behind why his father had rejected him.

She let that thought sink in and still intensely contemplating what this all mean, soon followed in leaving the library. She was headed down the hallway from the library when she came upon Mrs.. Potts, who was wearing a concerned expression, gazing out at the increasing flurries. "Mrs.. Potts are you all right?" Belle asked wondering if perhaps Cogsworth had informed her of what had occurred in the library, but she was mistaken.

"I don't know my dear…we thought the master had returned from his walk hours ago, but…It seems he must still be out there, we can't find him anyway in the castle." The wind outside seemed to increase in its speed, causing the snow to slam against the window panes. A horrible feeling came over Belle "Are you certain, has the entire castle been checked?" Panic surged and without waiting for an answer she broke into a run, towards the west wing.

Her heart was pounding loudly enough to create an echo. The hallway held no fear over her this time as she approached the door "Beast, are you there?" She called knocking her fist hard against the door. There came no reply and she yelled louder "PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Where there was again no reply she chanced a look inside. Gazing into the deserted lair, she now was forced to confront the awful truth, the Beast was somewhere out in the storm.


	28. Chapter 28- The Search

Chapter 28-The Search

There was no option on what course of action should now take place. Belle was determined to find the beast by venturing out into the storm herself. When first it became known that Belle fully intended to go, there was some debate over regards for her own safety. But Belle refused to take a no for the answer as the staff had quickly rallied in the front hall. Among all the voices of those gathered in the hall, Belle could hear the whispers of "what if's" making their way through the crowd. What if they were already too late, what if he had been badly injured or succumbed to the bitter cold?

She couldn't take another word of it "Everyone QUIET now!" She heard herself shout at them, without even realizing she had. "He is NOT dead, and we are NOT going to act as though he is and just leave him out there! NOT without trying to find him and I do NOT care how long it takes I am NOT COMING BACK WITHOUT HIM! Now….will anyone go with me?" They had all turned their eyes to her, impressed with her determination and somewhat hopeful that this might be partly due to her starting to develop feelings towards the Beast

Finally some, including a coat rack and large candle holder, volunteered to help find their master. The rest, under the unfailing leadership of Mrs. Potts were deciding what would be needed to assist them, both during the journey and return.

While she had been expecting they would require Philippe as a means of travel, she was surprised to learn other accommodations were already in preparation for their departure. They were to ride in a carriage that could take them anywhere needed, without the use of horses. Belle wasn't entirely sure how that might work, but there was no time to think on it now as it was then announced that the carriage was soon to arrive, so she and the others started out the front doors. The air that blew in was so cold it bit at her skin sent many objects rushing away to avoid being blown. Lumiere remained standing by the doorway, gripping the frame with his candles. "Sacre bleu!" He gasped.

The snow fall appeared to have slowed for the present, which would be a great help in finding their way, but the dark clouds overhead remained in a menacing formation. Speed would need to be of the essence to take full advantage of this break in the storm, however brief. As the light from the entrance spilled onto the white powder a path of slight imprints could just be seen, leading away towards the gates and beyond.

Lumiere saw this as well, and as he had often seen the Beast starting out to roam during the nights he knew at once where they would have to go. "Mademoiselle" he called out to Belle "The ravine that begins just outside the gates of the castle, that's where he would be…at least I would think so." She nodded to him, grateful for this information.

The carriage, having arrived at the front door, stood waiting for them. It looked like a strange wooden spider, with legs and a coach for its middle. The servant's politely stood aside, allowing Belle to board first. Stepping through the door, she found the inside very much the same as any carriage would be. She quickly took a seat, pulling her knees up against her as the accompanying staff climbed aboard with her. Along with them came several large blankets. She didn't have to ask what they might be for.

I know he's out there, she thought to herself, and we will find him alive. The door swung closed and the carriage began to move forward, cutting off anymore thoughts. They moved with a galloping like motion a crossed the castle grounds, and headed over the stone bridge way. Looking through the side window she could now see the ravine, its looming depth and rocky formations.

She had not paid any real attention to the ravine during her stay and had not retained any memory of its appearance upon her arrival. It was really breathtaking and beautiful, aside from its daunting size. How on earth are we going to find him, where are we even going to start? The worried whispers of the staff came back to her in a haunting fashion and she wrapped her arms around herself more tightly trying to gain the calmness she would require to face this task. The gates ahead came apart allowing them entrance to the outside world.

Now moving alongside the ravine the carriage slowed its pace and for a moment the path of tracks had vanished making the situation seem hopeless. Looking out the window, as the carriage took a few cautious steps in the direction they had been heading, the coat rack spotted the trail of imprints a short distance way. There wasn't a minute to lose as they hurried forward.

It seemed they had gone for several miles by this point and the break in the storm was threating to unleash it's pent up fury upon them all at any given moment. None of the carriages occupants spoke on this, too afraid to create even more doubt and fear. Then… something began to come into their field of vision, though it was very difficult to make out from the hazy surroundings.

It's didn't matter, Belle saw it and began screaming frantically "BEAST! BEAST!" The wind carried the sound of her screams to the still form lying ahead of them, its body nearly covered in white.


	29. Chapter 29- The Wolves

Chapter 29-The Wolves

The carriage had not yet come to a full stop, before Belle had flung the door open and dashed to the fallen Beast's side. She wanted to throw herself a crossed him, know that he was safe and really there, finally found against all the odds. The fear that they might be too late, that he was already dead, she refused to allow these thoughts entrance into her head. He couldn't be anything but all right.

His massive body was lying sprawled and buried in snow. As she reached out to touch him, a small amount of fear did manage to leak its way in, making her afraid she might now crush her inner hope. Thankfully she was not to be disappointed in her findings and franticly brushed the snow off him.

His eyes were clenched tightly shut and parts of his fur were stiff with ice, but holding her hand close to his face she could make out the movement of air and that was all she needed to sigh in relief, he was alive. She knew they were far from out of danger yet and once she uncovered him fully she began to inspect him for any damage.

From what she could see his arm, appeared to be the worst of his injuries. The sleeve of his shirt was soaked with blood, and through the ripped cloth, she could make out that it was a very deep gash, and although it was no longer bleeding, it would more than likely require stitches in order to properly heal. His one ankle felt slightly swollen and in brushing through his fur she could make out bruising, a sprain perhaps, but didn't seem broken. The Beast groaned as she gentle checked his other leg which did appear fine. He had begun to wake up and shifted a little, moving his injured arm and recoiling in pain at the movement.

Belle stroked his forehead trying to help him relax. "Shhhhhh, it's all right." She spoke in a soothing voice, the way she had comforted her father when the fever pained his entire body. The Beast opened his eyes for moment, looking at her with disbelief, thinking he had to be seeing things. His expression relaxed a little as he slowly recognized her then became one that reflected his stabbing pain. "My arm…it hurts." He whimpered, sounding so helpless Belle again had the urge to hold him in her arms, keep him from feeling any more pain.

Instead she nodded in understanding "I know it does, we're going to get you back to the castle." She then called over her shoulder for the objects that had been waiting beside the carriage, the coat rack brought over one of the blankets which she used to wrap around the beasts arm to hold it steady. As Belle helped him to sit up, the coat rack gently placed another blanket over the Beast shoulders. His fur had saved him from being lost to the cold, but even a fur coat can only hold up so long, and as the shock of his injuries wore off, he was visibly shivering. They needed to get him back inside to the castle to get fully warmed up.

Moving the Beast wasn't going to be an easy task, but somehow they had to make it work. She looked back down at the Beast. "I know you're in a lot of pain, but do you think you can try and stand." The Beast slowly nodded, and tried to stand himself up by using the nearby rocks as support. Belle held his injured arm as he now went to stand up right, only to buckle slightly when he tried to use his sore ankle.

Gasping in pain, he fell back to knees, taking Belle down with him. She managed to catch herself but scraped her hand against the rocks. She ignored it, turning back to the Beast. "Are you okay?" Belle asked worried he might now be injured further. But the Beast, now becoming more aware of the situation, answered by trying a second time, and with Belle and now the servant's each took a side to help support his weight, he was able to limp towards the carriage. They were nearly there when the wolves appeared.

They were a small hunting party, only three, but the cold weather had made them wilder, they could easily take down the group before them. Their eyes were locked on the Beast as if they appeared to have singled him out as the top opponent. They growled together in unison starting a low tone then rising higher as they stepped closer. The Beast didn't hesitate as he pushed Belle along with the others back behind him. He held his wrapped arm close to his body, and ignoring all pain moved forwards towards the pack. Belle felt her fear overtaking the feel of the cold and that intensified as she realized the Beast was meaning to protect them.

The wolves sensed their challenge had been accepted and their growls were more threatening than before. The sound seemed to echo off the trees around them "What are you doing, you can't fight them in your condition?" Belle spoke in frightened whisper, terrified of what would happen now. The Beast remained where he was, refusing to break off eye contact "That doesn't matter now… just stay behind me." His voice was still weak with pain, but it demanded she listen. She wanted too, but couldn't push her fear for him aside that easily "You could be killed!"" she said more franticly in a pleading voice, and taking a single step forward herself.

In a just as pained, but now more forceful tone he repeated his order. "I said stay back… and don't run. They'll see that as weakness and they will catch you." Belle looked to the objects in desperation and was dismayed to find they were doing just as their master had commanded. Had everyone lost their minds, did they not see the danger he was putting himself in by doing this. But the Beast knew exactly what he was doing. These were some of the same wolves he had dealt with before and knew the only reason they came picking a fight now was because they saw him as a wounded animal, which would be far easier to take on then in the past.

Through all of this the wolves were continuing to close the gap between themselves and their hunting aim, the hair on their backs gone ridged Just when the wolves appeared set to attack the Beast summoned up all his remaining strength and let loose a roar more powerful than any he ever had before. To finish it off he gave a menacing lunge forward, which caused him to nearly loose his footing a second time but somehow he maintained his stance. The wolves seemed to freeze, as if suddenly turned to stone, their growls becoming silent. Everything, even time seemed to stop for a few moment, then together the wolf pack turned and left, clearly realizing they would be no more a match now for the Beast than they had been before.

Once the danger had passed the Beast's legs gave back out and he dropped back to his knees. Belle came with the objects to again help him stand. Belle took a strong hold on his arm and held the edge of his cape tightly in her grasp. He could feel her whole body shaking, and her voice trembled when she spoke "I was so afraid." He was too overtaken to work out whether she was referring to the wolves or his actions. "It's…all right…Belle… they…wouldn't …hurt me." He managed to say, though he doubted his strained voice would provide her with much comfort. He knew the staff was far more used to seeing him come out of scrapes with other animals from the woods and would never believe him incapable.

They moved back towards the carriage, and he was the first to board this time with the objects following. Belle looked back around at the ravine, as the snow continued it's decent from the sky. She looked to where the Beast had lain only a few minutes before, then to the tracks of the wolves and shuddered. In just that short time the snow fall was already coming faster, and she climbed about the carriage herself. It was a very tight fit, but once everyone was safely inside they started back towards the castle. It was again rather quiet on the return trip; the only sounds were those of nature now pounding in the carriage.

It was pulling so hard against them, that Belle worried the wooden frame of the coach would be ripped to shreds. But no one else seemed worried about this, and she focused on holding the Beasts arm steady, as each bump they encountered caused him to groan in agony. She noticed how groggy he seemed since the wolves departed and despite his need to rest, knew she had to keep him alert until they arrived. Hopefully in keeping herself busy with this, she could draw attention away from the numbing cold that was threating to overtake her. Even seated by the Beast she felt chilled all over.

"Do you remember how you hurt your arm?" She asked, seeing this as good a conversation as any to distract them both. The road became rough once more and the Beast let out a few more moans before answering. "I was …The snow…just gave out and…I fell. I guess I hit my head…" He lightly touched a spot on his head, flinching as he made out a small swelling. "I don't remember anything else after that. It was stupid of me….I shouldn't have gone out…..I just wasn't thinking."

He was feeling incredibly foolish for all of this, and was expecting a firm lecture from Mrs. Potts in return for his actions, especially for the part about wolves. He did realize however, just how fortunate he was to not only have been found, but to have gotten those wolves to back down. Honestly he would take any form of reprimanding over freezing to death or being mauled by those annoying brutes.

The thoughts he had been having prior to his accident came back to him and with them the fact that Belle had come to find him. He suddenly felt Belle shiver slightly and felt a pang of guilt that she was out in this storm. She wasn't exactly designed to withstand the elements. She had risked her life to come after him, and….maybe that proved something.

The storm was now hitting with full force, moving in strong waves, as they arrived back at the castle. Belle was indeed grateful she had not needed to take Philippe out from the safety of the stable. Getting to the doors took effort from everyone, with the Beast trying his hardest to remain on his feet while being nearly dragged along. They were merely a few feet from the entrance and couldn't make out anything clearly with the snow that filled every inch of the air. A guiding beam of light appeared as the doors were opened, and they managed to stumble their way back inside.

Mrs.. Potts had proved herself a wonder in readying any materials needed in the event that medical care might be required. There were several more blankets, cleaning clothes, medicines, herbal ointments and cups of piping hot tea. They were all frozen to the bone and the heat of the fire was a wonderful blessing to behold.

With the staffs assistance Belle helped the Beast to lay down near the fire, mere moments before his legs gave out completely. Once he was situated, she went quickly to her room to change into dry clothes and allow him the privacy to do the same. Never had her nightgown felt so warm. With her hair was still damp from the snow she let it down to dry and pulled on her robe. Then she headed back downstairs to where the Beast waited.


	30. Chapter 30-Giving Care

Chapter 30-Giving Care

It had been vital that The Beast remain fully conciseness as they made it back to the castle, and it had been a welcome sight for the staff that had remained behind to see him alert upon his arrival back.

Belle also knew she really should be grateful for this, but she was now discovering it's untimely down fall in causing a few slight difficulties in trying to tend to his injuries. He had been willing to hold still for his ankle to be wrapped but the wound to his arm was a little more pressing.

She had forbid him from even attempting to lick his arm, something his Beast side felt obligated to do and he could help sneaking in a few licks, despite her nagging words each time she would catch him in the act. "Are you trying to get that infected? Stop it now!" She was worse than Mrs.. Potts if that was even possible.

To add to this equation of discomfort the Beast had been stripped down, due to the damage to his shirt, and the necessity to dry his fur. This was a little twist of things as only a few weeks ago this wouldn't have been uncommon, but sitting there now bare chested before Belle, the Beast couldn't help but feel rather exposed. His only means of coverings had been reduced to a blanket wrapped firmly around his lower half. However once Belle started in on cleaning his arm, with whatever it was she had in that cursed bowl of hers, his lack of clothing became the very last thing on his mind.

"OWWW! OWWWWWWW! THAT HURTS!" The Beast bellowed as she again tried to clean out his fur which was matted with blood and dirt. He jerked his arm away nearly causing her to spill the bowl that sat in her lap. Belle rolled her eyes at this complete over reaction of his, acting like a stubborn child. She was really trying to be patient, but she was fighting fatigue, and that patience was being worn very thin.

"Could you please just stop moving around so much, this has to get cleaned?" "Well what do you expect, it hurts." He countered back, with a moan.

"Well, maybe if you would just quit moving, then it might not hurt as much." It was impossible to keep from sounding sarcastic. Due to the circumstances the Beast was in no mood for this. "I'M NOT DOING IT ON PURPOSE!" He shouted with a growl.

He then felt Belle place a soft hand on his shoulder. "I know that, but if you don't let me do this, it will only get infected and then the pain will be much worse." He certainly didn't like the sound of that, so he did honestly then try to cooperate, but even as a human he had never been one to have a good tolerance for pain, and he continued to flinch from the sting.

This was worrisome as once his arm was clean, next came the task of stitching it closed. He was already eyeing her cautiously as she threaded the small needle, having no desire to go through with getting stuck by anything sharp. Taking hits from a wolf, or even a bear was one thing, but he wasn't prepared for this. He backed away from her approaching arm "NO, Keep _that_ away from me!"

"Oh come on, you were all ready to fight those wolves. Don't tell me you scared of this."

"That was different"

"How do you figure that?"

"It just… is"

Once again Belles patience held strong, "I have to stich it closed, and it's the only way your arm will heal. I promise it shouldn't take that many." she explained.

"I don't care if it takes one!" he voiced back. Still he knew this was a standoff he wasn't going to win. Belle seemed to know this already.

"Just close your eyes and it will be over in a minute." But it was of no comfort, the first attempt to place a single stitch instantly sent the Beast right back into a howling fit, unable to take the pain for another minute. "STOP IT THAT HURTS!" He roared jerking his arm away from her reach. This caused a few interested servants who had been watching this all too now run from the room ducking for cover as they did, only too familiar with the possibility of items getting thrown.

Belle was at a loss, she had done all she could to numb the area. "If you aren't going to let me finish, then cleaning your arm will have been a complete waste. If you want me to help then stop fighting me."

But the Beast only growled in response, unrelenting. Belle looked helplessly at Mrs.. Potts who had guessed from the start how difficult this would be. "Just give him a moment Dearie" the teapot spoke quietly. Give him a moment; Belle couldn't see what difference it would make if she gave him an entire hour let alone a moment. Honestly what good would that do? With the way he was carrying on it would likely seem to any outsider that she was trying to cut his arm off.

The Beast felt Belles eyes back on him, signaling that she was waiting to try again. He knew there was no getting out of this and admitting defeat was probably the wisest choice. Get in control of yourself, his mind ordered, trying to ease his animal side. She's not trying to hurt you, she only wants to help, now trust her. You are more than strong enough to handle this. Slowly his inner animal backed down.

"Go on…just do it." Gritting his teeth, he nodded for her to continue and even though the pain burned like fire, he was somehow able to remain still. He refused to lose control again. Instead he focused all of his attention on her touch, as her hand moved up and down his arm, it felt so warm and tender. It was strange how such a simple action on her part, could be so powerful to him and hold him over till the final stitch was placed.

Once she had finally finished tending his arm she wrapped it in a clean cloth. It had taken well over an hour to complete and she was edger for sleep. It wasn't that far to go to her own room and yet she felt somewhat drawn to remain here with the Beast

As if agreeing with this her eyes grew heavy with the weight of sleep. She yawned and lay against the settee, resting her tried body. The Beast was in no position to debt these arrangements, as he was nearly giving in to sleep himself. Dealing with the pain had been tiring and once he found a comfortable position on the rug he was set for the night, but first there was something he couldn't get off his mind.

"Belle?" He asked, noting how peaceful she looked, her hair down around her shoulders. "Hmm?" she replied now starting to close her eyes to the fires light. "It's just… Why did you come after me?" Belle felt bothered by this, she wasn't sure exactly what he meant or why he would ever ask that. "Because… you could have died out there." The Beast just stared back blankly, clearly not taking this as a justifiable reason enough, which troubled Belle even more. Instead of seeming afraid for his own wellbeing her answer seemed to have brought out the exact opposite in the Beast. He merely shrugged, as he muttered quietly "What difference would that make?"

That was an unexpected response, but it was also the truth, that he saw no real purpose in a life as worthless as his own had become. In the event that the spell should never be broken, death had always held the promise of release. Never realizing with how little regard he valued his life, Belle seemed stunned and her face showed it pointed out. "What are you talking about?! Everyone was so worried and I was too…you're my friend now. Do you really think I would just leave you out there?"

The words she spoke allowed warmth to fill the Beast, which had nothing to do with the fire. "I told you….I never had had one before…a friend." His voice carried a strong disbelief

"But you do now." She said truthfully as her eyes reclosed  
"Belle…thank you...for saving my life." The Beast's voice said softly, his own eyes now closing to the darkness of sleep.

At first Belle just gave a sleepy reply of "You're welcome."

Then she really realized what he had said, having never heard him use that phrase, not even when he had learn to use silverware or after her teaching him anything since. She somehow knew that this was no small feat for him.

She looked up from where she lay, but the Beast had already fallen asleep, breathing deeply in that rough tone that once seemed intimidating, only now it sounded more soothing. Belle gently leaned over and pulled a nearby blanket up and over the Beast, stopping just at his shoulders. Smiling to herself Belle whispered "Good night Beast." then climbed up onto the settee and again lay down on the pillow cushions, finally giving in to the sweetness of her own sleep.

It would seem though that he might have partly heard her before, as the Beast had fallen asleep with just a hint of a smile. Having Belle so near to him, brought sleep on more easily and peacefully.

The nearby staff was also rather floored, as they had believed this day would never come, but now here they were actually bearing witness to their Master thanking someone, and meaning it. Mrs. Potts was leading the rest of the servant's back to the kitchen, all of them giddy with the excitement of the evenings rescue, when she turned back for a moment and gave the Beast an admirable nod, "well done sire, very well done."

Just outside the doorway she could see Cogsworth signaling her over.

"Mrs. Potts I need to speak with you urgently." Under the cover of darkness and in a rushed whisper he told her everything that had happened earlier in the library. Once he had stopped speaking they both stayed silent for a time

"But how…how could she possibly know?" Mrs. Potts finally exclaimed

"It's not possible. The enchantress made it that way, which is why I don't understand any of it. Unless that is….but it can't be….it's just not realistic."

"Does anyone else know about what you've told me?"

"You're the only one I have spoken too, I figured it best to not raise a panic among the rest of the staff. Not when they've all finally got their hopes up."

"That was a very wise choice. Everyone has been all rather on edge as of late and this would hardly help."

"I want to ask her, there is only one way I can think of and…I would love to know if… I just could ask her."

"Cogsworth I know you do, and I wish there was a way. But I just don't see how. Not at the risk of losing this chance."

"I know, it's not worth the risk." Then after a moment he cleared his throat and spoke again

"I don't think it would benefit anyone to bring this up to the master either. Especially when he is finally starting to care for this girl."

"I really believe he does, the only question is does she feel that all the same for him?"


	31. Chapter 31-After the Storm

Chapter 31- After the Storm

The events of the night before had taken much out of the Beast, exhausted him further than he ever had been, and yet even while in the deepest of sleep, his dreams found a way to break through, again playing out the way things could have been that winters night, if he had only known:

 _It was the middle of the night, an old woman stood there freezing in the snow. When the staff brought her before him she said she had lost her way and begged him for shelter from the cold. Offering his hand he quickly allowed her entrance to warm herself. To thank him she drew froth a beautiful rose which he accepted. The woman then transformed into an equally beautiful enchantress, her eyes shining green and her golden hair flowing. She smiled at him in gratitude, and she knew his heart was one filled with love….._

Belle awoke to the sounds of crackling and found herself still laying a crossed the satin sofa, a blanket half draped a crossed her. She wrapped herself back up in defense against the morning chill. Some of the servants were adding wood to the fire, which accounted for the crackling sound of the flames attacking the fresh wood. It reminded her of the way the wolves attacked, the way they moved so quickly, as though they were just one massive animal focused on consuming everything in their path.

She closed she eyes and again sighed with relief at having only a brief encounter with them the previous night. With the Beast in his current condition it was highly unlikely he could have fought them off had he not succeeded in spooking them with his roar.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open quickly. Beast, was he all right?! He had not made a sound in all this time. She turned towards where he still lay curled up on the floor, still covered with the blanket. He had rolled on to his side sometime during the night with his wrapped arm still held close to his body. Looking carefully she could just make out the slightest movement of his chest, rising and falling with each breath, which thankfully implied that he was alive. Although the injury to his arm had not been life threatening, it still posed the risk of infection, not to mention the time he had spent laying out in the snow had put him in great danger of catching any number of illnesses.

She had not really thought of just how close to death he had come until this moment. Not even so much as when he had been ready to defend them, putting his own life at risk and it was not a welcome realization. Outside the window she was greeted by the largest icicles she had ever seen hanging there. It appeared that the snow had taken a shift to ice, and nearly the entire castle was encased in a solid sheet of ice.

She carefully moved from the seat and cautiously pulled aside the blanket to inspect his bandaged arm for any signs of bleeding, which there were none.

She had never seen him asleep before and couldn't help taking advantage to gain a closer look at his facial features which were much defined in detail. Looking closely at his face, with his eyes still closed, she could see him twitching and hear the sounds of him muttering in his sleep. From the impression she got, he seemed to be having a dream and not a very good one. With the kind of life he had been living for so long, this did not come as a surprise, in fact she could hardly doubt if he ever had anything but bad dreams haunting his sleep each and every night. She remembered back to how helpless he had looked when they had first found him out in the snow and the pain in his eyes, those so very bluest of eyes.

Again she felt this overwhelming urge to just gaze into them, wrap her arms around him and keep him safe from everything that threated to cause him more pain. Why did this keep happening, what was going on in her head anymore? She had never had these kinds of thoughts before and slightly moved herself away from him to hopefully discourage such thoughts.

She hadn't been sure if she should try and wake him, but her sudden movement in sitting back from him, took care of that for her. His eyes flew open, not seeming to recognize where he was, "What...how did?" Then his eyes fell on Belle next to him. She could see how his eyes quickly dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry if I woke you." She said quietly "Were you dreaming?" The Beast nodded, still unsure and no more relaxed. It was the same as it had been countless times before. Receiving a brief taste of what it had once been like to be human. Only then to awaken and find himself back once again in the form of Beast "It's the same dream I've had for years now, for far too many nights." Having had dealt with reoccurring nightmares Belle felt badly for him. "Was it a bad dream?" He was no longer looking at her. "No…" then muttered under his breath, "Not until I wake up…and nothing's changed."

For the first time since last night she reflected on what Cogsworth had said in regards the Beast having lived this way, being feared and alone for so long. Now she could understand his words, more now than ever before.

There was so much about that conversation that still drove her mind, the mysteries of this castle were never-ending and she still wished to look into this more, though she now knew asking the servants was pointless strategy, and would not provide her with anything. The only thing that she could figure was that at some point in his life, someone or something had cursed him to this form. She guess it might have been very early in his life, perhaps even when he was born. There was no yet explaining the how or why and maybe there was a good reason for that. Still it was the most realistic explanation she had, and possibly the reason behind his father's actions. It might be that this all could have occurred after the fact and had played no part in such things.

It still seemed clear that whenever this might have taken place, it was a sensitive topic that no one was going let slip. The idea was still there that she could always ask him, but really it wasn't something she felt comfortable with ever doing.

If he wants to tell me then he will, she decided. There's no reason for me to force anything on him. And besides if she were to go by what Cogsworth had told her, did it really mattered? The way things might have once been, the identity the Beast may have once had. Would knowing the truth make her think any more or less of him? It really wasn't any sort of influential information and in some respect she now felt far less inclined to uncover it fully.

She was likely to continue to remain hopeful a new idea might present itself, so as not to cause any problems for her amongst the servants, who she still regarded as friends. She knew much of this was far beyond her concern, but there was one thing she was still set on and that was that she would not give up on her promise to Roland.

The Beast heaved himself into a sitting position as he tried to get up from the floor, then winced slightly as the pain from his arm returned. He tenderly held it with his other arm. "It feels worse than before."

"Your arm will probably feel stiff for a while. If you want I can take a look." The Beast nodded miserably, using extra caution to keep his movements to a minimum as she carefully undid the wrap. It was mended as best she could for now and provided he avoid any developing signs of a fever it should take him only a short time to fully heal. "Everything looks alright." She said, winding the cloth back over his arm "Just try and take it easy." Most of the staff was still sleeping, so they might continue talking as long as they kept their voices down. Even with the early hour Mrs. Potts soon made her appearance and seemed most delighted at the sight of them chatting. "Good morning my dears, should I have a hot breakfast prepared." The Beast nodded, now taking notice of how hungry he was. "Yes and could I maybe have some clothes brought….now?" He hoped she got the urgency of his tone. Once she was gone from the room they returned to whispering.

"How did you know where to find me?" The Beast had asked, his voice a low deep sort of whisper

"Lumiere said that's where you might be." Belle whispered back "Not to be rude, but can I ask why you were at the ravine? You don't have to tell me if you don't want too. "

Honestly the Beast was trying to avoid ever mentioning the thoughts that had landed him out there in the storm, but he could at least explain why he went to the location that he did "It's really no secret, I've gone down there for years, because It's a really quiet place, good for thinking, and for …just being alone with my thoughts….away from this place…and everything." His stomach knotted a bit as her eyes seemed to follow his every word. Why did she have to look at him with such an understanding expression?

"I know what that feeling can be like, that's another reason I love books is how they could take me away from life in the village, let me forget all of the troubles of the world." Envy crept upon the Beast, as he noted the joy in her voice. "I wish I still could." It was unclear to her why he would be unable too, "Well you always could, and I mean you do have quite a lot to choose from." The Beast felt his face grow flush, embarrassed at his situation. "It's not that, it's….. I can't read." Belle seemed dazed by this. "You never learned?" "I did, but…there was no need, and I….just forgot." Looking at his face she knew, he was telling the truth. Only there was a lot more to it than what he could say, there was once a time when he had spent much of his days getting lost in books. Being held in this castle left him with little else to fill his time, but the cruelness of the curse had stolen this away too. The day came when he couldn't make out even the simplest of words, all the letters were meaningless to him. It was the same day he had first ventured out and taken to the woods.

How could this not have occurred to her before, only she now understood why the library had been sitting there closed up all this time. So she then asked "I could teach you again, if you like?" Any envy that the Beast might have felt now vanished on the spot. "You would do that?" he replied with wonder in his voice.

Why did he sound so surprised, she thought. "Of course I would, remember I told you I want to help you, and I still mean that. I would love to teach you to read, and besides you'll want to stay off that ankle for a little while. You'll need something to do with all that time."

He was overjoyed at the thought of Belle teaching him, but that feeling dashed slightly as he glanced at the scratch on her hand, noticing it for the first time. "What happened? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked in a panic. Belle didn't understand till she remembered about her minor injury. "What? Oh that, I scraped it against a rock back at the ravine, that's all." But the Beast looked as if he didn't believe her which drove her to ask "Beast, why did you think it had been you?" The Beast slowly glanced down at his arm and the claws that threated everything he touched "It wouldn't have been the first time I've hurt anyone…., myself included. These claws…they're like weapons...and with my temper so hard to control... I'm just….I don't want to hurt you…again."

Belle knew what he meant in reference to what had happened at the West Wing, but at this moment, that wasn't anything he needed to dwell on. She took a hold of his paw with both of her hands, showing not an ounce of fear, though his hand slightly shook in her grasp. Gently her fingers traced the shape of his palm which upon closer look was more like a hand. It was time to share something important. "I know you don't want to hurt anyone Beast, and you certainly did not hurt me, and if anything, you did me a great favor?"

The Beast had no idea what she could be talking about. "What did I do for you?" Belle spoke in a very serious tone as she explained "When my mother and father became ill, there was nothing I could do to help them, and I could only watch them both die. But I was able to help you, to in some way save you." She continued to stroke his hand, "There is so much good in you, despite what you may think. But if you still doubt it, don't forget you are the one who saved us from those wolves and I'm very thankful for that."

The Beast felt a little modest as he replied "Your welcome." And Belle couldn't help but return his smile.


	32. Chapter 32- A New World

Chapter 32-A New World

Inviting the Beast into her world was a wonderful decision on Belles part as she discovered he really shared her passion for books. As he couldn't get around well yet, Belle simply retrieved materials from the library as needed in order to start teaching. In the beginning he had been easily frustrated, first needing to relearn how to recognize each letter and then form them into words. "Explain again why you want to do this?" he asked each time

"Trust me this won't be as hard as you think, not if we take it one step at a time," Even once this was achieved he found himself stumbling over larger words that were difficult to pronounce. But Belle would talk him through it, keeping him motivated and taking over when he needed a break. All in all he was a rather quick learner and it finally came back to him.

Once he was again able to walk he joined in her the library to extend these lessons. The Beasts sprain healed rather quickly and soon after his stitches were removed. Belle had partly dreaded when the day came for this, as this event would likely be equally trying as putting them in was.

Then like a welcome miracle books provided the prefect distraction, as she read to him from tales of King Arthur. He seemed drawn to these tales of adventure and it keep his mind focused. She continued to use this as a resourceful tool and this would be the first book he would soon read by himself. Although it did strike her as a bit odd he would be drawn to what she considered a great romance novel. An idea that the Beast thoroughly disagreed with "How can you get an idea like that from knights and a round table?" he had challenged to which she had simply smiled and said "It's full of romantic parts, what about Lancelot and the king's wife? They certainly have a lot say about that."

"Their opinions don't count." The Beast counted back smugly, humorously feeling he had to defend the real point of the story

"And why is that?"

"Because Arthur is the King, so only his opinion matters and he says this is not a romance."

It was a silly sort of argument that really was nothing more than a something they would look back on and laugh about.

Over the course of the next few weeks they spent hours each day diving into one story after another, adventure, fairy tales, romance and poetry filled the days. The entire castle seemed to be coming into a new way of life, so different from the years spent in quiet anguish.

When they weren't tucked away in the library they would often venture out to the grounds, the soft powder snow calling them out.

It was left up to debate who originally started up the idea of a snowball fight. Belle had always loved to play in the snow and couldn't resist the enormous spread of fresh frozen powder. She had sneaked back a couple steps then quickly gathered a clump of snow forming it into a ball, then aimed at her target. It had always seemed nothing could scare him, but that was a pretty close throw and the snow hitting the back of his head caused him to jump slightly.

Belle burst out giggling as he whipped around scowling. This was the second time she had pulled this sort of assault and it was equally unpleasant as the first one. "Why would you do that?" he snapped, but even his tone couldn't keep Belle from nearly collapsing in a fit of laughter. "Because it's fun." She called back, and her answer was met with raised eyebrows. "You find this amusing?"

"It's a game…a snowball fight." When he still just stood there she again grabbed up a handful of the crisp snow, his eyes tracking every movement as she tossed it to him. He wasn't sure what to do and missed catching it. Then Belle had a better idea how to engage his interest "Look you can make it another game." She aimed for the top of a nearby tree and threw the snow upward. As it hit the tree it marked the spot with white. "I'll bet you can't throw higher than that." She challenged, fairly certain he would never back down from such a bold statement. She was proven right as he rolled his eyes, boosting "I can beat that easy." And his throw was quite high, to which he had challenged "There, try and beat that."

"All right, but you might want to try and move this time." She gave warning with a grin and chucked the snow at him. This time he reacted by moving aside just in time and suddenly his eyes widened as the object of this game was realized and his long forgotten playful side came out. Grab the biggest mound of snow he threw it at her full force. She screamed in delight trying to dodge, yet unafraid of being hit. Back and forth this went on till both were too wore out to continue.

Belle threw herself backwards on the snow still laughing "where did you learn to throw like that?" she giggled, until a strange sound caught her attention. It was a deep grunting sound that she realized was the Beast laughing. Once he noticed she was staring at him he became embarrassed and quickly the sound stopped. But then he realized she had been smiling at him and knew she wasn't judging him. He now quietly watched as she moved her arms up and down, then carefully regained her footing

"Look, it's an angel"

Yes he said to himself it really is.

Where many snow ball battles were bravely fought. When victory was finally achieved, a quiet walk together could bring their day to a mellow close. Sometimes they would talk. She told him about her father's inventions and what it had been like growing up in Paris.

She felt a bit shy in talking about how close she had her own father had been. The Beast had never mentioned his father again since that one evening, and Belle never asked him too. Instead he would in turn tell her more of his mother's love for singing and thanks to Mrs. Potts, could now recite the words to her songs.

At first it had been strange and almost painful to hear the familiar words of those long ago lullabies. But in some unspoken way this had been just another chance for him to further confront his own demons and gain a greater insight into just how much he had to gain in letting love come back to him. Finally he felt a sense of closure over the loss of his mother, which he had been without for all these years.

It had also been an unexpected comfort that the most available time for her was in the later hours, during which hearing these songs could help him sleep. Some nights he might even catch them being sung to Chip and while he once harnessed much resentment towards Mrs. Potts son, he instead felt grateful that his mother's songs might live on and provide comfort for another just as they had done for him.

He discovered that he was now able to really care for the feelings of others and was even more open to being around this little cup, who despite any past experience held out no fear for his master. This was proven more so when Chip was finally allowed to go venture out in the snow under the watchful eyes of both Belle and the Beast. Watching this tiny child jump excitedly from each snow drift the Beast couldn't help but feel a surge of protectiveness.

Keeping this boy safe felt like the most important undertaking of his life and the fact he was being trusted added to his pride. The first time they had returned chip to Mrs. Potts, he had been still bouncing from all the fun he had playing in the snow. "The Master is fun Mama." He had announced breathlessly "He can make huge snowballs." Mrs. Potts had quickly joined in his happiness, finally that sweet boy she remembered was coming back to life.


End file.
